Параселена
by 6Voldemort9
Summary: Пятнадцатилетнего Гарри Поттера "похищает" неизвестный мужчина. Через десять лет он возвращается в тоже самое место и время, но уже с новыми целями в жизни.
1. Пролог

Оригинальное название: Paraselenic

Автор: EmpyrealFantasy

Бета: Day

Гамма: Claire

Аннотация: Пятнадцатилетнего Гарри Поттера "похищает" неизвестный мужчина. Через десять лет он возвращается в тоже самое место и время, но уже с новыми целями в жизни.

Дисклаймер: Герои этой истории созданы и принадлежат JK Rowling и разным ее издателям, таким как Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books и Warner Bros., Inc. Денег не получаю и прав торговых марок не нарушаю.

Разрешение на перевод: Отправлено.

**Пролог**

Пятнадцатый год жизни Гарри Поттера подходил к концу.

За прошедшее время он успел потерять родителей, которых даже не знал, а потом поработать прислугой в доме своих убогих родственничков. И он был сыт по горло, но будто этого было недостаточно, его еще умудрились и в войну втравить. Разве он просил о такой жизни или чем-то заслужил эти испытания?

Но все же, он с маниакальным упорством цеплялся за свое гребаное существование.

Но сейчас... упала последняя капля.

Сириус погиб.

Единственный взрослый, который видел его реального, а не как избранного убийцу Волдеморта. Конечно, у Сириуса были свои недостатки, но он был первым человеком в жизни Гарри, который не пытался затопить его в ненависти и мести.

Поначалу он винил себя в смерти крестного. Да и сейчас эта мысль иногда проскальзывала в голове. Наверное, ему стоило усерднее тренироваться в Окклюменции, или сначала думать, а потом делать. Но, в конце концов, он шел путем истинного гриффиндорца: в первую очередь он был храбр, а потом - мудр, однако это всегда срабатывало и приводило его к успеху. Но вместе с тем, он четко понимал, доля его вины все же была.

Но понимая все это, он не мог пропустить одного маленького нюанса, снимающего немалый камень с его души. Откуда он мог знать? Во имя Мерлина, ему было всего пятнадцать лет, как они могли ожидать, что он отличит реальность от ловушки? Никто не потрудился ему объяснить, что такие вещи могут быть спроектированы. Но нет же, вместо этого, его запирали в комнате с сальноволосым ублюдком, ожидая, что он будет слушать старую летучую мышь и подчиняться ее приказам. Как он должен был узнать, что Волдеморт может трахнуть его мозг? В итоге, он дорого поплатился за свое невежество, и уже не играло роли, кто виноват, а кто - нет. Может быть, Великий план и заключался в том, что он должен остаться в одиночестве со своей болью, и тогда сможет без лишних проблем убить своего врага, а потом и себя?

Гарри знал, в глубине души Дамблдор был хорошим человеком. И он непреднамеренно обращался с ним как с оружием длительной войны... просто старик думал о всеобщем благе. Но благие эти намерения или нет, Гарри без колебаний вычеркнет себя из планов, написанных для него. В конце концов, это была его чертова жизнь, и он был вправе выбирать свой собственный путь. А Дамблдор пусть ищет себе нового Избранного: Гарри больше не хотел играть эту роль. Он устал от потерь. Поэтому решил сбросить бремя, возложенное на его плечи Дамблдором и Магическим миром.

Начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

Он собрал по темной спальне, которая в течение последних четырех лет была "его", последние свои пожитки и рассовал по карманам, радуясь, что не положил в сундук важных вещей, так как тот все еще был заперт в чулане. Конечно, он мог бы пробраться вниз и попробовать забрать его оттуда, но не был готов рисковать, пока не окажется подальше от Суррея. Его радости не было предела: сегодня утром дядя Вернон забыл защелкнуть засов, и теперь он лихо спускался вниз, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступеней.

Он был готов, о, как же он был готов уйти с того жизненного пути, который ему навязали!

Не тратя слов на прощание с прошлым, он вышел за дверь и припустил вниз по улице, подальше от Прайвет Драйв. Теперь он не вернется сюда, разве что только связанным и с кляпом.

Он был почти в конце Бульвара Вистерии, когда заметил вышедшего из тени высокого мужчину с черными длинными волосами и очаровательной улыбкой. Эта улыбка заключала в себе и мягкость, и большую опасность, а наклон головы вызывал ассоциацию с хищником. Золотистые глаза вглядывались пристально, и Гарри остановился, почувствовав как волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

- Гарри Поттер... - сказал мужчина с каким-то странным акцентом и улыбнулся еще шире. - Я так долго ждал возможности поговорить с вами.


	2. Хаос

**Глава 2. Хаос**

Двадцатипятилетний Гарри Поттер застонал, придавленный рукой к полу так, что аж в глазах звездочки мелькали.

- Черт побери, сдаюсь! - прохрипел он, тяжело дыша, и руку все-таки убрали. Кошачьи голубые глаза искрились смехом, выдавая веселье владельца. Заправив за ухо своего спарринг-партнера золотистую прядь, Гарри оттолкнул его ногой и повторил: – Черт.

Блондин изящно встал, отряхивая с брюк несуществующую пыль: - Я, конечно, прошу меня извинить, Хаос, но тебе никогда не победить.

- Ну и что, - фыркнул тот. - Учитывая, что у меня, в отличие от тебя, за спиной только десять лет обучения, я вполне неплохо справился, - Гарри поднял кинжалы, оброненные в бою, и вложил их в ножны: одни были на бедре, у всех на виду, другие удерживались магией на спине, скрытые длинными волосами. Вставая, он опять застонал и поморщился, когда хрустнуло несколько суставов.

Данте Пирс был самым лучшим бойцом Цитадели Теней*, и, пожалуй, самым безжалостным. Он тысячелетиями изучал боевые искусства многих стран мира. Его обучение состояло в избиении новичков до тех пор, пока они не смогут давать отпор. Несмотря на свою популярность, за последнюю сотню лет он взял всего лишь двух учеников, и потому Гарри был очень признателен за предоставленную возможность. Тем не менее, каждая тренировка оканчивалась ссадинами и ранами, которые еще долгое время не давали ему нормально передвигаться.

- Если бы ты согласился на полное изменение, Хаос, то тебе было бы намного легче в бою. Именно твоя потребность в кислороде дает мне преимущество.

Гарри еще раз кинул взгляд на совершенно невозмутимого блондина, приводившего в порядок ногти так спокойно, будто не он минуту назад надрал задницу своему ученику. О, как же юноша порой проклинал себя и вампиров заодно, игнорируя тот факт, что сам технически являлся одним из них.

Как любезно указал его спарринг-партнер, он не был вампиром в общепринятом смысле. Нормальные вампиры не дышат, и уж конечно, после часовой тренировки они не чувствуют себя жертвами грузовика. Но принятая кровь лорда Цитадели передала Гарри лишь некоторые преимущества ночного народа.

Ему требовалась кровь, она давала ему скорость и силу, которые он упорно развивал все эти десять лет. Он был немного разочарован, узнав, что на такие способности никак не влияет вампиризм, хоть и гордился достижениями нескольких последних лет. Даже после изменений он продолжал жить - в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Его раны затягивались ненамного быстрее, чем у человека, а потребность в кислороде постоянно мешала превзойти наставника. Но была и положительная особенность: ему нравился дневной свет, и он не хотел от него отказываться, а так приходилось поступать всем новоинициированным вампирам в первые несколько сотен лет.

Его изменили частично, чтобы провести в Цитадель: только люди с кровью бессмертных могли ступить в ее тень. Это было идеей Валериана - сделать его чем-то наподобие помеси. Вампир хотел изменить его в тот же день, как они встретились, но Гарри был непреклонен: кому захочется оставаться целую вечность в теле щуплого пятнадцатилетнего подростка?

Он покачал головой: - Нет, я всем доволен. Этого достаточно для того, что я должен совершить.

Со стороны Данте послышался странный звук, сошедший бы за фырканье, позволяй он себе хоть иногда плебейские замашки: - Как скажешь.

- Пора идти, Валериан ждет меня в солярии. Завтра я уезжаю.

Блондин скосил глаза: - Ты вернешься?

- Может быть, - растягивая слова, ответил Гарри. Он действительно не знал, дадут ли ему шанс вернуться по завершении всех дел. Ему нравилось в Цитадели Теней, но никто не может предугадать, что случиться с ним в смертном мире. Гарри хотелось думать, что он переживет грядущее противостояние, но когда это его желания сбывались? Никогда. Может быть, в нем говорило забитое детство, но он не верил в сказки. - Но я выйду на связь, как только нагоню это время...

Гарри бросил последний взгляд на Данте и, тихо посмеиваясь, вышел из комнаты. Как он до сих пор выжил? Он с трудом мог вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь, а теперь ему опять придется в нее окунаться. Обойдя группу гномов, он с ухмылкой на губах кивнул одному из них. Вся его жизнь монументально изменилась с тех пор. Он ни разу не пожалел, что последовал за человеком, встреченным на одной из улочек Суррея, пусть это и перевернуло его жизнь с ног на голову.

Мерлин, он был весьма доволен тем, как все сложилось.

~ Ретроспектива ~

Пятнадцатилетний Гарри Поттер шел за высоким человеком, маркизом Валерианом, через запутанные лабиринты коридоров. Конечно, Цитадель Теней была не столь внушительна, как Хогвартс, но он еще ни разу не испытывал волн магии, подобных тем, что окутывали его сейчас. Зловещие и темные, они пронизывали все пространство вокруг. То ли это было результатом его обостренной чувствительности, то ли так на него влияла новая реальность, в которой он оказался лишь неделю назад. Возможно, он просто еще не привык.

- Ну, лапушка, если ты собираешься когда-нибудь вернуться в смертный мир, мы должны собрать ингредиенты для зелья.

- Собрать? - переспросил Гарри, приподнимая брови. - Что вы имеете в виду?

Валериан обернулся. На его губах играла ухмылка, обнажающая один клык: - Ничего особенного.

Холодок пробежал вниз по спине Гарри.

- Ах, мы пришли. Познакомься с Дугалом Фрейзером, - властно сказал Валериан, махнув рукой в сторону высокого рыжеволосого мужчины. - Он - наш штатный зельевар, и соберет ингредиенты, необходимые для твоего возвращения после обучения.

Гарри насторожено следил за мужчиной. Для пятнадцатилетнего его рост в четыре фута был нормальным, но по сравнению с семифутовым гигантом, он чувствовал себя карликом: - Хмм, рад знакомству.

Валериан дал ему подзатыльник: - Ты больше не будешь говорить "хмм", как какой-то простолюдин! Заново!

- Рад знакомству, - повторил Гарри, сквозь зубы. За прошедшую неделю он уже привык к придиркам и не спорил с вампиром. В конце концов, он прекрасно знал, что проиграет упорству Валериана.

- Молодец, лапушка.

Гарри ненавидел это прозвище: создавалось ощущение, что он все еще ребенок. Он уже развернулся, намереваясь возмутиться, но тут перехватил злорадный взгляд, заставивший его отступить на шаг: - Хммм, по... почему вы так на меня смотрите?

Усмешка Валериана стала шире, он поднял руку с зажатым в ней церемониальным клинком.

Гарри вытаращил глаза. Он все еще не знал, что за "ингредиенты", но точно был уверен - будет больно.

оОоОо

- "Гарри" звучит по-мещански.

Прожив в Цитадели полгода, и слыша все время гадкое прозвище "лапушка", он решил возмутиться: - У меня есть имя, данное мне родителям.

Валериан закатил глаза: - Мне все равно. Возможно, в мире смертных оно и годится, но здесь звучит столь же уныло и безжизненно как труп. Нужно новое имя, и я сам его тебе дам!

Гарри передернуло.

Самовлюбленный вампир вышагивал перед своим столом, в задумчивости постукивая по подбородку пальцем: - Какой бы выбрать язык, а? Может быть, французский? В конце концов, я там родился.

Гарри представил, как всю оставшуюся жизнь его называют чем-то наподобие "Chouchou"*, и передернулся: - Нет, благодарю.

- Тогда итальянский? В прошлом столетии я провел там массу времени - прекрасное место, скажу я тебе.

Гарри наклонил голову: - Да ты что?

Валериан махнул рукой: - Тише. Нет, итальянский тебе не подходит, - он кружил вокруг Гарри как большая хищная птица. - Ты так похож на моего любовника, жившего в конце пятнадцатого столетия. Гордец, но заботился о близких. Революционер, желающий только одного – свободы для своего народа... - вампир печально вздохнул.

Гарри неловко потоптался на месте и отвел взгляд: - Хмм… и какое это имеет отношение к моему новому имени?

Это замечание вывело Валериана из задумчивости, он смущенно улыбнулся: - Прошу прощения, лапушка. Я окунулся в воспоминания. Как я уже говорил, ты напоминаешь мне его. А его звали Myllakka*, Сеющий Хаос. И это имя тебе очень подходит, я уверен ты принесешь хаос в Магический мир. Финляндия - такое красивое место. Я там провел триста лет, и считаю ее своим вторым домом.

Брови юноши удивлено приподнялись, он никак не ожидал от такого ветреного человека достойного имени. Медленно улыбка расползлась по его лицу: - Хаос. Мне нравится.

оОоОо

- Здравствуйте, мистер Пирс. Валериан сказал, вы согласились обучать меня боевым искусствам?

На самом деле, Валериан сказал, что это самый лучший из ныне существующих воинов, взрастивший самых известных бойцов последних нескольких столетий. И теперь, стоя перед ним, Гарри немного волновался. Конечно, магические дуэли тоже были хороши, но для него - слишком медлительны. Данте не был столь высок, как некоторые, вероятнее - не выше шести футов, но комплекция придавала ему мощи. Золотистые волосы волнами струились по лопаткам, а блестящие голубые глаза пристально изучали его, будто нечто отвратительное: - Хн.

Гарри продолжил: - Наверное, нам стоит обсудить график?

Блондин моргнул.

- Или можем приступить сразу же? Мне не терпится начать.

Тот игнорировал его, разглядывая свои руки.

- Вы умеете говорить?

- Да.

- Тогда, почему молчите? Валериан сказал, что вы согласны, но если это не так...

Данте изогнул бровь.

- Вы мне ответите или как?

- Хн.

- Аргх! Не бесите меня!

- Вы будете приходить в этот зал в четыре часа утра. Каждое утро.

Гарри проглотил разочарованный рык, немного побледнев от холодного командного голоса: - О… Ну, ладно.

- Сэр.

Гарри сглотнул, вглядываясь в совершенно равнодушное лицо человека - нет, вампира. Он повидал на своем пути многих людей, скрывавших свои эмоции, но никто не делал этого столь мастерски. Большинство прятало под ухмылкой смех, а раздражение под хмурым взглядом, но, во имя Мерлина, этот мужчина будто был сделан из камня! С другим бы он просто съехидничал, но как прикажете реагировать в подобной ситуации? Совершенно нечитаемый субъект.

Он еще раз сглотнул: - Д... Да, сэр.

Хотя ни один мускул на лице блондина не дрогнул, но Гарри почему-то подумал, что он ухмыляется.

оОоОо

Валериан зарычал на молодого вампира, посмевшего бросить ему вызов. Гарри затаил дыхание, наблюдая за разъяренным, впервые на его памяти, наставником. Тот будто сиял своим гневом: загорелая кожа отливала бронзой, золотистые глаза сверкали. Молодой вампир, решил он, полный дурак, раз продолжал стоять, дерзко вздернув подбородок. Даже то, что его стриженные красновато-каштановые пряди слегка развивались от исходящих волн силы Валериана, не удерживало выскочку.

- Ты с годами растерял свою хватку, старик. Нужна новая кровь! Ты стал слишком мягок, даешь пристанище оборотням и этому своему человеческому любовничку, который возомнил о себе невесть что. Цитадель для бессмертных, а не их бледных подделок!

Валериан угрожающе оскалился, Гарри застыл на месте: - Тогда попробуй занять мое место, Чайлд.

Гарри с благоговеньем смотрел, как его наставник легко, без видимых усилий, отбивал атаку. Он плавно, будто в танце, кружил вокруг младшего вампира. Это так не походило на обычно несерьезного Валериана, что Гарри аж дыхание затаил. Лорд вампиров будто сошел с картинки магического учебника: весь такой угрожающий и контролирующий каждое движение. Качества, которые Гарри хотел в себе развить. Теперь он понял, почему все живущие в Цитадели так легко подчинялись Валериану. И почему все глазели на самого Гарри с нескрываемой завистью и обидой, но никогда не шли против него.

Валериан перекувыркнулся назад, уходя от атаки, что привело его противника в бешенство и вырвало Гарри из задумчивости. Лорд вампиров неуловимым движением выхватил из ножен на поясе клинок и полоснул по ладони. Даже нападающий остановился и с удивлением смотрел, как капля крови падает на пол. Не теряя времени, Валериан хлопнул раненной рукой по земле и с кончиков его пальцев сорвались молнии чистой магии. Когда он поднялся, спектр цвета сконцентрировался под его ладонью.

Огромная черная лисица, оскалившись и поблескивая кроваво-красными глазами, встала возле него. Ее глаза напомнили Гарри о Волдеморте. Послышался щелчок пальцами, и зверюга прыгнула на молодого вампира, вгрызаясь в его шею с отвратительным хлюпающим звуком. Эта сцена заставила Гаррин желудок взбунтоваться. Когда ему было семнадцать, он видел смерть... но это было подлинным ужасом. Зверством.

Тем не менее, он не мог не признать грандиозные способности Валериана. Мог ли он стать таким же?

Он все еще был под сильным впечатлением, когда лорд вампиров потащил его в тень, чтобы потом переместить в их комнаты. Затем на него укоризненно посмотрели и подтолкнули в сторону ванной, попутно упоминая душ и последующий обед.

Стол накрывали медленно, и Гарри нетерпеливо ерзал на стуле, ожидая момента, когда можно будет заговорить. Сегодня подали куропаток, отметил он, чуть хмурясь. Так экстравагантно. По крайней мере, компания была отменной. Каждую ночь в течение всего прошлого года, он обедал вместе с Валерианом и не уставал поражаться тому, как хорошо они друг с другом ладят. Он никогда не стремился к общению, но упрямый вампир настойчиво выколупывал его из раковины отчуждения. Иногда он даже был этому рад.

Наконец слуги вышли из комнаты, оставляя Гарри усмехаться, наклонившись над тарелкой:

- Великий Мерлин, ты сегодня был великолепен, Вэл! Как ты это провернул? Давай, рассказывай! Как ты сделал это без волшебной палочки?

Валериан слегка усмехнулся: - Это вампирская магия, лапушка, Магия крови. Справедливо относится к Темным искусствам. И нет, ты не сможешь повторить за мной прямо сейчас, у меня ушло на призыв больше ста лет. И это притом, что я был вундеркиндом. Тебе понадобится лет двести. И нет, я не буду тебя обучать, потому что твоему телу потребуется несколько десятилетий, чтобы освоить мои скорость и ловкость. Вампир автоматически не получает таких способностей, а должен постоянно развивать их так же, как и ты это делаешь. Однако, мне приятна твоя реакция... я специально для тебя устроил это представление, - он подмигнул, беря со стола приборы.

Гарри нахмурившись, пытался проигнорировать поднимающийся к лицу жар: - Тогда... я как понимаю... никаких животных?

- Нет, - ответил Валериан с озорным смешком.

- Никаких теневых передвижений?

- Нет.

Гарри надулся: - Иди в задницу!

Вампир, посмеиваясь, глянул на него искоса: - Это предложение, лапушка? - от этих слов он вспыхнул, что заставило Валериана улыбнуться еще шире.

оОоОо

- Вэл! - кричал двадцатилетний Гарри, проходя по многочисленным залам, игнорируя бросающихся врассыпную эльфов. За пять лет, проведенных им в Цитадели, все уже знали, что если он в плохом настроении, стоит держаться подальше, чтобы не навлечь неприятностей со стороны маркиза. Ему могло сойти с рук даже убийство, так как по слухам, он был не только близким другом Лорда Теневого мира, но и его любовником. Конечно, он понемногу завоевывал уважение вампиров, но многие его воспринимали как приложение Валериана. Не то чтобы его это беспокоило. Но все же...

Зеленые глаза сверкнули, магия вспыхнула осязаемой яростью. Гарри ворвался в кабинет Валериана, оставляя дверь нараспашку: - Вэл!

Вампир несколько раз моргнул и, склонив голову, опустил перо в чернильницу: - Что случилось, лапушка?

- Сумятица. Это чертово имя имеет другое значение!

- О чем ты толкуешь, мой дорогой?

Гарри мрачно нахмурился: - Как ты и просил, я был на встрече с европейской делегацией оборотней. Меня представили, как Myllakka, на что все начали надо мной ржать! Ты говорил, что имя переводится как "хаос"!

- Ну, да, - он на несколько минут замолчал. - Так было в пятнадцатом веке. И что тут не так?

Гарри принялся методично биться головой об столешницу: - Я похож на идиота, бегающего с именем, означающим "безалаберщину". Хочу другое!

Валериан легко шлепнул его: - Нет. Myllakka - это то, кто ты есть!

- Myllakka – имечко для слюнтяев! Я не хочу слышать смешки за спиной! И ведь знал, что не стоило поддаваться на твои уговоры!

- Это сильное имя, в прошлом бывшее широко известным, и пока твои противники не говорят по-фински, оно остается сильным именем! Так что перестань ныть, глупый мальчишка.

Гарри еще раз стукнулся лбом об стол.

оОоОо

- Я хочу подстричься, - проворчал Гарри, раздражено откидывая за плечо прядь волос, попавшую в тарелку.

Валериан впился в него взглядом поверх кубка: - Нет.

- Да ладно тебе, Вэл! С такими длинными волосами неудобно драться. Да и не только в спарринге они мешают... В конце концов, я смахиваю на чертову девчонку - с такой-то шевелюрой!

Вампир проигнорировал его с привычной легкостью и повел плечами: - Не начинай, лапушка. Длина волос свидетельствует о статусе, и ты отрастишь их до поясницы. Не пристало моему наследнику ходить с тем вороньим гнездом на голове, с которым ты сюда прибыл.

- Я не хочу подстригаться до изначальной длины, просто укоротить немного! Что, мне уже нельзя такую же прическу, как у Данте? А то они постоянно лезут в лицо.

- Я научу тебя чарам, чтоб не лезли. У меня самого почти пятьсот лет были такие волосы, и я знаю, что ты можешь с ними справиться. Данте не благороден, и его уважают за мастерство боя, это его достоинство. Ты же - будущий наследник, вращающийся в определенных кругах. И было бы замечательно, если бы ты сам добивался своей цели, чтобы потом не говорили, будто тебе в этом помогли.

Гарри подпер голову рукой: - Ты такой зануда, Вэл.

- А ты такой нахал...

- Да, но ты меня и таким любишь, правда ведь?

Драматический вздох: - Как же иначе, Хаос, мой лапушка.

Гарри улыбнулся, хотя и знал, что они точно не любили друг друга, просто испытывали чувство привязанности и здоровой жажды. Их отношения были временными, но он действительно заботился о Валериане. Мужчина был так не похож на тех людей, которых Гарри раньше встречал... такое интересное сочетание игривого высокомерия и совершенной сумасбродности. В свои двадцать два, чего он мог еще желать?

- Значит, мне нельзя их обрезать?

Блеск в глазах стал единственным ответом.

~ Конец ретроспективы ~

Двадцатитрехлетний Гарри полагал, что первый раз в жизни найдя свое счастье, никому не позволит его разрушить, даже ради спасения мира. Но сейчас, в двадцать пять, он был в тупике. Этот самый мир требовал его вмешательства, верно? Гарри встряхнул головой, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, и прибавил шагу. Несмотря на накатившую сентиментальность, ему вскоре придется вернуться в 1995 год. Это был изначальный план, и гордость не позволит ему от него отступить.

Валериан встретил его приветливой улыбкой, вызвавшей у Гарри неохотную ответную ухмылку. Привычным жестом закинув непослушный локон за плечо, вампир встал: - Ах, Хаос, лапушка. Я уж начал волноваться, что ты про меня забыл.

- Данте решил, что я сильно отстал от плана тренировок... и потому пинал мою задницу до победного конца.

Улыбка Валериана стала озорной, когда он подобрался к Гарри ближе: - Не вижу серьезных ранений. Ни кровоточащих ран, ни явных переломов... Выглядишь даже лучше, чем год назад.

Юноша на сей раз улыбнулся искренне: - Надеюсь на то.

Валериан прикрыл глаза и жестом указал Гарри на диван рядом с собой. Он передал стакан бренди своему протеже, и уткнувшись взглядом в золотистую жидкость, спросил: - Ты уходишь?

- Ты же знаешь ответ.

Послышался нехарактерный ему горький смех: - Ах, да. Спаситель Магического мира, не так ли?

- Именно, - Гарри медленно потягивал напиток, при первом глотке опаливший горло своей крепостью. - Но вот только кого я буду спасать?

Он знал, что больше не был тем отпрыском Света, которого из него пытались вырастить, и теперь готов был штурмом взять Магический мир. Будучи наполовину вампиром, а значит - склонным к Темной магии, он был очень далек от идеального образа Золотого Гриффиндорского Мальчика. Юношеский максимализм больше не ослеплял его, он не боялся мнения окружающих, так что весь гребаный мир может катиться куда подальше. Единственной причиной, по которой он возвращался к смертным, были проклятое пророчество и его неусыпная вдвойне проклятая гордость. Кроме того, Дамблдора просто необходимо остановить.

О, все же он не видел в старике злого гения. Он был глубоко нравственен и справедлив и вынашивал замечательные планы для волшебников и ведьм... в чем и заключалась проблема. Все, как послушные крысы гамельнского дудочника*, следовали его указаниям и подчинялись его канонам о Добре и Зле, и никто не имел права на собственное мнение.

Один шаг влево, и вас уже считают Темным.

Его планы, несомненно, продиктованы благими намереньями, но никто не учитывал их результатов. Почему Сириуса с легкой руки заключили в Азкабан? Дамблдор был председателем Визенгамота, и конечно же знал множество Заклинаний истины, почему он не потребовал применения хотя бы одного из них? Конечно, Веритасерум тогда еще не был изобретен, но уже были способы узнать - лжет человек или нет. Им бы даже не потребовалось выслушивать всю историю произошедшего, а потом ее проверять, достаточно было просто спросить и получить однозначный ответ: да или нет. Легко. И все же этого не было сделано.

С другой стороны Волдеморт. Псих с манией величия. Даже если принять все меры предосторожности, заключая союз с убийцей своих родителей, что скажет на это общественность? Но у него не было иных шансов выжить в одиночку. В Магическом мире он не будет один, и потом, его будут бояться как вампира и переметнувшегося на сторону Тьмы бывшего героя Света. Он нуждался в поддержке, и единственным, у кого мог ее найти был Волдеморт. И он потом придумает, как разобраться с последствиями.

Помимо всего прочего, он был в чем-то согласен с философией Темного Лорда. Конечно, в его плане было много недоработок, но волшебники и ведьмы должны прекратить скрещиваться с маглами, ведь рано или поздно это приведет к вымиранию магии. Это все равно, что разрешить дорогой чистокровной суке якшаться с дворнягами... Через несколько поколений чистая кровь разбавится слишком сильно, порода вымрет. Однако в логике Волдеморта прослеживалась фатальная ошибка: он хотел уничтожить всех маглокровок, а это глупо. Им нужен приток свежей крови.

Но он отвлекся...

Путь Дамблдора закончится упадком Магического мира... поэтому Гарри намеревался лично убедиться, что этого не произойдет. В нем взыграл комплекс героя и истинного гриффиндорца.

Он вздохнул и встретил взгляд золотистых глаз: - Ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти со мной?

- Ты уже знаешь ответ, - ответил Валериан тихо. - Я должен присматривать за Цитаделью. Ты мой преемник... Мы не можем оба уйти, бросив все. Если я уйду, то выскочки соберут толпу и попытаются захватить власть. Мы не можем себе этого позволить.

- Ты прав. Но... - Гарри вздохнул, уставившись в пол. - В этом уравнении слишком много неизвестных. Насколько я знаю, я могу умереть задолго до возвращения в это время.

Валериан нахмурился: - Ты думаешь, я бы позволил тебе вернуться в прошлое, зная, что к этому моменту ты будешь мертв? Никогда.

- Да, я в курсе, что ты все знаешь, всемогущий ты наш... - юноша пошевелил пальцами, саркастично ухмыльнувшись.

Он удивился, увидев угрюмый вид и нахмуренные брови: - Я далек от всемогущества, лапушка, и полагаю, ты давно это понял. Во многих отношениях ты более силен, чем я. Меня связывает закон моего статуса. Судьба* оставляет власть в моих руках, пока я соблюдаю принятые правила, но в большинстве случаев они связаны, даже если я желаю что-то предпринять. Мне не позволено делиться знаниями о вашем мире, и спасать тех, кто должен умереть. Я не могу вмешиваться в дела смертных, если это перепутывает нити Судьбы. Ты же знаешь, за мой пристально следят с того самого момента, как я впервые вмешался в твою жизнь. Многие были очень этим возмущены. Думаю, еще одна подобная оплошность, и я потеряю свое положение. Ты разве этого не понимаешь, Гарри?

Валериан никогда не называл его этим именем, и это послало холодок по спине Гарри. Он перевел взгляд на сад за окном, искусственный солнечный свет лег на его щеку, и дерзкая улыбка понемногу стала таять: - Я знаю, Вэл, правда. Но все же, мы не можем прогнозировать события...

- Ты прав. Но даже если мне и запрещено обсуждать дела смертных, я отлично осведомлен обо всем, что происходит в твоем мире. И я не послал бы тебя на смерть.

Гарри, все еще не спуская глаз с окна, сжал руку Валериана в своей, переплетая пальцы: - Даже ты не в силах увидеть будущее, Вэл. Возможно, прошлое, бесспорно - настоящее, но игры будущего скрыты.

- Тогда просто отлично, что ты возвращаешься в прошлое, не так ли? - Вампир встал и встретился глазами с юношей. Надменное лицо исказилось знакомой ухмылкой. - Ну, пошли обедать. Это наш последний обед, ты должен надолго его запомнить.

- Звучит заманчиво, - Гарри встал и, не обращая внимания на подавленность, улыбнулся: - Спасибо, Вэл.

Валериан резко остановился и развернулся: - Но сначала ты должен принять душ, а то пахнешь как давно сдохнувшее животное.

Гарри поспешил последовать совету.

оОоОо

Пальцы Гарри конвульсивно сжались в темных волосах, судорожный вздох сорвался с губ. Ему будет не хватать этих странных отношений. Каждый мазок губ зажигал под кожей пожар, но тут же его остужал холод заботливых рук.

Золотистые глаза в лунном свете меняли свой оттенок, стоило посмотреть под немного другим углом. Гарри выгнулся под прикосновениями и укусил плечо партнера. Это была последняя ночь, завершающая семь лет их необычных отношений. И он каким-то внутренним чутьем осознавал, что больше не вернется сюда, и с каждым поглаживанием, каждым ласковым шепотом, понимал, что Валериан тоже это чувствует. Может быть, он и попытается вернуться, но это произойдет очень нескоро.

Ни у него, ни у Валерина никогда до их встречи не было нормальных отношений. Они во всем дополняли друг друга, их что-то связывало с момента самой впервой встречи. Остальные обитатели Цитадели считали это странным: у Валериана раньше не было настолько близких компаньонов. Любовники - да, даже друзья... но никого, похожего на Гарри.

Все началось, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать - лорд решил избавить его от ненужной девственности, и продолжалось до сегодняшнего дня. Это не было любовью. Скорее - всепоглощающей жаждой, когда простой взгляд зажигал в их душах адское пламя, со временем переросшей в крепкую дружбу. Если бы они совершили ошибку, подпитав это пламя, то со временем сгорели бы в нем.

Прохлада ночного воздуха обласкала разгоряченную кожу Гарри. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, руки и ноги сжались в попытки притянуть Валериана ближе. Иногда он задавался вопросом, почему они никак не называли свои отношения, ну например - влюбленностью. Почему это не переросло во что-то большее. И спрашивал себя, если он когда-нибудь вернется сюда и пройдет полную инициацию, то будет ли согласен и дальше на эту связь? Станет ли он счастлив?

Нет, он хотел иного, большего. Он подозревал, что должно быть что-то большее. Что-то вроде огня, который никогда не погаснет, но и не сожжет душу.

Оргазм внезапно промчался по телу, и Гарри впился пальцами в плечи возлюбленного, царапая нежную кожу ногтями, чувствуя ответную дрожь.

Он не знал, что уготовило для него будущее, но это и не имело значения. Он жил этим моментом, глядя в золотистые глаза.

оОоОо

Проведя десять лет в Цитадели Теней, он понял кое-что: была огромная разница между словами "жить" и "существовать".

Существование означало простое бытие. Состояние тела, не прекращающего функционировать, но без должного контроля ума.

С другой стороны, жить... Гарри очень хотел жить. Все эти десять лет попадали под формулировку "жить", и он жаждал большего. Желал испить жизнь до дна во всех ее проявлениях. Иногда все его существо противилось возвращению в прошлое.

Он тяжело вздохнул и засунул руку в карман, перебирая пальцами лежащие в нем пузырьки - разлитые в небьющиеся склянки зелья Дугала Фрейзера, которые ему приказал приготовить Валериан много лет назад, по прибытии Гарри в Цитадель Теней. Тогда они взяли приличное количество его крови и позже объяснили, как все это будет работать. Если он выпьет черное зелье, названное "Регрессом", то вернется в тот возраст, когда были собраны ингредиенты. Второе зелье, флуоресцирующее оранжевое, под названием "Возвращение", обратит его к истинному состоянию. Самым интересным было, что зелье Регресса действовало всего неделю, он должен будет следить за временем. Запасенного хватит и на сотню преобразований, но он надеялся использовать его пореже. В конце концов, он испытал его недавно, и это совсем не было приятным опытом.

Сейчас он стоял в одном из переулков Лютного, скрытый тенями и надвинутым на лицо капюшоном, поджидая кого-нибудь из Пожирателей Смерти, что бы обеспечить себе входной билет к Волдеморту. Этот план показался ему лучшим из всех придуманных. Он не волновался, что его узнают в нынешнем виде: никто не ожидает увидеть довольно высокого молодого человека с длинными до пояса волосами и холодными яркими глазами. Даже те, кто знал его близко, вероятно будут в затруднении, не то что остальная магическая общественность, которая признавала его только при виде шрама. А этот самый явный из признаков прошлой его жизни был скрыт волосами.

Так же он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь в переулке признал в нем вампира. Людей питал врожденный страх оказаться внизу пищевой цепочки, свойственный человеческой натуре.

Оставалось двадцать четыре часа до того момента, как его младшее подобие покинет Прайвет Драйв. Целый час он подпирал стену, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь признака Пожирателя Смерти. Они что, ушли в подполье после нападения на Министерство? Черт, он надеялся, что нет! Вздохнув, он встал поудобнее: ожидание затягивалось.

оОоОо

Люциус Малфой был абсолютно разбит. После Азкабана он чувствовал недомогание, его репутация была полностью уничтожена, а банковский счет - заморожен. Как посмел этот мальчишка Поттер так с ним поступить? Если бы не связи в Министерстве, то он до сих пор гнил бы в собственном дерьме в одной из камер!

Он с врожденным апломбом шел рядом с сыном по Косой аллее, стараясь не обращать внимания на шепотки за спиной. Приличное общество его теперь избегало, но он не был бы Малфоем, если бы показал, что ему на это не наплевать. Все эти люди всего лишь букашки под его сапогами, и он не доставит им удовольствия, продемонстрировав свою нынешнюю ничтожность. Пусть говорят, но когда к власти придет Темный Лорд, они все будут валяться в его ногах.

Он оставил Драко в магазине мадам Малкин, а сам тем временем отправился к Борджину. Пухлый хозяин магазина постоянно припрятывал от любопытных глаз Министерства кое-какие темные вещицы. По приказу повелителя он должен был забрать определенную книгу, и неважно, что Люциус был от этого не в восторге. Лучше пусть плохое настроение будет у него, чем у Темного Лорда.

Потому что, когда Волдеморт не в настроении, то и всем вокруг нерадостно.

Все еще ведя внутренний диалог и игнорируя окружающих, он накинул на голову капюшон, проходя угол Косой аллеи и Лютного переулка. Конечно же, он не заметил пристального взгляда, следящего за каждым его движением, и не придал значения инстинкту добычи, находившейся под прицелом хищника. На самом деле, Люциус даже не успел среагировать, когда его прижали к стене, заведя руки над головой. Лицо нападавшего было почти полностью скрыто, когда наклонившись и самодовольно усмехаясь, он начал шептать ему: - Ну, привет, Люциус. Прости мои ужасные манеры, но мне кое-что от тебя нужно - аудиенция с твоим хозяином. Сейчас.

Люциус ухмыльнулся, поворачивая голову и утыкаясь в черные волосы: - Как будто я подчинюсь, только потому, что вы меня поймали. Отпустите, вы, отвратительный кретин.

В ответ послышалось тихое хмыканье, и горячее дыхание опалило его ухо, заставляя вздрогнуть: - Ах, Люциус... Ты же не хочешь, чтобы что-то случилось с твоим хорошеньким наследником, не так ли? Думаю, в твоих интересах аппарировать нас к Темному Лорду, и поживее... прежде, чем твой снобизм заставит меня потерять терпение.

В этот раз дрожь Люциуса была вызвана отнюдь не удовольствием. Он бы не обратил внимания, если бы угрожали ему лично... но его сын был продолжателем рода Малфоев, и он не позволит чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Да и чувство самосохранения было в крови слизеринцев. Его лицо исказила усмешка: - Готовься сдохнуть.

- Ах, - произнес низким голосом таинственный человек, немного отодвигаясь. Теперь можно было разглядеть его ярко-зеленые глаза с серебристыми точками. - Давай посмотрим, хмм?

Люциус скрипнул зубами и аппарировал их обоих к поместью Риддла.

оОоОо

Гарри был доволен. Мало того, что он наконец-то нашел Пожирателя Смерти, так им еще и оказался Люциус Малфой. Он подавил в себе желание немедленно разузнать, как аристократу удалось избежать Азкабана, и просто наслаждался подергиванием тела в своей хватке. Нет, он, конечно, ненавидел этого придурка с его заоблачным самомнением и исковерканными идеалами... но черт побери, мужчина был красив. А Гарри любил красивые игрушки.

Но сейчас у него были дела, поэтому бросив в красавчика Petrificus Totalus, он поправил капюшон мантии и направился к дому. Он прекрасно осознавал, что блондин может попробовать отомстить, но убийство одного из Пожирателей Смерти вряд ли обеспечит благосклонность Волдеморта.

Гарри потер лоб, прежде чем понял, что сделал. Шрам опять начал зудеть. Кровь вампира подавляла видения и боль, но оказалось, что между ними все-таки какая-то связь осталась. Он позволил интуиции вести его по извилистым темным коридорам, мимо комнаты заполненной Пожирателями Смерти в полном обмундировании. Некоторые из них переправляли из одной комнаты в другую какие-то бумаги, остальные просто болтали. Все это напоминало странную вечеринку. Интересно, какой совокупный коэффициент умственного развития у этой группы? Гарри вздохнул и начал пробираться по стеночке к двери. Хорошо, что он в своей черной мантии практически сливался с толпой. На него никто даже внимания не обратил.

Если честно, то он все еще не был уверен, как поступит дальше. С одной стороны, он может сразу обнаружить себя. Но реакция Волдеморта непредсказуема, и были небезосновательные опасения, что он представит его всем, как свой трофей. А с другой стороны, он может отрекомендовать себя, как влиятельного вампира, ищущего союза. Но и здесь был маленький недостаток: ну, не верил Гарри, что Темный Лорд согласится на равноправный союз. А на колени перед кем-то он становиться не желал ни за какие коврижки. Он уже подошел к декорированным дубовым дверям, а четкого решения у него так и не было. Ему никогда не удавалось планировать, он предпочитал действовать.

Это было в характере гриффиндорца.

Кабинет Волдеморта был на удивление просторен и светел, солнечные лучи беспрепятственно проникали сквозь огромные окна, расположенные на одной из стен. Гарри думал, что здесь будет мрачно, сыро и тесно. Что, в конце концов, может быть лучше для змеи? Но такого он уж точно никак не ожидали, и если честно, такое положение дел ему очень даже импонировало.

Что его не удивило, так это болезненно бледный, змееподобный Волдеморт, который сидел за столом, зарывшись в какие-то бумаги. От отвращения Гарри передернуло, когда он глянул на лицо: практически плоский нос, бледная как воск кожа контрастировала с черной мантией. Это воистину была пугающая картина: сгорбленное, рычащее в негодовании нечто, вышедшее прямо из его кошмаров. Ах, да, он был еще и омерзителен. Однако Гарри уже не ребенок, и он был уверен, что сможет сдержать Темного Лорда, если понадобится. Все-таки, его в течение десяти лет обучали лучшие дуэлянты мира бессмертных.

Все еще не снимая капюшона, Гарри ступил в комнату и тут же был остановлен видом направленной на него волшебной полочки – тис, 13,5 дюймов. Яркие темно-красные глаза впились в него, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь: - Нахальный идиот, как ты посмел зайти без стука?

- Ну что ты, Том, нет необходимости грубить, - легко ответил Гарри, подавляя детские страхи.

Волдеморт ощетинился, его усмешка превратилась в рычание: - Кто ты такой?

Гарри опустил капюшон и усмехнулся, стараясь игнорировать раздражающее покалывание в шраме: - Почему бы пока не называть меня Хаосом, мистер Риддл?

- Crucio!

Гарри отступил с линии поражения летящего проклятия: - А вот это действительно было грубо. Где ваши манеры? Или вы всех своих предполагаемых союзников так встречаете?

Волдеморт посмотрел на него негодующе, сильнее сжимая палочку:

- Что тебе здесь надо?

- Союз, - промурлыкал Гарри, приближаясь к столу. - Вы хотите править Магическим миром, правильно? Я могу вам помочь в достижении этой цели. Просто, вам нужно верней расставить свои приоритеты.

- Мои приоритеты в порядке, ты, наглая маленькая дрянь!

- Правда? - Гарри плюхнулся в стоящее напротив стола кресло с высокой спинкой. Перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник, он уперся подбородком в ладонь. - После возрождения, большинство ваших грандиозных планов включало некоего Гарри Поттера. Вы одержимы мальчишкой и его убийством. И это ослепляет вас, уводя от других целей.

- Ты идиот, раз пришел сюда и стал разглагольствовать...

Он с ухмылкой перебил Волдеморта, впиваясь зелеными глазами в темно-красные:

- Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...

Вот теперь Волдеморт взъярился не на шутку. Красные глаза полыхнули гневом, и Гарри невольно задался вопросом, а точно ли взглядом нельзя убить? Но сказанное им было важно, и потому давало гарантию, что теперь Темный маг выслушает его. Тот встал со стула и направил волшебную палочку прямо в лицо молодому человеку:

- Откуда ты узнал пророчество?

Гарри сглотнул все страхи, неподвластные его контролю, и продолжил, все так же не отрывая взгляда от глаз своего визави:

- И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока существует другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...

Волдеморт не перебивал, рука с палочкой опустилась. Потянулись минуты, а он все еще стоял, пристально вглядываясь в противоположную стену, видимо, переваривая сказанное. Гарри понимал его ошеломление, он сам через это прошел. Поэтому тихонечко сидел и забавлялся игрой эмоций на лице Темного мага. Если честно, было странно наблюдать такие относительно нормальные выражения на всегда холодном лице. Волдеморт опять сел, устало проведя рукой по лицу: - Хаос, правильно? Только старик знает пророчество, как тебе удалось заполучить его?

Гарри мурлыкнул: - Позже я вернусь к этому. Любопытство толкает меня спросить вас о кое-чем. Если допустить, что пророчество - верно, что вы собираетесь делать?

- Конечно же, разделаться с мальчишкой. Или ты думаешь, что есть другой выход, нежели его убийство? - Волдеморт снова ухмылялся.

Гарри изобразил на лице беспечность: - Ну, по крайней мере, вы зрите глубже, чем я ранее предполагал. Я уж подумал, вы пойдете по стопам Дамблдора, который трактует пророчество однобоко.

Волдеморт покачал головой и откинулся на спинку стула: - Нет, тут хитрая формулировка, оставляющая много белых пятен. Использование слов "жить" и "существовать", говорит о том, что я должен убить мальчика, прежде чем смогу найти истинное подобие жизни.

Покачивая ногой, Гарри почти улыбнулся: - Вы куда менее безумны, чем меня убеждали. Вы почти угадали.

На что получил в ответ острый негодующий взгляд: - Что ты подразумеваешь под "почти"?

Гарри подался вперед, наконец-то нормально садясь в кресле: - Как вы и предположили, слова "жить" и "существовать" имеют различное значение. Но зачем убивать мальчика, только из-за того, что он в силах победить вас? Разве не было бы более разумным, сделать его союзником и идти к своей цели вместе? Ведь если он в силах победить вас, то точно окажется полезен.

- Мальчишка не видит махинаций Дамблдора, он слишком очарован Светом.

Гарри ухмыльнулся: - Вы так в этом уверены, Том?

Волдеморт сузил глаза, и молодой человек почти увидел в воображении парящую над его головой вспыхнувшую лампочку.

- Кто ты?

- О, я знал, что гениальный Том Марволо Риддл соединит все части этой головоломки, - сказал Гарри с озорной улыбкой. - Так приятно снова видеть вас, Том. Прошло столько времени... по крайней мере, для меня.

оОоОо

Цитадель Теней – (Sceaduwe Citadel) – со староангл. Sceadu - тени, мрак;

chouchou (фр.) –разг. милок, душенька; любимчик

Myllakka ( фин.) – хаос, сумбур, смятение, переполох. В дальнейшем мы решили называть Гарри Хаосом, т.к. оригинальное произношение финского слова звучит неблагозвучно (и было категорически забраковано бетой).

*Гамельнский крысолов (нем. Rattenfanger von Hameln), гамельнский дудочник — персонаж средневековой немецкой легенды.

*Судьба – имеются ввиду греческие богини Мойры, прядущие нити бытия.


	3. Modus Vivendi

**Глава 3. Modus vivendi**

Гарри сердито посмотрел на Волдеморта, наконец-то переставшего кидать в него проклятия. Только он рассекретил свою личность, как тут же был вынужден пересмотреть мнение о психологическом состоянии Темного мага - он еле успевал уворачиваться от летящих в него проклятий. Поначалу он прятался, выстраивая вокруг себя защитные чары, но минут через десять, в течение которых его обстреливали так, будто на лбу у него была нарисована мишень, ему это порядком осточертело.

Кто же знал, что остановить весь этот импровизированный поединок можно парой слов?

Он кинул одно из своих любимых проклятий, которое мучительно переворачивало кожу наизнанку и, не убивая, прикрепляло обратно с оголенными нервами и капиллярами.

- Откуда ты узнал это заклинание? Единственное описание содержится в дневнике Ле Фейя...

Гарри изогнул бровь, удивляясь эмоциям на лице Волдеморта. Тот явно был заинтригован, и он не мог не почувствовать ответной взволнованности. Наконец-то, кто-то смог оценить всю Темноту одного из его любимых боевых заклинаний! Большинство Бессмертных не использовало волшебство магов, поэтому, кроме Данте ему и не с кем было его обсудить:

- Да, да, описано в Фата Моргана, страница четыреста...

- Семнадцать, да! – Волдеморт, несмотря на свое уродство, выглядел помолодевшим с открытой улыбкой на лице, явно очарованный тем, что кто-то еще читал эту редкую книгу. - Ты видел заклинание entrail-rearranging на странице шестьсот семьдесят два?

Гарри кивнул, опустив палочку и возвращая на лицо усмешку:

- Достаточно опасно в использовании - слегка искаженное произношение закончится вашей кастрацией. Благодарю, но я пока не готов пойти на столь кардинальный шаг. А вы читали Ужасные и Враждебные проклятия от Мервина Злобного*?

- Разве есть копии этой книги? Ведь большинство работ исчезло после его смерти.

- На двадцатилетие мне подарили одну из последних оставшихся копий... Я могу дать вам почитать ее, если хотите.

В этот момент оба поняли бессмысленность дальнейшей баталии и, успокоившись, заняли прежние места по обе стороны стола, не обращая внимания на полный разгром кабинета. От подлокотника Гарри ногой отпихнул большой кусок столешницы раскромсанного чайного столика и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Волдеморт наблюдал за ним снисходительно, затем, вздохнув, провел рукой по лысине:

- Должен признать, проявленные познания в области Темных искусств подтверждают историю, рассказанную тобой.

- Для меня прошло десять лет, Том. Я обучался не только простым дуэлям, но и магическим. После фиаско в Департаменте Министерства у меня наконец-то открылись глаза, и я понял, как ничтожно мало контролировал свою собственную жизнь. Я изменился и теперь готов противостоять своей судьбе... и думаю, что лучше всего это сделать, сотрудничая с вами, - Гарри убрал выбившийся локон волос за ухо и усмехнулся Волдеморту. - Ах, да, и я позаимствую вам книгу.

Темный маг поджал тонкие губы и в течение неимоверно долгих мгновений сверлил Гарри темно-красными глазами:

- Да будет так, Поттер. Осмелюсь сказать, ты вырастил в себе сносного слизеринца.

- Ах, Том... он всегда был во мне, - лишь ухмыльнулся Гарри.

- Почему ты все время называешь меня этим плебейским именем? - Волдеморт закатил глаза и переплел пальцы. - Знаешь же, как я его презираю.

- Потому что, в независимости от вашего желания, это ваше имя. Если вы так настаиваете, то я буду называть вас Волдемортом, хотя и предпочел бы Томом.

- Ладно, это не суть важно, - ответил тот, махнув рукой. - Имя - это только имя. Но если ты назовешь меня так перед Пожирателями Смерти, то мне придется применить круциатус. Теперь перейдем к твоим грандиозным планам. Они просто обязаны быть такими, иначе тебя бы никакая сила сюда не принесла.

- Хогвартс, - просто заявил Гарри. - Не обижайтесь, конечно, но вы после возрождения до странности пассивны. Министерство и Хогвартс – два самых важных учреждения магического мира Великобритании. Заполучив контроль над ними, мы... охватим всю страну.

- Признаю, что мои приоритеты были устремлены только к одной цели, - медленно кивнул Волдеморт, - но согласись, любой будет неудовлетворен, проведя больше десяти лет в облике бесплотного духа, - сухо сказал он, переплетая пальцы и кладя на них подбородок. – Несмотря на это, я исподволь расставлял своих людей на министерских должностях. Но когда тебе удалось в прошлом месяце опорочить Люциуса, мои планы приостановились.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и внезапно что-то вспомнив, засмеялся:

- Ой, Люциус явно будет не в духе... Я оставил его обездвиженного у входа.

- Ты... обездвижил Люциуса?

- Ну, я должен же был как-то сюда добраться. И выбрал самый легкий путь: подошел к нашему симпатичному мистеру Малфою в Лютом переулке и, как можно более мило попросил его сопроводить меня к вам... само собой разумеется, он не пришел в восторг и я просто-таки вынужден был его обездвижить, пока он не принял ответных мер.

- Поттер, - поднял Волдеморт одну безволосую бровь, - я был бы весьма рад, если бы ты впредь не нападал на моих последователей.

- А знаете, можете звать меня Гарри, - парировал тот, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. - Теперь, когда мы пришли к соглашению, я не намерен гоняться за вашими Пожирателями Смерти и нападать на них. Ах, да, вы же понимаете, что метку я не приму и не начну падать перед вами ниц?

- Я так и думал... – Волдеморт нахмурился, его челюсти сжались. - Ты и твоя гриффиндорская тупость. Но должен согласиться, хотя мне это и не по душе, но заставлять тебя мне не с руки. Я прав, маленький гриффиндорец?

- Ах, но это во мне говорит слизеринская гордость. Я никому не подчинюсь.

- Звучит как вызов, - тонкие губы изогнулись в злой ухмылке. - Было бы интересно доказать обратное.

- Теперь между нами другая история, - тихо хмыкнул Гарри. - Но, не в обиду будет сказано, Том, вы не мой типаж. Меня не привлекают чешуйчатые.

Волдеморт не обиделся, только с лица его исчезла усмешка:

- Как ты планируешь взять Хогвартс?

- Изнутри, конечно же.

Пристальный взгляд требовал конкретики. Гарри наклонился вперед, поставив локти на стол Волдеморта:

- Я вернусь в дом своих родственников, а потом, как и всегда после каникул, поеду в Хогвартс, изменив внешность с помощью зелий Возвращения и Регресса. Буду играть роль Золотого Мальчика Дамблдора и к концу года избавлюсь от старика.

- Когда планируешь начать?

- Я должен вернуться к родственникам завтра к полудню.

- Очень неудобно. Тебя надо представить Пожирателям Смерти, и нам еще придется многое обсудить. Я бы хотел услышать твои планы на будущее.

- Согласен, нам надо серьезно поговорить, Том. И прежде всего – об этих ваших бессмысленных убийствах, склоняющих противоборство в пользу Света. Согласен, совокупление магов с маглами увеличивает рождаемость сквибов, но чем вам не угодили маглорожденные? Хочу уведомить, что меня это совершенно не устраивает.

- Ты знаешь, что маглы сделают, если узнают о нас? - Багровые глаза прищурились. - Мы станем мишенями, потому что отличаемся от них и представляем этим угрозу. Мы не можем так рисковать.

- А подозрительно странные массовые убийства по всем местным английским деревушкам, как скрыть? - парировал Гарри. - Само собой разумеется, стоит раскрыться, как маглы начнут на нас охоту - их менталитет мало изменился со времен Судебного процесса над Салемскими ведьмами. И я не сомневаюсь в их реакции, узнай они, что волшебство реально. Но, Том, вы должны знать, самая большая сила маглов в отрицании. Они не поверят в существование магии без доказательств... а как они могут получить эти доказательства?

- Проблема не в доказательствах. Проблема в том, что дураки, поддерживающие Свет, хотят подружиться с маглами! Если эти идиоты дорвутся до власти, то через несколько лет рассекретят нас перед маглами. Я предпочитаю истребление, - отрезал Волдеморт.

- Наши технологии усовершенствовались по сравнению со средневековыми, они не смогут нас найти, если мы сами того не пожелаем. В конце концов, у нас есть маглоотталкивающие чары, которые обойти можно только посредством специального заклинания, известного немногим... Том, они нас не найдут. Даже если бы все маглорожденные разом захотели показать наш мир, то и в этом случае ничего бы у них не удалось. Ха, да маглы должны будут сбросить бомбу на свой же город, чтобы избавиться от нас.

Волдеморт слегка склонил голову, признавая его правоту:

- В любом случае, маглорожденные так же как и маглы разбавляют чистую кровь. Это означает конец Магического мира.

- Как они разбавляют? Том, волшебник - он и в Африке волшебник. Что лучше, когда два мага рожают детей или чистокровные, скрещиваясь между собой, приносят уродливое потомство? Или еще хуже - остракизм чистокровных, например, как Уизли, которые потеряют свой генофонд смешиваясь с маглами?

Волдеморт откинулся на спинку стула и что-то молча обдумывал. Гарри же сидел тихо и рассматривал сменяющиеся выражения на рептиливидном лице. Молчание было удивительно комфортным, и он задался вопросом, нормально ли это в присутствии бывшего врага. У него не было времени тщательнее обмозговать это, так как Волдеморт, что-то решив, пожал плечами:

- Признаю, это не лишено смысла, но ты знаешь, Пожиратели не будут счастливы.

- А мне какое до этого дело? Это ваши слуги, не так ли? И либо они подчиняются, либо вы начнете раскидываться круциатусами, пока они не сделают как им велено. Авторитет большинства вряд ли влияет на вас.

- Полагаю, ты прав, - ответил Волдеморт с довольной улыбкой. - Как мы будем встречаться, когда ты вернешься в Хогвартс? Твое отсутствие непременно заметят.

- Если исчезать нечасто, то никто и не заметит.

- Северус может с этим помочь.

- Нет, - быстро ответил Гарри, возможно слишком быстро.

- И почему нет? Он единственный отмеченный Пожиратель в Хогвартсе, конечно, ты можешь принять от него помощь.

- Я... - он прервался, раздражаясь на самого себя. Несмотря на ненависть к сальноволосому засранцу, он не желал ему смерти. В конце концов, нет прямого доказательства, что зельевар на стороне Дамблдора. Он может легко играть за оба фронта. - Не имею привычки доверять двойным агентам. Он шпионит для вас в Хогвартсе и, в то же время, для Дамблдора - здесь. Трудно понять, на чьей конкретно стороне его лояльность. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал обо мне.

Волдеморт взглянул скептически, но кивнул:

- Прекрасно. Но когда ты убедишься в его верности, то или выведешь его из игры, или доверишься, так?

- Да. Если он оступится, то меня не смутит, использовать его как закуску, - ответил он, ухмыльнувшись и как будто ненароком, показывая длинный клык.

Паукообразные пальцы побарабанили по столу:

- Это поднимает другой вопрос. Как ты собираешься скрыть в Хогвартсе свои вампирские качества? Даже зелья не замаскируют твои клыки и тягу к крови.

- Выкручусь. Так как недавно погиб мой крестный, никого не удивит моя неулыбчивость и любовь к продолжительным прогулкам.

- Его смерть была случайностью, - Волдеморт слегка наклонил голову. - Никто не знал, что Беллатрисса использует Аваду. Но это не означает, что я даю тебе карт-бланш в личной вендетте...

- Я не прощу ее за эту ошибку, однако никого больше не виню в его смерти. У меня было много лет, чтобы оплакать его, и пусть я очень по нему скучаю... но не думаю, что он бы принял меня таким, каким я стал. Все сложилось... к лучшему, - Гарри покачал головой и силой воли нацепил на лицо улыбку. - Что там у нас с мировым господством?

- Не валяй дурака, - закатил глаза Волдеморт.

- Ну, я реально не понимаю, чего именно вы добиваетесь. Ладно, с разгромом оппозиции и перехватом Министерства, все предельно ясно... но какова ваша конечная цель?

- Быть единоличным властителем. Чтобы все считались с моей силой и рассматривали меня как символ, я должен быть...

- Не задушите меня своим эго...

Тот откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в потолок:

- Схема власти в Великобритании значительно тревожит меня: она полностью коррумпирована и не поддается контролю.

- Ага, вы уже что-то нарисовали в своем воображении?

- Именно. Я удостоверюсь, что у маглов не будет шансов нам противостоять, и волшебники не вымрут. Наша кровь останется чистой и сильной, и поэтому мы выиграем предстоящую гонку. Под моим руководством волшебники вернут свое величие...

- Ваше самомнение беспредельно, Том.

- Если ты не заткнешься, Поттер, я пропишу тебя в Лету.

Гарри пожал плечом и ухмыльнулся:

- Я просто подкалываю вас. Хорошо, тогда давайте... поговорим о войне. Вы уже продумали, как это будет?

- Если ты шут, то это не означает, что и я такой же. Через час я вызову Пожирателей, а до тех пор займемся планированием.

оОоОо

Гарри опять натянул капюшон мантии, скрывая лицо в его тени, и встал позади Волдеморта, ожидающего Хвоста. За прошедший час они успели о многом поговорить и даже прийти к компромиссам с обеих сторон. Если честно, Гарри был неимоверно удивлен, что у них с Риддлом смогли сложиться хорошие рабочие отношения. Как тот заметил много лет назад в Тайной комнате: они очень похожи. Теперь, когда с него спали розовые очки, Гарри заметил, что они органично дополняют друг друга. Впервые за много лет он нашел человека, помимо Валериана, с которым мог спокойно говорить и непринужденно шутить. Даже если тот и убил его родителей. Нет, конечно же, он не собирался кидаться ему на шею и признаваться в любви, но они нашли общий язык.

Как только Петтигрю крадучись вошел в зал, Гарри не сдержал рычания. Волдеморт на это приподнял безволосую бровь, и ему пришлось приблизиться, чтоб крыса ничего не услышала:

= Жажду его убийства, Том. Я не могу тронуть Беллатриссу, но требую его смерти! =

Волдеморт посмотрел в зеленые глаза:

= Прекрасно. Это может подождать? На данный момент, он весьма полезен. =

Гарри кивнул и снова опустил голову, стараясь не смотреть в сторону крысы, чтобы не распалять желание прибить ее ненароком. Хриплым, шипящим голосом Волдеморт приказал Петтигрю встать на колени и протянуть руку, чтобы активизировать Черную метку. Гарри зло ухмыльнулся, когда предатель захныкал от боли.

На призыв откликнулись почти тут же. Одетые в черные мантии люди с масками на лицах постепенно заполняли зал, преклоняя колени перед повелителем. Глаза Волдеморта мерцали лениво и зло, впиваясь взглядом в смельчаков, посмевших обратить внимание на человека, стоявшего по левую руку от их господина. Через четверть часа Темный Лорд удовлетворенно окинул взглядом около тридцати безликих Пожирателей Смерти.

- У нас новый союзник, - прошипел он и махнул рукой в сторону Гарри. Молодой человек еле удержался от хмыканья, когда по залу разнеслось протяжное шипение. - Он влиятелен, поэтому вы должны относиться к нему с тем же почтением, что и ко мне. Если ваши умственные способности настолько низки, что позволят напасть на него, я не буду стоять на пути его мщения. Его зовут Хаос, и с ним мы победим в этой войне! Скоро в наших руках будет и Хогвартс, и Министерство магии.

Гарри шагнул вперед и опустил капюшон мантии, открывая свое лицо. Он слегка ухмыльнулся, заметив, как напрягся один из Пожирателей. Белые длинные волосы из-под маски выдавали личность их владельца. Люциус был явно недоволен, и Гарри с нетерпением ждал возможность ткнуть в грязь его задиристый нос.

Гарри кивнул группе и снова отступил. Потом Волдеморт заслушал доклады и раздал новые поручения, а он тихо стоял и наблюдал. Его поражало, насколько отличался этот Темный Лорд, запугивающий одним взглядом своих последователей, от того, с которым он провел несколько часов, обсуждая планы. Это было почти смешно. Он усиленно игнорировал темные взгляды Люциуса Малфоя и яростные - Белатриссы Лестрейндж. Ну, с этой женщиной все ясно: она априори была недовольна каждым, кто оказывался ближе к ее хозяину, чем она. Это нисколько не обеспокоило Гарри, пока она не начнет ставить ему палки в колеса.

Из задумчивости его вывел голос Волдеморта, обращающегося к Снейпу. Начинал осуществляться план по выявлению истинной преданности хогвартсовского зельевара:

- Северус, подойдите. Остальные свободны.

Как только затихли хлопки аппараций, Гарри присел на край помоста и удивленно глянул на фыркнувшего Волдеморта. Пожав плечами, он стрельнул глазами в приблизившегося Снейпа, который в это время встал на колени.

- Да, мой Повелитель?

- В этом году все наше внимание сосредоточится на Хогвартсе. Вы будете играть во всем этом очень запутанную роль, но сейчас я хочу напомнить, вы должны собрать столько информации, сколько будет возможно. И, конечно же, старик не должен узнать о наших планах.

- Да, мой Повелитель, - ответил Северус, кланяясь так, что его маска чуть не коснулась пола.

- Вы можете идти.

Когда зельевар встал, Гарри не смог удержать тихий смешок:

- Том, вы невообразимо хороши в запугивании и дрессировке. Вы, случаем, не даете уроков? О, с таким талантом я бы не плохо повеселился.

Волдеморт нахмурился:

- Что я тебе говорил по поводу чертового имени, мальчишка?

- Ах, но кроме нас тут только Снейп. Ничего же страшного.

Волдеморт закатил глаза, и Гарри был рад, что в них не читалось враждебности:

- Я должен бы тебя проклясть.

- Ага, думаю, должны. Но тогда я рассержусь и не дам книгу.

- А тебе не кажется, что ты взгромоздился мне на шею и свесил ноги?

- Разумеется, оттуда лучше видно.

Северус зачарованно уставился на человека, который позволил себе... подшучивать? подтрунивать над Темным Лордом! Либо этот Хаос безумен, либо чертовски везуч, коли до сих пор жив. И Волдеморта это позабавило? В этот момент Северус почувствовал гнетущее предвестие обреченности и задался вопросом, что же ждет Магический мир.

Когда Северус аппарировал, Гарри встал и с усмешкой на губах догнал Волдеморта, выходящего из зала:

- Ну, это было забавно.

Темный Лорд не потрудился даже взглянуть на него:

- Поттер, клянусь, ты вгонишь меня в могилу.

- Ах, но Том... - Гарри поравнялся с ним и озорно ухмыльнулся. - Забава только началась.

оОоОо

Modus vivendi (лат. modus vivendi — образ жизни, способ существования) - дипломатический термин, означающий временное, обычно краткосрочное соглашение, заключаемое в тех случаях, когда существуют обстоятельства, не позволяющие достигнуть постоянного или длительного соглашения.

Мервин Злобный (Средневековье, годы жизни неизвестны) — изобрёл множество весьма неприятных проклятий и заклинаний.


	4. Скука

**Глава 4. Скука**

Гарри прикрыл глаза, смакуя кровь только что пойманного и оглушенного мужчины. Удобнее перехватив мускулистое предплечье, он сильнее впился в растерзанное запястье. Как же долго он не питался человеческой кровью, обычно заменяя ее животной или искусственной. И сейчас он упивался равномерными ударами сердца: их стаккато проникало прямо в мозг, теплая кровь медленно текла по горлу.

Услышав, как биение сердца жертвы постепенно замедляется, Гарри осторожно отстранился, удостоверившись, что человек переживет рассвет. Пока удавалось питаться под покровом ночи, не было никакой необходимости в убийстве. Даже несмотря на то, что физически и духовно он переродился, убийства все равно оставались за гранью его понимания. Конечно, оно входило в менталитет вампиров, впрочем, как и Темной стороны, поэтому Гарри был готов убивать, и его это даже не сильно беспокоило. Однако зачем убивать без нужды?

Вытащив у жертвы бумажник, он достал деньги, а остальное бросил рядом в грязь. Очнувшись, мужчина посчитает, что его ограбили. Возможно, расскажет об этом своим знакомым, ну, а потом благополучно забудет и никогда не вспомнит. Если честно, то Гарри не нужны были деньги, но он решил, что их наличие вызовет у жертв массу вопросов. Проведя рукой по губам, и удостоверившись, что они не в крови, он поспешил покинуть переулок, проскользнув в тень, и избегая маглов. Темнота скрыла его от глаз редких прохожих, и он свернул на ничем непримечательную улочку, собираясь аппарировать "домой".

Только от одной мысли о Дурслях он рефлекторно скрипнул зубами. У него не было никакого желания возвращаться туда, но выбора тоже не было. Вряд ли кого-то это интересует, но на этой неделе ему исполняется шестнадцать лет. Для окружающих он все тот же обыкновенный подросток с сильной тоской по Сириусу и грузом ответственности за весь Магический мир на плечах. Поэтому он должен оставаться в "заботливых" руках своих родственничков, пока через несколько недель Дамблдор не соблаговолит забрать его на площадь Гриммо. Не то чтобы Гарри с нетерпением ждал этого момента... но, после всех этих лет, он считал, что хорошо бы сродниться с Сириусом хоть в чем-то, пусть это только мрачная атмосфера родового гнезда.

Осмотревшись и убедившись, что остался незамеченным, Гарри сосредоточился на парке близ Прайвет Драйв 4, и с легким хлопком аппарировал. Открыв глаза, он скривился от нахлынувших совсем не радужных воспоминаний и скользнул за дерево.

Использовав свои обострившиеся чувства и поняв, что один, он капнул на язык черное зелье и от боли впился пальцами в грубую кору. Каждая частичка тела будто разрывалась от жгучего пламени. Он чувствовал, как кожа утягивается, как перестраиваются мышцы, как кости, скрипя, трутся друг об друга. Конечно, после преобразования тело потеряет большую часть своей силы и мышечной массы, но какая теперь разница, раз он вампир.

Гарри задохнулся: боль начала отступать, на глаза накатили слезы. В какой-то момент преобразования он упал на колени, и опять короткая непослушная челка трепетала от его тяжелого дыхания. Еле встав и выпрямившись, он содрогнулся и напряг бицепс, раздражаясь на свое младшее «я» за то, что был таким слабаком.

Тут же на него нахлынули сомнения и страх – сможет ли он убедительно сыграть свою роль? Помнится, Волдеморт задавал ему такой вопрос, но в ту ночь Гарри был намного более убежден в своих силах. За прошедшие десять лет он превратился в уверенного в себе молодого человека, смотрящего на мир свысока. Хогвартс сам по себе плох: с этими поклонниками-пустышками, ревнивыми одноклассниками и придурошными слизеринцами, но вот как вынести нападки Дурслей и, желательно, не поубивать их в процессе?

Поначалу он всерьез подумывал об Imperio, но затем вспомнил о магии крови. Не то чтобы эта защита все еще работала после воскрешения Волдеморта, но Дамблдор все время говорил о вере, любви и другой ерунде, которую усердно вливал в уши своему драгоценному Золотому Мальчику. Досадно оставаться в этом мерзком месте, зная, что причин для этого уже нет. К сожалению, охранные чары контролировали все волшебство в своих пределах, и поэтому Imperio, вероятнее всего, будет замечено.

Оставались угрозы... Гарри ухмыльнулся. Вернон ни за что в жизни не свяжется с волшебниками из вне, поэтому никто и не узнает о тонком намеке на то, что Гарри не потерпит того хамства, что сопровождало его в этом доме пятнадцать лет. Эта мысль придала сил, и юноша энергично зашагал к дому. Садистские мысли затопили голову, когда он услышал собирающегося на работу дядю. Проживет ли он несколько недель под запретом на использование магии? Да без проблем, он же не какой-то там чистокровный, который жить без этого не может.

Не утруждая себя нормами поведения, он с грохотом открыл дверь и зловеще ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Вернон повернул к нему жирное лицо, уже краснеющее от гнева, и вместо ожидаемого увидел совершенно... невозмутимого племянника.

- Мальчишка! - сощурившись, проревел Вернон. - Где ты шлялся всю ночь?

Гарри усмехнулся и дернул одним плечом, будто муху сгоняя: - Гулял.

Толстяк шагнул вперед, испепеляя его яростным взглядом, но Гарри не сдвинулся ни на йоту, даже когда Вернон встал в считанных сантиметрах от него и стал орать, брызжа слюной: - Слушай меня, мальчишка! Я не стану мириться с твоим хамством только потому, что на твоей стороне такие же уроды, как и ты!

Гарри спокойно сделал шаг назад и широко ухмыльнулся, выставляя длинные клыки и не скрывая желания высосать из толстяка всю кровь: - Так-так, Вернон... ты же не хочешь, чтобы я рассердился, не так ли? Поверь... - Гарри злобно глянул на съежившегося мужчину и наклонился к нему: - Мне не нужна магия, чтобы каждый из вашей семейки пожалел, что на свет родился.

Вернон выдохнул: - Как ты..!

Гарри вышел через парадную дверь и закрыл ее. И задумался, почему Вернон не закрыл ее этим роковым утром, как делал всегда. В конце концов, он решил, что это было сделано для него. Ну, теперь, Вернон не будет беспокоиться, Гарри уже в доме не было.

Ухмыльнувшись, он вскочил на крышу "прекрасного" небольшого пригородного домика, вытащил из кармана мантию-невидимку и одел ее. Будет глупо, если один из надзирателей из Ордена Феникса его увидит. Здесь он собирался отдохнуть до вечера, пока не уйдет его младшая копия.

оОоОо

Волдеморт автоматически черканул на пергаменте. В последнее время он был как на автопилоте: со времени фиаско в Отделе Тайн он только читал отчеты и расписывался, расписывался, расписывался. Пока что его прямого присутствия нигде не требовалось, и даже пытать Пожирателей Смерти стало совсем неинтересно. После возрождения он часто использовал Круциатус в ответ на любую провинность, смакуя обретение телесной формы и наличие прямого доступа к своей магии, но новизна постепенно выцвела.

Когда жизнь стала отчаянно пресной, появился Гарри чертов Поттер. В течение многих часов они планировали стратегию захвата Магического мира через систематическое постепенное уничтожение Министерства и ликвидацию своей самой многочисленной оппозиции одним махом. Без Альбуса Дамблдора Орден Феникса перестанет существовать. И прежде, чем они успеют перегруппироваться, Гарри Поттер явится всему миру как компаньон Темного Лорда, предопределяя судьбу Магического мира.

Он пока что не был уверен, как реагировать на неприкосновенность маглокровок: все-таки, они когда-то были одной из его целей на уничтожение, но теперь понимал, что имел в виду Поттер. Они оба были полукровками и превосходили по магической мощи чистокровных, которые иногда были сравнимы с обычными сквибами. Возможно, им не хватает вливания свежей крови... но это должна быть волшебная кровь. Он никогда не опустится до разрешения магам скрещиваться с маглами.

Волдеморт медленно провел пальцами по чешуе на запястье, наблюдая, как полупрозрачная кожа розовеет от прикосновения. Он позволил себе усмехнуться, когда пигмент полностью исчез. Было что-то в мальчишке Поттере, что-то, что ярко резонировало с ним самим. Он не знал, почему внезапно почувствовал некое родство, возможно, это было следствием странной связи между ними? Какую роль в этом играл шрам, был ли он ее причиной? Может быть, это что-то инстинктивное между ними, наподобие родственных душ?

Конечно, он не верил в эти глупые сказочки про родственные души, но, тем не менее, осознавал, что некоторые люди лучше других подходят друг другу. За все свое существование, он нашел немного людей, разделяющих его верования. Поттер был одним из них. То, насколько они были подобны почти пугало. Но мальчишка все это время прятался под маской неуклюжего идиота-гриффиндорца.

Волдеморт любил вызовы, и Поттер был самой интересной штучкой за последнее десятилетие. И он и не собирался убивать мальчишку, хотя прекрасно понимал, что тот еще попьет его кровушки.

оОоОо

Гарри было скучно. Он бесцельно бродил по саду за домом и аккуратно топтал тюльпаны тети Петунии. Он понял, что ему скучно, когда в голову пришла странная мысль: почему у Петунии нет петуний? Он частенько думал о всякой ерунде, когда нечем было заняться.

Прошла всего неделя с его возвращения в дом родственничков, а он уже смертельно устал от ничего не деланья. Утром он тренировался с катанами, пытаясь хоть немного развить тело, в котором застрял. По вечерам он читал единственную интересную книгу про Гриндевальда, которую еще не успел прочесть.

Один только Дадли был достаточно тупым, чтобы побеспокоить его, но после нескольких угроз, стал осторожнее. Любой бы испугался, если б тощий пацан перевернул через себя вашу жирную тушку. Тетя Петуния, по большей части, просто игнорировала его или кидала гневные взгляды, а Вернон бледнел и пытался побыстрее куда-нибудь уйти. Слава богу, им хватало ума не задавать вопросы о том, куда он постоянно уходит, и почему не ест. Конечно же, это не означало, что он не мог питаться нормальной пищей, просто не было аппетита жевать теткину диетическую бурду.

Гарри получил письмо от Дамблдора: старик писал, что в связи со смертью Сириуса он не будет этим летом жить в его доме. Юноша до сих пор не мог решить, хорошая это новость или плохая. С одной стороны, он был рад тому, что не должен окунаться в свою роль так быстро, но с другой - надеялся, что его вытащат из этой поганой дыры, в которой он застрял. Осталось четыре дня до поездки на Кинг Кросс, но время, кажется, остановилось. Гарри вздохнул и прилег во дворе на траву, дома все равно не было никого, чтобы его отчитать.

Гарри беспокоило скорое возвращение в Хогвартс. Он скучал по друзьям... но, приняли бы они его, узнай, кем он стал? Он искренне любил их и знал, что несмотря на ревность и нытье, они тоже его любят. Но, тем не менее, осознавал, что им промыли мозги, как и большей части волшебного населения, навязав определенные понятия о том, "что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо".

Рон до смерти бы перепугался. В конце концов, Гарри вампир, и страх перед ним будет превалировать над здравым смыслом. Даже перебори Рон первоначальный шок, на смену ему придет презрение. Даже необязательно рассказывать о связи с Темным Лордом, чтобы его начали фанатично ненавидеть. Гермиона бы его поняла, но стала бы рассуждать об опрометчивости и необходимости слушаться мудрого Дамблдора. Потом она бы перечитала все книги о вампирах, всего бы обследовала, кивнула, тряхнув кудрями, и потащила бы к Дамблдору для исправления. К сожалению, нужно признать, они весьма отдалились друг от друга, и вряд ли его примут таким, каким он стал. Ему придется дорожить тем временем, что будет у него пока не откроется правда.

Он успел задремать, когда почувствовал, как кто-то пересек охранные чары. Не потрудившись встать, он поднял голову и посмотрел на гниющую дыру у основания забора. И удивленно ухмыльнулся. Слишком большая голова умудрилась протиснуться, но вот тело застряло.

= Том так соскучился по мне, что прислал тебя, или что-то случилось? =

В ответ раздался голос смутно напоминающий женский, и определенно раздраженный.

= Я бы ответила тебе, если бы ты не сидел, как дерзкий мальчишка, коим и являешься! Хозяин был абсолютно прав. Помоги мне, болван! =

Гарри бросился к большой змее, и отодрал кусок доски от забора, расширяя дыру.

= Так лучше, ваше высочество? =

Нагини фыркнула, в своем неподражаемом змеином стиле, похожем на неясное шипение. Скользнув по дворику, она свернулась в тени, подальше от вездесущих глаз Ордена, и стрельнув в воздух раздвоенным языком, поправила кольца.

= Хозяин желает встретиться с тобой прежде, чем начнется учебный год. Сегодня вечером? =

= Не могу, - Гарри перевел хмурый взгляд на дом. - В этом году Орден и вправду усиленно взялся выполнять свою работу - мой уход наверняка заметят. Мне с трудом удается улизнуть, чтобы поесть… =

Нагини немного помолчала.

= Хозяин говорит, что тогда он хочет встретиться с тобой после первых уроков. =

Гарри удивленно поднял бровь.

= Ты можешь говорить с ним? =

= При желании он может видеть и слышать то, что я делаю, и управлять мной с любого расстояния. =

Гарри глубокомысленно кивнул, подумав, что это потянуло бы на туза в рукаве. Прислонившись к забору, он окинул задумчивым взглядом змею и, вздохнув, нахмурился. Он знал, что для плодотворной работы, им надлежало часто встречаться, да он и сам жаждал этих встреч. Но ему также надо быть осторожным, чтобы сохранить до поры до времени свои тайны. Жаль, что лояльность Снейпа вызывала сомнения, ему не помешал бы учитель, покрывающий его отсутствие. Нужно поскорее выяснить все о Зельеваре.

= Скажи Тому, я найду способ выбраться из замка. Это будет не так-то просто, но у меня получится. =

Нагини счастливо зашипела, и вдруг они услышали звук бьющегося стекла.

= Тебе надо уходить. =

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри пополз вдоль забора, поглядывая в ту сторону, где располагалась его охрана. Разве они не слышали шума? В доме никого не было и не будет, по крайней мере, еще несколько часов, поэтому чисто физически некому шуметь, тем более так громко.

Добравшись до угла дома, Гарри прислушался к чувствам и ощутил одинокую фигуру в нескольких футах от себя. Прищурившись и расслабив напряженные плечи, он повернул за угол, и... остановился, расхохотавшись.

Он совершенно забыл о Нимфадоре Тонкс. Женщина с мусорной крышкой в руке, лежала в кустарнике перед окном гостиной. Само окно было разбито, и хотя Гарри знал, что это повлечет за собой неприятности, он просто не мог не рассмеяться. Она посмотрела на него из-под длинной оранжевой челки, и улыбнулась: - Бдишь, Гарри?

Наконец-то отсмеявшись, он помог ей встать, и она тут же подошла к разбитому окну. Немного опешив от ее беспечности, Гарри оглянулся, удостоверяясь, что поблизости нет маглов. Простенькое заклинание, и окно восстановлено. Гарри улыбнулся Тонкс, и только сейчас вспомнил о том, что у него не должно быть хорошего настроения "вскоре" после гибели Сириуса:

- Спасибо, что рассмешила, Тонкс. Мне действительно было это нужно.

Оранжевые волосы потускнели, и девушка кивнула: - Прости, но я обо что-то споткнулась...

Осмотревшись, Гарри увидел свернутый садовый шланг: - Это не должно было здесь лежать, так что не волнуйся.

Она еще раз ему улыбнулась, на этот раз уже более искренне: - Ну, пожалуй, мне надо вернуться. Через час меня сменит Кингсли, и если он узнает, что я обнаружила свое присутствие, неслабо наорет.

Гарри закатил глаза: - Я, как предполагается, не должен знать об охране.

- Это не столько для тебя, сколько для маглов, ты же понимаешь. Как лето, Гарри? - спросила она, прежде чем съежиться и поменять оттенок волос.

Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку, игнорируя боль при воспоминаниях о крестном отце: - Не беспокойся, Тонкс. Мне просто скучно, и я хотел бы посетить штаб-квартиру.

- Ясно, но осталось всего несколько дней до начала школьного года, так? Ты рад?

- Я немного раздражен, что не смогу в этом году сам пойти на Косую аллею, ну, а так - я рад.

Девушка встретилась с ним глазами и вздохнула: - Сейчас я должна исчезнуть... Но мы поговорим позже, Гарри. Хорошо?

- Погоди... Тонкс... - окликнул он ее. - Как там Муни?

Теперь ее волосы окрасились в мышино-коричневый цвет, а плечи опустились: - Не знаю. Он уехал в начале лета по заданию Ордена и переписывается только с Дамблдором.

Сердце Гарри сжалось. Он должен написать оборотню. Это правильное решение, особенно после того, что случилось: - Хорошо. Поговорим позже, Тонкс.

Она убежала, оставив Гарри задумчиво пялиться на землю. Раньше он считал, что с легкостью порвет все связи со Светом, но это оказалось не так-то просто сделать. За несколько лет он завел много друзей, был частью Магического мира, и на данный момент, не хотел сражаться против них. Ремус... противоречивая личность. Он любил его за то, что тот был другом родителей и Сириуса. Но он не был уверен, как мужчина воспринимает самого Гарри. В конце концов, они почти не знали друг друга, и глупо было бы называть их отношения дружбой. Но несмотря, ни на что, он попытается сохранить эту хрупкую и порой иллюзорную связь.

Со вздохом Гарри зашел в дом и поднялся в свою пыльную и душную комнату, намереваясь написать письмо последнему из Мародеров.

оОоОо

Дорогой Ремус,

Привет Муни. Я знаю, что мы очень давно не общались, но, надеюсь, вы не будите против этого письма? Предполагаю, что не должен расспрашивать о том, как вы проводите лето, но надеюсь, что у вас все в порядке.

Я подумывал написать это письмо так, как будто ничего не произошло, но это было бы неправильно. Мы оба знаем, о событиях прошлых нескольких месяцев, и прикрывать их сладкой патокой не имеет никакого смысла. Я скучаю по Сириусу. Да, я называю его по имени, а Министерство может поцеловать меня в зад. Что, они начнут преследовать меня за сговор с умершим широко известным преступником? Вряд ли. Не прошло и дня, чтобы я не вспоминал о нем. А все из-за этой суки Беллатрис. Из-за манипуляций Дамблдора. Из-за моей собственной глупости. Из-за ребячества Снейпа. Из-за опрометчивости самого Сириуса. Я часто задавался вопросом, на что бы пошел, чтобы вернуть его... но потом, останавливался, понимая, что это не самое умное решение. Не знаю, как бы отреагировал Сириус, узнай о моих поступках в последнее время.

Решения, принимаемые в жизни, формируют нас, не так ли? Если это так... тогда, наверное, я не такой уж и хороший человек. Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали это? Когда-нибудь, смотря в зеркало, задавались вопросом, был ли ошибкой главный выбор в вашей жизни? Или вы будете вечность расплачиваться за него? И что думали бы о вас близкие, узнай они ваши секреты?

Мне интересно, как лидеры войны принимают тот или иной шаг, который должны сделать. Как они узнают верный путь? Они мучаются чувством вины, когда неправильный выбор приводит к чьей-то смерти? Или они, автоматически вскинув знамя "все к лучшему", идут по головам?

Я часто думаю об этом.

Но возможно, это потому, что я человек...

Ну, думаю, мне стоит остановить этот хаотичный сумбур. Где вы? Довольны ли вы тем, где живете? Должен сказать, что, несмотря на то, что нахожусь очень далеко от места в котором хочу быть... я думаю, что в этом доме все же есть нечто нужное для меня. Вы тоже самое чувствуете? Если есть какие-либо сомнения... моя дверь открыта для вас.

С уважением и любовью,

Гарри Джеймс Поттер


	5. Восстановление отношений

**Глава 5. Восстановление отношений**

- Блять!

Гарри пробивался через толпу маглов, стараясь не превышать человеческой скорости и, в то же самое время, не сбить никого сундуком. Кинг-Кросс был битком набит, а ему еще необходимо добраться до барьера, ведущего на платформу 9 и 3/4.

Лондонское утро было настолько суматошно, что Охота отняла непозволительно много времени. Больше людей - меньше мест для укрытия, именно это и привело к такому опозданию, что еще чуть-чуть и поезд уедет без него.

Не потрудившись притормозить, он на полной скорости пробежал через колонну-барьер, и когда зрение прояснилось, с тревогой увидел поезд, выпускающий клубы пара. Слава богу, кажется, у него еще пара минут в запасе.

С непринужденной легкостью он закинул сундук в тамбур и, горько ухмыльнувшись, потащил его за собой. В Цитадели Теней он сознательно, год за годом пытался забыть своих оставленных друзей. Первый год был наиболее трудным: закрывая глаза, он постоянно представлял, будто Рон или Гермиона рядом, разговаривают с ним, помогают. Но он рос, рос и постепенно заталкивал все воспоминания в самый дальний уголок сознания, расчищая мысли для своей цели.

А сейчас... сейчас он вернулся. Хогвартс Экспресс, красный паровоз, что много лет назад увез его навстречу волшебству, навстречу сказке. В то место, которое Гарри всегда считал своим домом. И сейчас уже ничто не может испортить ему настроение.

Но, конечно, судьба все решила за него. Как всегда.

- Так-так-так, Поттер. Я вижу, ты в полном одиночестве? Твоим друзьям наконец-то осточертела твоя вонь или это тебе надоело жалкое заискивание Уизли и грязнокровки? - зазвучал знакомый голос, стоило поезду оставить позади Кинг-Кросс.

О, как же Гарри захотелось рассмеяться! Этот комментарий, несмотря на грубость, направленную на друзей, показался ему почти забавным. Как он помнил, «остроумие» Драко давно уже набило всем оскомину, и что его развеселило, так это то, что первым магом, с которым он столкнулся после возвращения, был Малфой. Он уже, было, спросил, как там его отец поживает, но решил не раскрывать раньше времени все свои карты.

Он ухмыльнулся, вместо того чтобы раздраженно вспыхнуть, чего, похоже, от него ожидали. Брови наследника древнего блондинистого рода поползли вверх.

- У меня сейчас нет на тебя времени, Драко, - мурлыкнул Гарри, выделяя голосом имя. – Но интересно, почему ты все еще не убежал к своим, так называемым, друзьям или любимому маленькому мопсу? О, я уверен, они очень увлекательно проведут время, пересчитывая все волоски в твоем вздернутом носике.

На бледной коже выступил алый румянец гнева, Драко потянулся за палочкой:

- Да как ты смеешь?

- "Как я смею" что? Воображать, что у тебя есть в носу волосы? Не вижу прямых оскорблений в своих словах, в отличие от твоего комментария, - он одернул себя, пытаясь держаться в рамках поведения Золотого Мальчика, и состроил угрюмую рожицу. - А теперь - прочь с дороги, мне еще нужно найти своих друзей.

Драко не сдвинулся с места. Серебристые глаза впились в него взглядом, пытаясь понять, что не так. Гарри же еле сдерживал подступающий смех. Ну, в конце концов, показаться Малфою странным – не такая уж и катастрофа. Самое худшее, что блондин может сделать - это рассказать все отцу. Но вот в присутствии Рона и Гермионы надо быть осторожнее. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтоб в самом начале игры один из них побежал с докладом к Дамблдору.

Но Гарри не хотел, чтобы младший Малфой был в курсе его дел - игра потеряет остроту.

- Я сказал, двигай, Малфой, - прищурился гриффиндорец.

- Разве я тебе что-то должен, Потти? - парировал Драко, тут же превращаясь в ту пафосную задницу, которую очень хорошо помнил Гарри. - Хмм, а если я не сделаю этого, то что будет?

Задушив в корне раздражение, Гарри сухо ответил:

- Будет то, что ты не сможешь сам прекратить, - он окинул взглядом жилистое тело блондина. Ростом около шести футов, Малфой на несколько дюймов был выше, но зато Гарри - шире в плечах. Хоть Драко и играл в квиддич, но голубая кровь не позволяла ему опуститься до таких плебейских занятий как боевые искусства, поэтому не составит труда преподать ему небольшой урок. - В любом случае, где твои друзья, Малфой? Что, в этом году некому выполнять каждую твою прихоть?

Потемневшие серебристые глаза подсказали Гарри, что он наступил на больную мозоль. Его ухмылка стала шире.

- Ах, это от того, что твой дорогой папочка побывал в Азкабане? Любимые змейки больше не хотят играть с сыном преступника, верно?

- Заткнись! - прошипел красный, как переспелый помидор, Драко. Он резко вытащил палочку и ткнул ей в горло Гарри, который усиленно симулировал на лице страх. - Это все твоя вина! Ты разрушил мою семью!

- Ты никогда не задумывался над тем, что это было ошибкой твоего отца? Я лишь указал на него.

- Заткнись! - визжал Драко. - Если бы ты не вякал, ничего бы не произошло! Святой Поттер, бедный маленький гриффиндорский сиротка. Только из-за того, что твои тупые, глупые родители полезли на рожон и были убиты, не означает, что ты должен разрушать все семьи!

Сверкнув глазами, Гарри резким движением перехватил руку с палочкой, и, заведя ее за спину, прижал врага детства к стене:

- А теперь послушай меня, наивный ребенок. Действия диктуют последствия, а твой отец был достаточно глуп, чтобы его поймали. Тебе повезло, что он жив и дома, а не гниет, валяясь на грязном полу Азкабана.

Гарри уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз выходил из себя. Наверное, еще до отъезда в Цитадель, когда он разгромил кабинет Дамблдора после смерти Сириуса. Только упоминания о семье могли привести его к такому состоянию. За прошедшие десять лет его характер охладился, но всегда в потаенных уголках его души будет до поры до времени дремать гриффиндорский темперамент. Он продолжил шептать в ухо Малфоя, который сейчас действительно был напуган:

- Предлагаю не вставать у меня на пути и не упоминать всуе моих родителей, иначе я сделаю твою жизнь невыносимой.

Освободив дрожащего блондина, он ухмыльнулся. Хорошо, что никто ничего не заметил. Борьба заняла не более пяти минут, но, возможно, закончилась бы ужасно, позволь Гарри править своему характеру. Он молча развернулся, взял сундук и, протащив его мимо Драко, направился в другой вагон, к купе, которое они обычно занимали с друзьями.

Он не оборачивался, а если бы сделал это, то увидел бы странный блеск в серебристых глазах. Все еще в задумчивости, Драко встал и пошел в противоположном направлении.

оОоОо

Девушки, вышедшие из магической расы вейл, были настоящими красавицами, со светлыми волосами и шелковистой кожей. Редкий мужчина способен противостоять магии вейлы, особенно если она захочет, шутки ради, покорить его сердце. Но вот разгневанная вейла выглядит совершенно иначе. Лицо её вытягивается в злобную остроклювую птичью голову, а из плеч вырастают чешуйчатые крылья. К тому же, в этом состоянии вейла может и горстью магического огня в обидчика швырнуть. И еще они выбирали партнеров. Именно так было написано в магических учебниках.

Однако в книгах не указывалось, что и мужчины могли нести наследия вейл, так же как и женщины.

Мужчины вейлы не были одарены какими бы то ни было специальными возможностями. У них не было партнеров или альтер-эго, хотя их, как и женщин вейл, было легко вывести из себя. Не было никаких элементальных выбросов. Однако кое-что из наследия этой расы все же досталось Драко Малфою. Как и любого магического существа, чувства его были намного сильнее людских. Конечно, он был лишь наполовину вейлой, как и оба его родителя, но это не мешало его врожденным способностям. Самым сильным из чувств было зрение, потом обоняние.

Что-то странное творилось с Гарри Поттером. Драко обдумывал эту мысль, возвращаясь в свое купе. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в Золотом Мальчике, и он выяснит что это, а потом будет использовать против него. Конечно, он слишком молод, чтобы вот так, сходу разгадать гриффиндорца, но ему помогут ум и настойчивость.

Он непременно выяснит, что с Поттером не так.

оОоОо

- Рональд Уизли, если ты думаешь, что можешь ничего не делать, потому что не ходишь на Зельеварение, то это не так!

- О, прекращай, Гермиона... ты напоминаешь мне мою маму...

- И это просто ужасно, так как ты совершенно не слушаешь ее! Не могу поверить, что ты намеренно завалил СОВ...

- Но это не так! Я не виноват, что не понимаю этот предмет, это Снейп не умеет нормально преподавать!

- Отговорка! Я знаю, что лучше для тебя, Рональд. И будь уверен, я буду ходатайствовать профессору МакГонагалл, чтобы вы с Гарри сдавали Зельеварение на ТРИТОНАХ! Понятно? Гарри особенно нуждается в Зельеварении, и, думаю, профессор Снейп не будет против двух студентов...

- Оу! Гарри! - быстро прервал ее Рон и улыбнулся другу, только что замеченному в дверях.

- Не меняй тему, Рон, - продолжила Гермиона. - Зельеварение - жизненоважный предмет. И еще, ты же хотел стать Аврором? Так вот, ты не сможешь им стать, если не сдашь на ТРИТОНАХ зельеварение! Это будет мой личный... – взгляд теплых карих глаз столкнулся с Гарринным, и лицо Гермионы просветлело. - О, Гарри! - вскрикнула она и полезла обниматься.

Пытаясь удержать на лице счастливую маску, он в душе тихо заплакал, обнимая в ответ свою самую близкую подругу.

- Как лето, дружище? - выпалил Рон, но потом испуганно замолчал, когда понял неуместность вопроса. Гермиона отстранилась и нерешительно встретила его взгляд.

Гарри понимал их поведение, он все еще не забыл, как вел себя на пятом курсе. Если честно, он был реальным гавнюком. Поэтому оба его друга удивились, увидев на его лице улыбку:

- Все в порядке, ребята. Вы... не должны ходить вокруг меня на цыпочках.

Острый пристальный взгляд Гермионы неимоверно раздражал, даже больше, чем когда Валериан решил вызвать его на поединок. Именно у Гермионы могло получиться разгадать его тайны. Никто другой не был столь же сообразительным, рано или поздно - она сложит все пазлы. И сейчас станет ясно, будет его миссия в дальнейшем успешна или же нет. Он понимал, что сейчас его поведение не подпадало под определение "привычное"... но так сложно из хорошего настроения окунаться в то, что было с ним в пятнадцать лет. Как же ему хотелось просто хорошо провести выделенное ему время с друзьями, а не отгораживаться от них! Когда игра подойдет к концу, это сделает боль практически невыносимой... но он не мог с собой ничего поделать.

Он много над этим размышлял. Часто смерть оказывала глубокое влияние на людей близких к умершему. Можно списать изменение его темперамента на примирение со смертью Сириуса, сказать, что ему нужно время, чтобы оправиться. Поэтому ему можно немного побыть счастливым, общаясь с Роном и Гермионой, но не бросить на себя тень подозрений, если у него резко поменяется настроение. Да и частые отлучки из Хогвартса никого не удивят. Если Гермиона будет слишком волноваться о нем, она станет следить за каждым его шагом... Но если он притворится, будто справился со своим горем, у него развяжутся руки.

Гермиона, удовлетворившись увиденным, опять его обняла. Про себя с облегчением вздохнув, он улыбнулся им, пока девушка не продолжила свою напыщенную речь. Рон кинул на него многострадальный взгляд, и Гарри весело засмеялся.

Как же хорошо опять оказаться дома.

оОоОо

- Ну, я вполне неплохо провел лето. Бабушка соорудила мне оранжерею на мой день рождения, и я провел большую часть лета, ухаживая за своей новой Зубастой геранью. О, Гарри, ты должен увидеть мою Мимбус Мимблетонию! Она стала просто огромной! - воскликнул Невилл. Гарри улыбался, слушая восторженный рассказ.

Как только поезд остановился, Гермиона, как префект, сразу направилась к МакГонагалл. Гарри улыбнулся, краем уха слушая тихие разговоры друзей: Джинни говорила о мальчиках и как те изменились за лето, Невилл - о растениях, Рон рассуждал о том, кто в этом году станет квиддичным капитаном. Хотя он и улыбался, но чувствовал, как тяжелый груз давит на его плечи. Не простое детство всегда делало его эмоционально взрослее его сверстников, а сейчас по прошествии десятилетия, это становилось как никогда явным. Его улыбка превратилась в гримасу, когда они подошли ко входу в замок.

- Гарри, - послышался голос Джинни откуда-то слева. - Ты хочешь так же остаться ловцом? Я имею в виду, что дурацкий запрет Амбридж уже не действует...

Гарри про себя вздохнул. Хочет ли он опять играть в Квиддич? Нет. Это отвлечет и станет мешать его целям. Но он не мог сказать этого вслух: - На самом деле, я не знаю. Но думаю, что ты очень хорошо справляешься, - он улыбнулся девушке, игнорируя ее румянец.

Они вошли в замок, и вдруг все чувства Гарри буквально начали кричать.

Иногда его способности доставляли ему немалое неудобство. Хоть он и мог "чувствовать" людей, но отделить одного от другого не представлялось возможным. Конечно, разницу между оборотнем и человеком он мог уловить, но не знал бы, кто из них кто. Это очень раздражало, но сейчас он поблагодарил свою чувствительность, так как заметил яркое присутствие вампира где-то поблизости.

Одна из рук Гарри скользнула по бедру, чтобы удостовериться, что кинжал все еще скрыт под мантией. Вампир в школе становился для него угрозой, возможностью разоблачения. Он напрягся в ожидании. К счастью, друзья были слишком увлечены беседой и не заметили его странного поведения.

С трепетом, он вошел в Большой Зал и окинул взглядом комнату, останавливаясь на столе для почетных гостей. Дамблдор, довольный началом учебного года, вырядился в лазурные одежды и как всегда лучезарно улыбался. По одну сторону от директора по традиции сидел хмурый Северус Снейп, по другую стоял пустующий пока стул МакГонагалл. Остальные учителя беззаботно болтали. Он уже было отчаялся, когда нашел его.

Его глаза комично округлились, и он застыл на месте, уставившись на последнего человека, которого ожидал тут увидеть.

Данте.

Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, напоминая, что он загородил проход, и он поспешил сесть за гриффиндорский стол. Если честно, Гарри еле сдерживал гнев, косясь на скучающего блондина. Данте игнорировал его, не отрывая взгляда от зачарованного потолка. Создавалось ощущение, что ничего вокруг его не волновало. Гарри отлично изучил характер вампира, поэтому знал, что тот мечтал оказаться где угодно, но только не здесь. Во имя Мерлина, он же ненавидит детей, что он забыл в школе?

Почему Данте никогда не рассказывал, что преподавал в Хогвартсе? Разве это не было для него важно?

Пока он обдумывал это, Данте опустил взгляд с потолка прямо на него. Гарри подавил раздражение, беспристрастно кивнул в знак приветствия и получил в ответ еле заметную улыбку. Раздражение внезапно совсем улетучилось от осознания произошедшего. Вампир узнал его, это было видно по глазам.

По-видимому, Данте понял его реакцию, потому что пожал плечами. На это Гарри чуть было не засмеялся, но, взяв себя в руки, отвернулся от блондина. Ни к чему привлекать внимание. Обстоятельства складываются в его пользу. Он не знал, как сюда занесло вампира, но был этому рад.

Дамблдор встал и, улыбнувшись студентам, начал ежегодную приветственную речь. Он напомнил о Волдеморте, о безопасности и поддержке в трудные времена. Он преподавал всем отличный урок лицемерия, и Гарри пришлось чуть склонить голову, чтобы не было видно усмешки.

- И наконец, еще одно объявление прежде, чем мы начнем банкет. Позвольте представить вам нового учителя Защиты От Темных Искусств - профессор Пирс. Прошу любить и жаловать.

Послышались аплодисменты, и хихиканье девушек, пытающихся поймать взгляд голубых глаз нового профессора. Гарри ухмыльнулся и захлопал в ладоши. Его подозрения оказались верны. В этом году он не будет одинок. Хвала Мерлину. Теперь ему надо придумать предлог, чтобы поговорить с вампиром конфиденциально и узнать, как он здесь оказался. Черт, а если Валериан к этому имеет какое-то отношение?

оОоОо

Данте окинул взглядом студентов, и только столетия практики не дали глазу начать дергаться. О, как же он ненавидел детей и их невежество! К тому же, он не видел смысла преподавать тем, у кого вообще нет таланта. Естественно, ведь он уже однажды сделал глупость, взяв в обучение нескольких маленьких монстров. И до настоящего момента, считал, что больше так не ошибется. В раздражении, он опять вперился взглядом в зачарованный потолок, отражавший реальное небо.

Но у бессмертных много качеств, одно из них - терпение. У Данте его было в избытке. Когда-то он провел почти десятилетие, размышляя о причине своего двойного волшебства. В истории не было зафиксировано ни одного случая вампира, обладающего и простым волшебством и магией вампиров. Неслыханное дело. Но, так или иначе, факт оставался фактом. Долгие годы ушли, чтобы просканировать каждый нюанс его волшебных систем, но это так ничего и не дало.

И теперь он здесь, для чего ему пришлось убить потенциального сотрудника, расчищая себе путь. Горация Слагхорна было легко найти и еще легче убить. Данте не раскаивался. Такие вещи, как сожаление и вина, изначально подавлялись инициацией. Честно говоря, он не был уверен, что испытывал что-то наподобие сочувствия к жертвам даже и до нее.

В конце концов, его первой жертвой стал его брат. Предатель, убивший жену за информацию о его местонахождении. Ублюдок убил ее за горстку золота...

Сейчас не время ворошить прошлое. Данте раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, он знал, что со стороны выглядит скучающим. Окупались столетия практики в скрывании эмоций, и теперь, даже если сознательно захотеть их показать, они будут выглядеть ложно. Но в тот момент, когда он увидел молодую версию своего Хаоса, ему пришлось сдерживать неуместный смех.

Мальчик, открыв рот, глазел на него, забыв все, чему его обучали, да еще и блокируя дверной проход. Было забавно. Но Данте все равно хотел сделать ему выговор. Десятилетие не такой уж долгий срок, но мальчик должен был многому научиться.

Наконец, Гарри удалось сдвинуться с места и даже кивнуть ему, на что Данте немного улыбнулся. Мальчик опять уставился на него, тогда он пожал плечами и решил полностью игнорировать молодого вампира, надеясь, что тот ничего не успел натворить. Им надо было поговорить, и лучше всего - завтра, после урока.

Класс. Обучение. Данте застонал про себя и вернулся к любованию потолком. Как же все это раздражает.

оОоОо

- Такое ощущение, что прошла вечность с того момента, как мы тут были. Тебе так не кажется? - спокойно спросил Невилл, прислоняясь к подоконнику рядом с Гарри. Они оба теперь смотрели во двор.

- Да... - ответил Гарри. - Каждый раз, когда я сюда возвращаюсь, появляется ощущение, что прошли годы. Это место... единственный дом, который у меня есть.

Невилл кивнул, соглашаясь. На пятом курсе мальчики начали подолгу беседовать, приходя к пониманию своей схожести. Родились почти в одно и то же время, оба потеряли родителей из-за Волдеморта, обоих вырастили не лучшие опекуны. Конечно, бабушка Невилла не была жестокой женщиной, но она была очень строга, и год за годом критиковала внука за его явную непохожесть на родителей. Они оба знали, что Огаста любит Невилла, но не умеет этого показывать, а любовь и уважение к его родителям омрачили ее разум. Это все подкосило самоуважение мальчика, но тот нашел свою нишу в жизни, что укрепило веру в себя.

Гарри всеми силами пытался взрастить в Невилле эту уверенность, медленно вытянуть его из раковины отчуждения и страха. Оказалось, битва в Отделе Тайн очень ему в этом посодействовала. Теперь мальчик чувствовал себя увереннее, чем в последний раз, когда Гарри его видел. Это было чем-то новым.

Это был их маленький ритуал, начиная со второго курса: они ночью стояли возле большого окна их спальни, смотрели на окрестности Хогвартса и разговаривали о том, что чувствуют в данный момент. Нет, поначалу они просто молчали, но на четвертом курсе они полночи не ложились спать и просто болтали о всякой ерунде под фоновый храп Рона и бормотание Симуса.

Именно ради Невилла, Гарри решил пока не торопиться с убийством Беллатрикс. Судьба четы Лонгботтомов была намного хуже, чем смерть родителей самого Гарри. Смерть Сириуса - несчастный случай, а родителей Невилла пытали злонамеренно и целеустремленно. Эта сука заслуживала таких же страданий. Он был готов с радостью пытать ее, но завершающий смертельный удар оставит Невиллу. Когда мальчик наберется храбрости, он сможет отомстить, и Гарри проследит за этим.

- Я показывал тебе свою новую палочку, Гарри? - мягко улыбаясь, заговорил Невилл.

Гарри потребовались несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о чем его спрашивают, и продумать ответ. Если Невилл недавно ее приобрел, то он ничего не знал о палочке, хотя, воспоминания были нечеткими: - Нет, Нев. Дай посмотреть.

Уверенность и гордость расцвели на лице шестнадцатилетнего юноши, когда он вытащил из кармана вишневую палочку и подал Гарри. Она подходила ему идеально и могла улучшить его заклинания. Хотя, Невилл и был обделен большим количеством магической силы, но точно теперь сможет за себя постоять.

- Вишня хорошо тебе подходит. Ты в курсе, что вишневое дерево олицетворяет зарождение новой жизни?

Невилл засиял:

- Я знаю, читал недавно. Бабушка так гордилась. Я... Я чувствую себя...

- Хорошо?

- Да, хорошо. Я, наверное, не сделал бы это без тебя, Гарри. В прошлом году ты мне показал, что и я могу быть личностью... без твоей помощи, мне бы и эта палочка не помогла.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся: - Не благодари меня, Невилл. В конце концов, для этого и нужны друзья. И притом, я всегда знал, что внутри тебя скрывается настоящий гриффиндорец.

Невилл снова засиял, и они опять вернулись к созерцанию гладкой поверхности озера и огней Хогсмида, сияющих в темноте. Гарри, ради этой традиции, решил отложить питание. Даже, когда он потеряет всех своих друзей... в его воспоминаниях навсегда останутся эти мгновения.


	6. Объяснение

**Глава 6. Объяснение**

Лишь одинокая луна наблюдала за Гарри, тихо крадущимся через лужайку перед замком. Кровь животных и сравнить нельзя было с человеческой по аромату и насыщению, но и попробовать зелье Искусственной крови он пока не решался. Некоторые вампиры уверяли, что оно просто отвратительно, однако, не смотря на всю свою осторожность и брезгливость, Гарри хранил несколько флаконов "на всякий случай".

Двор Хогвартса, казалось, полыхал под эфирным светом практически полной луны. Длинные тени, брошенные отраженным светом, придавали пейзажу некую сюрреалистичность. Задумавшись, Гарри укрылся в одной из них, надеясь, что его никто не заметит, и вновь позавидовав Валериану с его Теневой способностью. Насколько же проще было бы жить, умея исчезать и появляться там, где захочешь. Но чтобы научиться этому, потребуется слишком много времени.

В холле стояла мертвая тишина. Гарри подошел к лестнице, сканируя обострившимся чутьем близлежащую территорию. Слава Мерлину, никого рядом не было. Сейчас ему просто необходимо отдохнуть и хоть немного поспать, так как он сильно сомневался, что сможет сделать это в ближайшем будущем. В конце концов, на завтра у него запланирована встреча с Томом. Неслышным шагом он пробрался до Гриффиндорской башни, и далее, мимо Толстой леди.

Рон громко храпел.

« Не громче, чем всегда» - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

К ним с Невиллом и Роном после обеда присоединились Дин и Симус, и опять начался разговор о минувшем лете. Никого не удивило, что Гарри не участвовал в беседе, все знали о его родственниках. Но сам он, наблюдая за своими друзьями, глубоко задумался.

Они так сильно отличались.

Эта мысль не давала ему покоя уже в поезде и усилилась в течение ужина, но вес открытия лег на его сердце именно сейчас. У них не осталось никаких точек соприкосновения. Десятилетие он провел среди магических созданий и вампиров, и оно оставило неизгладимый отпечаток на его сознании и поведении. А теперь он опять оказался в обществе шестнадцатилетних мальчишек, и сердце его начинала разрывать непонятная тоска. Ему не интересны девчонки. Да и на квиддич глубоко наплевать. Его не волнует роль, навязанная с рождения. Ровно как и "несправедливость" преподавателей. Он и раньше чувствовал пропасть между собой и сверстникам, но после минувших десяти лет она стала куда более глубокой и явной.

Если когда-то между ними и было нечто общее, то сейчас он уже просто не вписывался в их стандарты.

Данное открытие немного опечалило Гарри. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось терять дружбу с Роном: даже несмотря на некоторые разногласия, он был замечательным другом, с которым они вместе прошли огонь и воду. Было тревожно - казалось, будто с потерей друга он терял и свое детство. С другой стороны, так ему будет легче уйти, когда наступит время. Нет уверенности, что его поддержат после того, как правда вылезет наружу. От него отвернутся если не из-за вампиризма, то из-за выбора стороны. И даже если кто-то сможет смириться и с первым, и со вторым, его оттолкнет жестокость и расчетливость. Поэтому Гарри рассчитывал эмоционально отгородиться от всех, что позволит в будущем оборвать связи одним выверенным шагом.

Он лег в кровать, и позволил знакомым звукам спальни убаюкать его.

оОоОо

Северус Снейп нервно барабанил пальцами по бедру. Эта привычка появилась еще в подростковом возрасте, и просто-таки не давала спокойно насладиться утренним чаем. Он впился пальцами в ногу, отвлекая себя от мыслей о жизненных неурядицах, преследующих его со вчерашнего дня.

Его любимый студент явился сразу же после приветственного банкета и стал молоть всякий вздор о странном поведении Поттера. Северус ухмыльнулся, перепугав нескольких учеников, хотя даже и не ставил перед собой такой задачи. Мальчишка не пробыл в школе и двадцати четырех часов, а уже вызвал новые проблемы для своего профессора Зельеварения. Однако, рассказ Драко был интересен. То, что наследник Малфоев признал свое поражение в стычке с Поттером, изумило Северуса и побудило отнестись к его словам со всей серьезностью, даже если они и звучали неправдоподобно. Первой мыслью было, что смерть крестного негативно повлияла на "героя" Магического мира. Сам он ненавидел Блека каждой частичкой души, но мог представить, как подобная потеря повлияла на дерзкого мальчишку Поттера.

Черные мерцающие глаза окинули безразличным взглядом болтающих студентов. Все они так беспечны, будто за стенами этого замка и вовсе не шла война, волнуются только о своих мелких поверхностных проблемах. Одна из причин, почему Северус так ненавидел детей. Даже, будучи учеником, он не знал покоя: встречи Пожирателей Смерти, Джеймс Поттер и Ко, угасающее здоровье матери и мысли о том, как бы прожить еще год. У него не было времени на подростковые пустяки; и он презирал всех этих неуклюжих детей, которые полагали, что главное в жизни это прическа или победа в квиддич.

Черные глаза встретились с жуткими ярко-зелеными и, казалось, на мгновение в зале наступила полная тишина. Дыхание Северуса остановилось. Было что-то необъяснимое в этих глазах... слишком глубокое для ребенка, слишком темное, чтобы укладываться в понятие нормы. Поттер моргнул, и Снейп отвернулся.

Он решил проигнорировать холод предчувствия, пробежавший по спине, и вернулся к своему чаю.

оОоОо

Гарри подавил странное чувство, нахлынувшее на него, как только Снейп отвел взгляд, и полностью сосредоточился на булочке. У него не было никакой реальной необходимости в еде, но он наслаждался ею, да и условности стоило соблюдать.

После утренней почты Гарри погрузился во взволнованную болтовню сокурсников о предметах, которые они намереваются выбрать в этом году. Он отстраненно слушал друзей и уголком глаза наблюдал за скучающим Данте: тот завтракал и совершенно не обращал внимания на него. ЗОТС будут только завтра, и Гарри искренне сомневался, что до того момента удастся найти возможность для встречи.

Приглушенный вздох Гермионы отвлек его от созерцания Данте, и он перевел взгляд на нее:

- Что случилось, Гермиона?

Та пихнула ему под нос Ежедневный Пророк, указывая на маленькую статью на второй странице:

- Ты только послушай, Гарри! Этим летом они подвергли более сотни магглов заклятию Obliviate! Уму непостижимо... с такими темпами, Магический мир скоро себя рассекретит!

Только то, что она была на краю паники, не позволило Гарри рассмеяться в полный голос, и он лишь мягко улыбнулся:

- Не волнуйся ты так. Про нас никто не узнает.

- Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить? - воскликнула она, потрясая газетой, которую все же убрала от лица Гарри. - Ты был воспитан магглами, и знаешь, на что они способны! Если они узнают о нас...

- Гермиона, - ухмыляясь, прервал он ее. - Успокойся. Именно потому, что я их знаю, я так и говорю. Ты же знаешь, насколько они могут быть беспечны. Можно закинуть к ним на обозрение дракона, и при этом нас все равно не рассекретят. Половина людей спишет это на спецэффекты. Некоторые сплотят небольшие группы, полагающие, что это секретные правительственные эксперименты с генетикой. А остальные пойдут спокойно домой, с мыслью, что им просто привиделось.

Карие глаза прищурились, а рот искривила гримаса "думающая Гермиона". Гарри, тем временем, опять вернулся к своей булочке, наблюдая, как подруга взвешивает все "за" и "против". Рон все также был сосредоточен на еде, ни в малейшей степени не озаботившись их разговором. Наконец, Гермиона кивнула:

- Знаешь, а ты прав. Кажется, в последнее время у меня начала развиваться паранойя, да?

Гарри подавил желание тут же согласиться:

- Не смотря на это, я понимаю, почему люди так обеспокоены. Но тут же вспоминаю своего дядю: он знает, что магия существует, и все равно не думает, что она представляет для них угрозу. Поэтому, мы их просто напросто игнорируем, а они счастливо живут со своей неосведомленностью. Это взаимовыгодно.

- Это действительно умно, Гарри, - просияла Гермиона, очевидно полагая, что это комплимент.

Гарри закатил глаза и улыбнулся. Она была необычайно умна, но ее коммуникабельность оставляла желать лучшего.

- Мальчики! Гербология начнется через десять минут!

В ответ послышалось два стона.

оОоОо

Гарри подавил желание кинуть парочку проклятий в Пеплозмея, которого Хагрид притащил на этот урок. Этим пресмыкающимся суждено проживать всего неделю до того момента, как они отложат яйца, и добродушный полувеликан решил улучшить их недолгое существование с помощью студентов шестых курсов. Гарри тоскливо вздыхал, слушая пафосную речь серебристо-серой змейки, походу разбираясь в ее запутанной, ломаной тираде (змеи, которые не жили вместе с людьми, не умели говорить последовательно). Он даже не пытался с ней заговорить, пропуская мимо ушей проклятия и оскорбления недолговечного существа.

Единственными гриффиндорцами на Уходе за магическими существами были Рон, Гарри и Симус. У Гермионы сейчас была Нумерология. К счастью, это последний урок на сегодня. Гарри уже понял, насколько невообразимо скучно ходить на занятия, когда ты уже знаешь весь материал и только считаешь минуты до окончания дня. Он с нетерпением ждал встречи с Томом, изголодавшись по интеллектуальному общению и отмахиваясь от настойчивого голоса в голове, твердящего, что странно ждать встречи с Волдемортом. Несмотря на его поступки и сохраняющуюся между ними неприязнь, Темный Лорд был умным и интересным человеком - именно это и притягивало Гарри.

Они работали в тишине, иногда разбавляемой раздраженным ворчанием Рона и сердитым шипением змеи. Только Гарри потянулся поправить подстилку, как несносное создание внезапно укусило его за палец. Он шепотом чертыхнулся, даже не замечая на каком языке говорит, сейчас ему было на это глубоко наплевать. Хотя укус был не ядовит, да и серьезного повреждения не было, но запах собственной крови взбудоражил его.

- Дружище, ты как? - спросил рыжий, заглядывая Гарри через плечо. - Она же не цапнула тебя?

Гарри покачал головой: палец, находящийся во рту, препятствовал нормальному ответу. Секунду спустя, его ранка срослась:

- Нет, я просто ударился.

Симус, сидящий на земле и не участвовавший в разговоре, глянул на них сквозь челку:

- Напомните мне еще раз, почему я каждый раз выбираю этот предмет?

- Потому что, иначе ты должен был бы пойти на Предсказания, - ответил Рон.

Гарри хмыкнул:

- Думаю, что это единственная причина, почему мы все здесь собрались.

Симус тяжело вздохнул:

- Точно.

Рон присоединился к нему:

- Да.

Гарри только покачал головой и продолжил работу, хмурясь на шипение змеи.

- Что она говорит? - внезапно спросил Рон, и Гарри удивленно моргнул. Обычно его друг, казалось, пытался забыть о его способности к парселтангу.

- Хммм... ты не хочешь этого знать, - смутившись, ответил он, когда змея опять начала ругаться так, что и Грюм бы покраснел.

- Может, ты прикажешь ей замолчать, и тогда мы спокойно дотянем до конца урока? - предложил Симус, брезгливо косясь на змейку.

Снова поразившись легкости в отношении мальчишек к его "темной" способности, Гарри засмеялся:

- Но тогда она будет оскорблять меня, а не цвет волос Рона, а мне бы этого не хотелось.

- Эй! – негодующе воскликнул Рон.

- А что? Ты же все равно не понимаешь, что она говорит.

- Глупая змея, - его друг пожал плечами и надулся.

- Радуйся, что Хагрид не притащил на занятие одного из детей Арагога.

Рыжий заметно вздрогнул, но радостный Хагрид уже объявлял о конце урока, и их троица двинулась к замку. Они почти добрались до парадных дверей, когда перед ними откуда ни возьмись выросла фигура. Рон и Симус от неожиданности подскочили на месте, а Гарри подавил ухмылку, зародившуюся при виде Данте.

Золотистая бровь изогнулась, а взгляд перепрыгивал с одного мальчика на другого, пока не остановился на Гарри:

- Мистер Поттер, директор попросил сопроводить вас к нему. Идите за мной.

Гарри кивнул и последовал за вампиром. Они шли в тишине, пока он не убедился, что вокруг никого нет, перед тем, как затащить Данте в пустой класс. Он наложил на комнату чары Частной жизни и перевел угрюмый взгляд на мужчину:

- Что ты здесь делаешь, Данте?

- Хн, - ответил Данте. - Для тебя я - профессор Пирс.

Гарри в ответ лишь зарычал.

- Хорошо, - протянул вампир. - Валериан послал меня сразу после тебя. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что он не может оставить без присмотра своего любимого «лапушку».

- Мне не нравится это прозвище, как и то, что меня не поставили в известность. В любом случае, как он тебя смог послать? После открытия прохода для меня, он должен был быть, по крайней мере, неделю, магически истощен!

Только потому, что Гарри знал блондина достаточно хорошо, он заметил, каким многострадальным взглядом тот его окинул: - Ты снова думаешь прямолинейно, Хаос, - упрекнул он. - Фактически, он приходил в себя в течение месяца, и подождал еще один, прежде чем отправить меня. Просто он отослал меня немного в прошлое. Ты же знаешь, для него время не такая уж и проблема.

Гарри пожал плечами, присел на стол и, в течение нескольких минут, молча рассматривал комнату: это был старый класс по Нумерологии с нарисованными на стене диаграммами. Подтянув колени к груди, он уперся в них подбородком, устав от борьбы с внезапно отхлынувшим гневом:

- Разве ни один из вас не подумал, что мне стоит это рассказать?

Данте вздохнул, перенес вес на другую ногу и немного наклонил голову:

- Только когда ты уехал, Валериан начал волноваться и попросил меня проследить за тобой. Ты же его знаешь. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы ты уезжал, но дал тебе обещание, прежде чем забрать в Цитадель. Валериан не мог не сдержать его, но ты же понимаешь, что ему было больно тебя отпускать.

- Прошу прощения за поспешные выводы. Но я бы оценил, если бы меня предупредили.

Данте ухмыльнулся:

- Это было моей идеей, Хаос. В конце концов, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.

Гарри тихо хихикнул и легко пихнул его, спрыгивая со стола:

- Проехали, Данте. Лучше расскажи, как тебе удалось заполучить должность в школе? Надеюсь, Дамблдор знает, что ты вампир.

- Он знает и расскажет всем студентам. Это не будет тайной, как было с мистером Люпином. Да я и задержусь здесь всего на год. Он планировал заменить профессора Зельеварения, а Снейпа перевести на должность преподавателя Защиты... но с кандидатом что-то случилось. Я был его единственным возможным выбором.

Гарри снова засмеялся и слегка наклонил голову:

- Туше. Должен сказать, что так мне будет намного удобнее. Я беспокоился о том, как улизнуть на встречу с Волдемортом и не засветиться.

- Разве Снейп не Пожиратель Смерти?

- Да, но он двойной шпион. И пока я не могу точно сказать, на какой он стороне.

Данте прищурился: - Ненавижу шпионов.

- О, заткнись. Он не похож на твоего брата, Данте. Честно говоря, я уважаю Снейпа за то, как он умудряется проживать свою ужасную жизнь. Он тащит на плечах практически непосильную ношу.

- Как ты?

Зеленый взгляд пересекся с голубым:

- Да, так же, как и я.

- Когда первая встреча?

Гарри вытащил волшебную палочку и бросил чары Tempus: - Через два часа. Мне нужно идти на ужин.

- Тогда поговорим завтра, Хаос.

- Прекращай называть меня так, Данте, ибо в скором времени имя «Хаос» будет столь же известным, как «Волдеморт». А если кто-то услышит, как ты меня зовешь...

Вампир только пожал плечами:

- Мне не составит труда вообще с тобой не общаться.

Когда Данте ушел, Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться: дружеские препирательства и предстоящая встреча с Темной стороной подняли ему настроение. Он засмеялся про себя, проведя параллели со Звездными Войнами. Все еще ухмыляясь, но так, чтоб не были видны клыки, он зашагал по пустому коридору.

И не почувствовал, как кто-то пристально следил за каждым его движением.


	7. Садизм

**Глава 7. Садизм**

- Ребята, я пошел спать, - сообщил он, демонстративно зевая.

До этого мирно флиртовавшая с Дином, Джинни обижено возмутилась:

- Еще же рано, Гарри! Мы ведь только что устроились!

Гарри примирительно улыбнулся юной Уизли:

- Прошлой ночью я так и не смог нормально выспаться под убойный храп Рона.

Все, кто находился в гостиной, включая друзей Джинни, Лаванду Браун и Парвати, засмеялись, а сам Гарри получил за свой комментарий по уху подушкой. В ответ он только усмехнулся и бросил подушку обратно в Рона. Они все собрались в гриффиндорской гостиной, чтобы провести вечер вместе и расслабиться. К счастью, в первый день их не загрузили домашней работой, хотя «счастливчики» попавшие на Зельеварение получили по полной.

- Черт, все не так уж и плохо, - надулся Рон. - Невилл громче храпит!

- Да, но Невилл выучил заглушающие чары еще два года назад, - подколол Дин.

Гарри пора было уходить, если он хотел незамеченным выбраться сначала из окна комнаты, а потом и с территории самого замка.

- Спокойной ночи, всем! Увидимся утром, - прервал он шуточную перепалку друзей.

Гермиона, не отрываясь от учебника по Трансфигурации, помахала ему рукой, и ее примеру последовали все остальные. Для пущего эффекта Гарри опять душераздирающе зевнул и потащился вверх по лестнице, по пути проверяя наличие необходимых зелий. Все-таки, опасно разгуливать в облике шестнадцатилетнего вокруг поместья Риддла, не говоря уже о том, что его просто напросто проклянут, если увидят таким на собрании.

Добравшись до комнаты, он плотно задернул полог кровати и наложил на него чары захвата. Пусть лучше решат, что он странный, нежели найдут пустую кровать. Накинув черную мантию, Гарри вытащил из сундука свою старую Молнию и мантию-невидимку и только потом открыл окно, задрожав от хлынувшего в помещение холодного воздуха. Последний раз окинув взглядом комнату, он запрыгнул на метлу и полетел в темноту, к краю антиаппарацонного барьера.

Так и не заметив взгляда сонных ореховых глаз, хозяин которых, задался вопросом, куда это Гарри намылился на ночь глядя.

оОоОо

Тыльной стороной ладони Гарри смахнул непрошеные слезы, проступившие после приема зелья. Хотя боль была не так сильна, как от зелья Регресса, но все равно весьма ощутима. Он медленно встал, все еще дрожа, и заставил себя успокоиться. Ко всему прочему, одежда стала ему ну очень мала. Он напрочь забыл принять в расчет разницу в размере. В прошлый раз не стояло такой проблемы, так как было обратное преобразование. Теперь же, он изо всех сил пытался сдвинуться с места и проклинал, свое решение одеть подходящую для его шестнадцатилетней версии одежду, а не мешковатое тряпье Дадли.

Воспользовавшись тем, что густая тень леса вокруг Хогсмида обеспечила ему конфиденциальность, он поспешил раздеться. Хорошо еще, что в процессе преобразования брюки остались целы. Вытряхнув все из их карманов, он стащил штаны, мантию-невидимку и очки. Все это он засунул в карман плаща, радуясь, что хоть боксеры более-менее подходили по размеру, и чарами скрепил его края, чтоб не распахивалась.

Больше не тратя времени впустую, он аппарировал прямо в холл поместья Риддла. Увидев нескольких человек, шастающих неподалеку, он накинул капюшон мантии. Некоторые посмотрели на него, но большинство просто проигнорировало. Не обращая внимания на косые взгляды, Гарри направился туда, где, как он предполагал, находился Волдеморт. Он знал, что его ожидают.

Кинув презрительный взгляд на Петтигрю, подпирающего своим сонным тельцем стену около двери, он зашел в кабинет Волдеморта и ухмыльнулся, когда тот опустил палочку. Откинув капюшон, Гарри беззаботно плюхнулся в кресло напротив стола:

- Вы когда-нибудь выходите из кабинета?

Волдеморт, нахмурившись, взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на кабинет чары глушения:

- Тебе тоже доброго вечера, Поттер. Рад тебя видеть. Да, я прекрасно провел день: сначала пытал Хвоста, а потом получил очень интересную информацию относительно Министерства. А как у тебя дела?

Гарри не мог сдержать смешок:

- О, Том, у вас сегодня хорошее настроение? Прошу простить мне нарушение этикета, но вы должны признать, что находитесь в том же положении, в котором я вас оставил несколько недель назад.

Волдеморт зарычал и провел по лицу своими длинными, тонкими пальцами:

- Быть Темным Лордом - это не значит постоянно кого-то пытать и проводить собрания Пожирателей Смерти. Ко мне стекаются все отчеты о миссиях, графики расходов, официальные письма союзников... Кстати, ты должен мне в этом помогать, Поттер, раз уж ты, как предполагается, мой компаньон.

Гарри только пожал плечами и схватил первую попавшуюся бумагу с вершины груды, что возвышалась по правую руку от Волдеморта: - Ну, никто, кроме ваших Пожирателей, не знает обо мне, так что я ничем не смогу помочь.

- Знаешь, мы оказались перед необходимостью изменить данное обстоятельство.

- Ах, но как? Мне претит даже сама мысль о бессмысленном набеге ради возвышения своего имени. Вот, если бы это было что-то стОящее, тогда я мог бы сопровождать вас. Конечно же, после этого всем бы стало ясно, кто я.

- Я подумаю над этим, - Волдеморт оперся подбородком на скрещенные пальцы. Он выглядел очень усталым.

- Вы хорошо спите, Том? Простите, конечно, но вы сегодня выглядите дерьмовее, чем обычно.

На него глянули угрюмо: - Спасибо, Поттер.

Озорная улыбка пропала, и Гарри наклонился чуть вперед:

- И в самом деле, Том, что случилось?

- Беспокоишься о Темном Лорде? Великодушный гриффиндорец.

- О, заткнитесь, - серьезно ответил Гарри, прищуриваясь. - Я не в курсе, что укусило вас за задницу, но прекратите так себя вести. Мы еще плохо друг друга знаем, но я же не слепой. Когда с вами что-то случается, это автоматически затрагивает и меня, и мы с места не сдвинемся, пока вы не прекратите себя вести как ублюдок.

Тонкие губы Волдеморта изогнулись в кривой ухмылке:

- Я устал, Поттер. У Люциуса получилось вернуть свою должность в Министерстве, но влияние утеряно. Я ищу выход из этой ситуации больше недели, но постоянно нахожу бреши в плане. Фаджа надо сместить, но мне не подходит кандидатура Скримжера на роль Министра. Он фанатик, что может быть хуже? Я хотел бы поставить своих людей на управляющие должности, но это увеличивает возможность обнаружения заговора. Хочу пополнить свои ряды теми, кто разочарован в действиях Аврората, но всего один неправильный выбор - и возникнут большие проблемы.

Гарри положил руки на стол и подпер ими подбородок. Когда он начал говорить, его взгляд казался отстраненным:

- Фаджем легко манипулировать, оставьте его. Вы должны набирать людей, несмотря на риск. Даже если кого-то из них поймают, вы всегда сможете опять совершить набег на Азкабан. Вы должны приказать Люциусу восстановить его давние контакты и приобрести новые. Пусть он и потерял власть, но остался все еще видным чистокровным волшебником, а теперь, когда его лояльность к Свету под вопросом, к нему будут обращаться нужные люди.

Волдеморт наклонил голову: - Это были риторические вопросы, Поттер. Я отлично знаю, как действовать. Но, кажется, эти десять лет не прошли для тебя даром. Салазар свидетель, в подростковом возрасте ты не был так умен.

- Я был всего лишь ребенком, которому не дали должных знаний, зато втянули в войну. Не говорите, что вы ожидали от меня некоего чуда.

- Нет, но я признаю, что для мальчишки ты неплохо держался. Ты же понимаешь, какой удар был нанесен моему эго, когда я не смог справиться с ребенком?

Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку:

- У малыша Волди снизилась самооценка?

- Заткнись, Поттер. Сейчас я собираюсь вызвать Люциуса и обсудить планы. Надеюсь, это приемлемо?

- А я думал, они риторические.

Волдеморт нахмурился:

- Были, но ты их поколебал. Теперь я могу вызвать Люциуса?

После того, как Гарри кивнул, он рассеял чары глушения и крикнул резко:

- Хвост!

Через несколько минут тишины Гарри ухмыльнулся:

- Когда я шел сюда, этот придурок спал в углу возле вашей двери. Вероятнее всего, он все еще там.

Побледнев больше обычного Волдеморт, прошагал к двери и со всей силы толкнул ее. Чтобы не упустить ни одного момента предстоящей сцены, Гарри наклонился в кресле.

- Хвост! - угрожающе прошипел Лорд. - Как ты смеешь пренебрегать своими обязанностями, наглый идиот!

Удовлетворенная ухмылка скользнула по гарриным губам, когда он услышал разносящиеся по кабинету вопли от круциатуса. Он смаковал радость от чужой боли, теплыми волнами расходившуюся по позвоночнику, так, как не делал этого ранее. Наконец, сняв проклятие, Лорд отправил крысу на поиски старшего Малфоя.

Волдеморт повернулся как раз вовремя, чтоб заметить на лице собеседника удовлетворение, и в ответ ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь к своему столу:

- Наслаждаешься, не так ли?

Гарри так же зло усмехнулся:

- Только в отношении этого ублюдка.

Однажды ночью Гарри оправдал действия Волдеморта, но он никогда не сможет простить Петтигрю. В действительности, объяснялось это просто. Темный Лорд не был другом. Он всегда действовал прямолинейно: если вы ему нравитесь, то окажетесь в фаворе, если же нет, то пожалеете о том, что вообще родились. Петтигрю же предал тех людей, которые ему доверяли. Поэтому Гарри нравилось чувство эйфории, подаренное болью его недруга.

- Пока мы ждем, может быть, у тебя есть новости из Хогвартса?

- Да, кое-что. Данте, мой преподаватель боевых искусств из Цитадели Теней, был отправлен Валерианом сюда, в прошлое, с заданием присматривать за мной. Но это довольно удобно: он новый профессор ЗОТС, а так как я пока не доверяю Снейпу, он будет прикрывать мое отсутствие.

Темно-красные глаза удивленно распахнулись, Волдеморт опять уперся подбородком в скрещенные пальцы:

- Ты имеешь в виду маркиза Валериана?

- Только не надо говорить так, как будто он особенный - у Вэла и так эго раздуто до невозможности.

- Было бы... чрезвычайно выгодно заключить с ним союз. Ты понимаешь, какой властью он обладает?

- Конечно, понимаю, ведь именно он обратил меня, и к тому же я несколько лет был его доверенным лицом. Уверен, он не откажет мне в поддержке и помощи, но самолично не будет участвовать. Он редко покидает Цитадель, - сухо ответил Гарри.

Волдеморт продолжал смотреть на него вопросительно, а он просто ухмылялся в ответ. Они разделили несколько моментов странной уютной тишины, прежде чем Гарри встрепенулся.

- Эй, Том... Это может показаться странным, но у вас не найдется лишних брюк, которые можно позаимствовать? Вы немного выше меня, но это не страшно.

Гарри чуть было не расхохотался, когда Волдеморт недоверчиво изогнул лысую бровь, а один глаз задергался:

- А... зачем тебе брюки?

- Я принял зелье, совершенно позабыв, что собираюсь вырасти на пять дюймов и приобрести изрядное количество мышечной массы... – в доказательство Гарри дернул ворот, выставляя обнаженную ключицу и плечо. - Знаете, довольно неудобно сидеть тут в одних трусах и плаще.

Волдеморт фыркнул и взмахнул палочкой. Через пару мгновений в открытую дверь кабинета вплыла стопка одежды и приземлилась на стол.

- Надеюсь, что она... приемлема для тебя, - сказал Волдеморт с какой-то хитрецой во взгляде, что немного вывело Гарри из себя.

Но рассмотрев предметы гардероба, он понял, в чем дело. Невольный смешок слетел с его губ, и он встал: - Том, вы так хотите увидеть меня в коже? Лестно.

Хитрый взгляд стал ярче: - Разве можно упрекать меня в этом желании? Ты хорошо сложен.

Засмеявшись, Гарри развеял чары, скрепляющие плащ, и тот, соскользнув с плеч, растекся лужицей у его ног. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы удостовериться, что за ним пристально наблюдают.

- Вы отлично выглядели в школьные годы. Правда, жаль, что сейчас вы так... неприглядны. Вы же понимаете, что я имею в виду? Я предпочитаю мужчин с наличествующим носом, - бесцеремонно заявил Гарри и нагнулся, чтобы протолкнуть ноги в штанины.

- Порой, некоторые вещи в действительности оказываются не такими, какими кажутся, - пробормотал Волдеморт и Гарри, натянув брюки, оглянулся на него через плечо. От горящего взгляда, направленного на него, по спине пробежала странная дрожь. Решив проигнорировать это чувство, он вопросительно приподнял бровь, но Волдеморт был слишком поглощен созерцанием его пятой точки, чтобы ответить. Гарри почувствовал, как щеки и нос заливает румянец смущения.

Ему как раз удалось справиться с застежкой гульфика и успеть разозлиться на длину штанин, сильно привлекающих внимание к его росту, как в кабинет ворвался Люциус. Он успел преодолеть расстояние до стола, прежде чем заметил полуобнаженного Хаоса. Робкий румянец тут же покинул лицо Гарри, а ухмылка растянула губы:

- Еще один... - на его высказывание послышалось приглушенное фырканье Волдеморта. - Приветик, красавчик, ну, что ты скажешь о виде? - промурлыкал он, заставляя Люциуса оторваться от зрелища.

Люциус полностью проигнорировал Гарри, очевидно, все еще злясь на него. Хотя, его губы были раздраженно сжаты, но лицо на удивление нейтрально. Он подошел к Волдеморту и поклонился: - Вы вызывали меня, Повелитель?

В глазах Темного Лорда читалось удивление, но голос был серьезен:

- В Министерстве вы начнете искать новые контакты и воскрешать старые. Как сказал Хаос, вы все еще влиятельный и известный чистокровный волшебник. Инакомыслящие пойдут скорее к вам, нежели к кому-то другому.

Серые глаза окинули Гарри взглядом, в ответ тот лишь шире ухмыльнулся, показывая длинный клык.

- В ближайшие месяцы произойдут перемены, они заставят дрогнуть их уверенность. Пусть обвинения против вас не были доказаны, но все подспудно знают, что вы Пожиратель смерти, и те, кто подвергнет сомнению действия Света, пойдут к вам.

- Я все понял, Повелитель… и Повелитель.

- Хм... Думаю, что мне нравится, как это звучит, Том.

- Еще бы!

- Ой, и это говорит мне мистер Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.

Люциус застыл как вкопанный, когда Гарри оскорбил Волдеморта, а тот в ответ лишь беззаботно хохотнул:

- Раньше тебя это не останавливало, мальчишка.

- Конечно, нет. Я никогда вас не боялся, кроме нескольких экстремальных случаев.

- Итак, если ты закончил с Люциусом, можно его отпустить.

Гарри на мгновение задумался и пожал плечами:

- Если мне не разрешается еще немного с ним поиграть, он может идти.

Люциус нахмурился: - Ты пожалеешь, что так ко мне обращаешься. Никто не смеет играть...

Волдеморт, играющий все это время с волшебной палочкой, направил ее на Малфоя:

- Crucio. Вы должны с должным уважением относиться к своему начальству, Люциус.

Малфой упал на колени и жалобно застонал. Его гордость требовала удержаться от крика, но Волдеморт с Гарри знали, что сопротивление долго не продлится. Люциус упал на спину, извиваясь всем телом, марая пол кровью, сочащейся из прокушенной губы. Гарри подошел ближе и склонился над корчащимся мужчиной, его палец очертил напряженную челюсть: - Давай, Люциус, позволь мне услышать твой крик...

Разъяренные, искрящиеся болью серые глаза впились в юношу, но тот лишь улыбнулся: - Ну, красавчик, если ты покричишь для меня, я попрошу дорогого Тома снять проклятие.

Подействовало ли обещание, или просто закончились силы для дальнейшей борьбы, но Люциус закричал. Он сильно выгнулся, а глаза закатились, что привело Гарри в полный восторг. Юноша махнул рукой Волдеморту, и тот снял проклятье. Тело Малфоя все еще дергалось, когда Гарри погладил его по лицу: - Впечатляет. Он так же красив, даже после пытки.

Гарри встал и отошел, попутно улыбаясь Волдеморту.

- Вижу, ты приобрел садистские наклонности, - усмехнулся тот.

- Я тоже это заметил.

Волдеморт перевел взгляд на Люциуса: - Свободен.

Блондин встал, с достоинством поклонился и, немного покачиваясь на непослушных ногах, поплелся к выходу. Гарри поднял плащ, о котором успел подзабыть, и накинул на плечи, на сей раз не застегивая. Его весьма развлек тот факт, что Волдеморт не спускает взгляда с его обнаженной кожи, но он не понимал, почему именно это заставляет его чувствовать себя настолько самодовольным. Он привык к таким взглядам. Повзрослев, он получил свою добрую долю внимания. Может быть, дело было в том, что это Волдеморт, преследовавший его с детства, уставился на него с явной жаждой.

Беззаботно улыбнувшись, Гарри наклонился вперед и выхватил у Волдеморта перо, которым и отметил несколько пунктов в отчете набега недельной давности. Темный маг несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем нахмурится: - А ну отдай, мальчишка.

- Вы витали в облаках, - улыбнулся Гарри и похлопал ресницами. - Поэтому я просто-таки обязан был выполнить нашу работу.

Волдеморт, раздраженно нахмурившись, призвал другое перо и схватил следующий пергамент из кипы: - Невыносимо. Как я переживу эту войну? Это и есть твой план? Убить меня, сначала сведя с ума?

Гарри моргнул: - Увидим, Том. Увидим.


	8. Тайна

**Глава 8. Тайна**

- Вы задумывались о том, что было бы, не попади вы в приют?

Этот неожиданный вопрос заставил Волдеморта отложить перо и посмотреть на Гарри:

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Тот только пожал плечами:

- Ну, не знаю. Я все думаю о нашем сходстве и о том, насколько мы были бы различны, сложись все по-другому.

- Не могу точно сказать. Бессмысленно думать над "если бы да кабы".

Гарри нахмурился:

- Да ладно вам, Том. Вы что, и правда не спрашивали себя?

- Спрашивал, будучи подростком. Гарри, в этом году мне исполняется семьдесят лет, и я уже устал думать обо всех этих "если бы".

Гарри криво ухмыльнулся:

- Вы только что назвали меня по имени.

- Да, - Волдеморт отвел от него взгляд, и почему-то от этого Гарри почувствовал укол сожаления. - Что ты подразумевал под словом "сходство"?

- Наше детство. Единственной разницей является только наше отношение к этому. Мы оба сироты. Мои тетя и дядя ненавидят магию и, пока не пришло письмо из Хогвартса, они скрывали истинную историю гибели моих родителей. Конечно, они не били меня, но и особой любви тоже не проявляли. Я был для них, как домовой эльф.

- Я никому и никогда не желал подобной участи. Заметь, в Первую войну практически не было сирот. Убивая родителей, мы избавлялись и от детей. Я не хотел моей судьбы даже для заклятых врагов.

Они долго и молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Гарри, наконец, не улыбнулся, кивнув:

- Я рад, что это так.

Волдеморт уже было хотел ответить, но стук в дверь прервал его. Нахмурившись, он взмахнул палочкой:

- Что такое?

Дверь нерешительно открыли, и в комнату вошел тот, кого Гарри ну уж никак не ожидал увидеть. Драко Малфой явно боялся предстать перед красными очами Темного Лорда, но искусно маскировал это. Он мимолетно скользнул взглядом по гостю и опять посмотрел на хозяина кабинета:

- П-п-повелитель, мне нужно срочно повидаться с отцом... Мама сказала, он здесь.

Волдеморт изогнул лысую бровь:

- Ты прервал меня только для того, чтобы найти своего отца?

- Это важно, повелитель! Э-это о Поттере!

Кроваво-красные глаза посмотрели на Гарри, отвернувшегося в этот момент от Драко, чтобы скрыть усмешку. На вопрошающий взгляд Темного Лорда он только пожал плечами и опять откинулся на спинку кресла:

- Ты сынуля Красавчика? Вы с ним разминулись на несколько минут. Однако я и сам не прочь его поискать.

Волдеморт ухмыльнулся:

- Кто бы сомневался.

Серые глаза широко распахнулись от страха, Гарри даже мог услышать учащенное сердцебиение. Очевидно, Драко не так часто лично общался с Темным Лордом, как хвастался этим в школе. Гарри плавно встал:

- А не взять ли мне тебя с собой, Милашка?

Драко нахмурился:

- Прошу прощения? Кто вы?

Гарри услышал раздосадованное шипение Волдеморта и протянул к нему руку:

- Не волнуйтесь, Том, я сам об этом позабочусь, - широко улыбаясь, он повернулся к Драко, заставив его отшатнуться при виде длинных клыков. - Меня зовут Хаос, Милашка, я новый союзник Лорда Волдеморта. Приятно видеть, что гены твоего отца настолько сильны. Но разве ты не должен быть в Хогвартсе?

Драко явно не понравилось подобное обращение, но он, быстро совладав с эмоциями, ответил:

- В моей комнате в Хогвартсе есть частная каминная сеть до поместья. Я единственный, кто может по ней передвигаться. И сейчас использовал ее, чтобы повидаться с отцом.

Гарри повернулся и поклонился Волдеморту:

- Дорогой Том, увидимся на следующей неделе, хорошо?

- Не знаю, почему все еще позволяю тебе называть себя так.

- Потому что это я, - усмехнулся Гарри и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. - Пожелайте мне удачи в поиске Красавчика!

- Если он убьет тебя, то в этом будешь виноват только ты.

На это Гарри только фыркнул и, кивнув Драко, вышел из комнаты. Улыбаясь во все свои тридцать два зуба, он смачно пнул опять дремлющего Хвоста и спустился в зал.

- Итак, Милашка, что настолько важное припасено у тебя в рукаве, что ты выставил себя дураком перед Темным Лордом?

Малфой-младший явно его боялся. Гарри был в этом абсолютно уверен, так как тот вел себя исключительно кротко:

- Я наполовину вейла… и позавчера, столкнувшись с Гарри Поттером... он... он показался мне странным. Мне надо сообщить отцу об этом. Ну, чтобы отец рассказал об этом нашему Лорду... - Драко замолчал, поморщившись. - Вы по ощущениям немного походите на Поттера.

Гарри подавил усмешку. Малфой иногда бывал таким наивным. Но он не возражал против раскрытия своей тайны, в конце концов, Драко – слизеринец и не будет использовать эту информацию против него, пока это ему невыгодно. И прежде, чем это произойдет, Гарри убедится, что дал понять юному наследнику Малфоев, с кем он имеет дело:

- Тогда, тебе надо описать свои ощущения.

- Я не могу. Это было... как будто... какое-то дополнение к его ауре, его присутствию. Что-то, чего не было, когда мы уезжали домой в начале лета. У вас тоже самое, но намного сильнее. Это походит на вмешательство кого-то постороннего...

Гарри несколько минут решал для себя, облегчить ли задачу для Драко или нет. Но, в итоге, промолчал. Просто его очень развлекал неуверенный вид всегда заносчивого Малфоя. Он ухмыльнулся:

- Ну, я уверен, Милашка, он где-то здесь.

Взволнованный Драко последовал за ним.

Найти Люциуса оказалось совсем не трудно: он как обычно строил из себя важную шишку и раздавал приказы новеньким Пожирателям. Это его поведение, пожалуй, было единственной причиной, почему интерес Гарри к нему оставался на уровне физиологии. Волдеморт вел себя также, но у него было веское оправдание: он, все-таки, самый влиятельный Темный Лорд этого столетия, который управлял последователями от Британских островов и до самой Европы. Также, Валериан имел на это право: его считали Лордом Бессмертного мира, и он за несколько столетий завоевал расположение тысяч людей разных рас. Даже взять самого Гарри, который за свои почти двадцать шесть лет неоднократно выходил сухим из воды в столкновениях с самым могущественным магом современности, постоянно подтверждая прозвище Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

В то время как Люциус Малфой был никем. Да, он довольно влиятельный "чистокровный" маг... но он сам воздвиг себя на воображаемый пьедестал, полагая, что окружающие должны кланяться ему, игнорируя то, что сам он регулярно гнет колени перед полукровным змееподобным психом. Не то, чтобы Гарри хотел этим оскорбить Тома, но против фактов не попрешь.

Не обращая внимания на следующего по пятам Драко, Гарри незаметно подкрался к забывшемуся Люциусу. Усмехнувшись, он прижался к спине мужчины и положил подбородок ему на плечо:

- И снова привет, Красавчик. Скучал по мне?

Гарри упивался тем, как напрягся Люциус, как отступили остальные Пожиратели при виде своего нового Лорда. По-видимому, Малфой понял урок недавнего Круциатуса, хотя не стоило надеяться, что это надолго.

Злая усмешка исказила рот Гарри, когда он практически уткнулся в длинную шею. Губы легко скользнули по бледной коже: - Что-то не так, Люциус?

- Повелитель, - прошипел тот, сквозь сжатые зубы. - Я оценю увеличение пространства между нами.

Гарри провел носом по нежной коже:

- А я бы оценил немного уважения, Красавчик. Выражать его ты явно не умеешь.

Он почувствовал, как Люциус тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:

- Прошу меня простить за мое недостойное поведение, Повелитель. Это было глупо с моей стороны, и никогда более не повториться.

- Посмотрим, - пробормотал Гарри, совершенно не заботясь о продолжении разговора. Аромат крови, текущей по жилам, затмевал все его мысли.

Он лизнул невидимую венку под бледной кожей, и почувствовал, как хочется его жертве отпрянуть. Этого просто нельзя было допустить. Прищурившись, он резко развернул Люциуса и толкнул к стене. Удерживая его руки над головой, он с тихим мурлыканьем навалился на желанное тело:

- Ты хорошо пахнешь, Красавчик... так опьяняюще... так восхитительно...

Малфой что-то хотел сказать, но мгновенно передумал, стоило острым клыкам скользнуть по нежной коже шеи.

- Хочу попробовать тебя, Красавчик, - мурлыкнул Гарри и провел языком по подбородку, остановившись только у самих губ.

И он всегда получал то, что хотел. Поцелуй был короток, но глубок и похотлив, да и Люциус не слишком сопротивлялся и с готовностью ответил, несмотря на свои обычные протесты. Если бы Гарри не надо было сегодня возвращаться в Хогвартс, или в запасе было бы больше времени, он бы с удовольствием провел время с Малфоем. Его вкус был столь же опьяняющий, как и запах. Несмотря на высокомерность и заносчивость, Люциус был интересной штучкой. Гарри с удовольствием поиграл бы с ним.

Его губы снова скользнули на шею, а клыки царапнули кожу. Он слизнул выступившие капельки крови, и чуть ли не теряя сознание от нахлынувших ощущений:

- Красавчик, ты же позволишь мне попробовать тебя, правда ведь?

Потеряв голову от похоти, Люциус кивнул, чем не преминул воспользоваться Гарри, проведя ладонью по его груди, шее, щеке, и, в конечном счете, запутываясь пальцами в белых волосах. Дернув голову мужчины немного в сторону, он резко впился в заманчивую шею и услышал в ответ только стон. Кажется, Красавчик любит боль. Теперь-то он точно уверен, что позднее хорошо проведет с ним время.

Не желая выбивать Малфоя-старшего из колеи, он всего после нескольких глотков оторвался от шеи. Зализав ранку, Гарри с улыбкой встретил туманный взгляд серых глаз:

- Благодарю, Красавчик. Мы закончим в другой раз.

Оставив Люциуса, он чуть ли не расхохотался в голос, когда увидел потрясенное выражение лица Драко. Усмехнувшись и потрепав наследника Малфоев по голове, он прошел мимо него к выходу из зала. Остальные пожиратели, видимо, разошлись в ходе этого импровизированного представления. Какой все-таки хороший выдался вечер.

И он аппарировал.

оОоОо

Гарри вернулся, когда рассвет только-только начал зарождаться. Он устал, но не был опустошен, им двигала легкость после участия в очередном рейде Темного Лорда.

Было глупо с его стороны не обращать ни на что внимания, несясь на высокой скорости к замку и полагая, что мантии-невидимки вполне достаточно.

Ореховые глаза, способные видеть сквозь невидимое, пристально наблюдали за ним. Расчетливые искорки вспыхнули в глубине черных зрачков, и редкая улыбка исказила рот. Что-то изменилось в Золотом мальчике. Появилось что-то новое. И человек был этим фактом очень доволен: теперь фортуна повернется лицом к Тьме.

Он позволит тайнам Поттера остаться неразглашенными.

А Дамблдор не узрит грядущего, даже если им ткнуть ему в лицо.

оОоОо

Гарри зашел в класс зельеварения, изучая каждый уголок. Комната немного изменилась, хотя теперь он замечал больше, чем будучи подростком. Заднюю стену занимал стеллаж, в котором хранились предметы скорее для демонстрации, нежели для повседневного использования. В одной из фляг, красующихся на этой полке, было закупорено нечто, наподобие рога единорога: необычайно редкий ингредиент. Низкий каменный потолок давил на окружающих спертым, сырым воздухом. Столы примыкали друг к другу в идеальных рядах, и Гарри подумалось, что здесь не обошлось без заклинания, так как ни один человек не смог бы добиться такой точности.

Но сейчас все его внимание привлекал растянутый на доске плакат, по цвету практически сливающийся со стенами, с выделяющимися более темными буквами. Гарри с изумлением рассматривал странные символы, но все же, поспешил сесть, зная, что в скором времени в комнату войдет Снейп. Быстро вытащив перо и два пергамента, он начал переписывать символы. Не то, чтобы он стремился к знаниям по этому предмету, ему просто было любопытно.

Несколько минут спустя Северус Снейп ворвался в класс, и Гарри тут же закрыл первый пергамент вторым. Надо подождать, пока им не раздадут задания, и тогда можно продолжить. Снейп был как всегда в своем репертуаре: лекция изобиловала оскорблениями, высмеиванием и несбыточными ожиданиями, сопровождаемыми вопросами, на которые не было ответа, и закончилась "тихим часом", во время которого все читали первую главу, а потом писали эссе в фут длинной о том, чему они научились в прошлом году. Каждый раз - одно и то же наказание.

Гермиона сердито царапала по пергаменту. Ее угрюмый вид говорил о том, насколько она была недовольна, когда Рон отказался от зельеварения. Разговор с МакГонагалл не дал положительного результата - рыжий категорически возражал против изучения зелий. Фактически, кроме Гарри и Гермионы, только Дин Томас из всего Гриффиндора выбрал этот предмет. Лаванда Браун и Парвати Патил в этом году заняли положение помощниц учителя Прорицания, а Симус Финниган просто тупо дрых в свободное время. Хорошо, что все факультеты объединили, а иначе они втроем оказались бы в окружении слизеринцев.

Снейп посмотрел на них и состроил недовольную гримасу:

- Вижу, что после сдачи СОВ, ваши ряды покинули слабоумные индивидуумы, хотя, должен признать, несколько все же осталось, - он даже не попытался завуалировать свой намек, впиваясь взглядом в Гарри. - Предполагаю, что вы не совсем безнадежны, в отличие от своих одноклассников, и будете в состоянии поспеть за учебным планом. Но если вы потерпите неудачу, то тут же вылетите из класса. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Гарри мысленно расхохотался, посматривая на контуженные выражения лиц нескольких Хаффлпаффцев. Снейп действительно умел запугивать людей, даже если и потерпел полный крах в качестве преподавателя.

- Так, кто может перечислить мне основные свойства Стражекорня?

Гарри приготовился отвечать и ждал, когда Снейп к нему обратится. И, конечно же, это в скором времени случилось: до сих пор не проходило ни одного занятия зельеварением без попытки его унизить и оскорбить.

- Поттер! - рявкнул профессор, и юноша был вынужден изо всех сил сохранять на лице угрюмое выражение, не подпуская ироничную ухмылку. Снейпу придется измениться, или Гарри его убьет. Только так, и никак иначе.

Но сейчас он задавался вопросом, почему у профессора зельеварения висит плакат с надписью на языке Sonneillon. Конечно, он не сильно разбирался в языке демонов, но хорошо знал распространенные фразы. Ему удалось перевести только первую строку "Месть приходит к терпеливым".

оОоОо

- Это была не Миртл. Я тогда был гораздо моложе, - задумчиво произнес Волдеморт, прекращая писать. Он не смотрел на Гарри. – Я рано начал.

Прошла еще одна волнительная неделя, и он опять оказался в кабинете Темного Лорда. Работа с документами не привлекала его, но он развлекал себя светской беседой. Обычно Волдеморт лишь отмахивался от его расспросов, но не в этот раз.

- Кто это был?

- Один мальчик из школы. Мы с ним никогда не общались. И это было прежде, чем Дамблдор явился в приют и я нашел объяснение своим способностям.

- Что он сделал?

Тонкие губы изогнулись в усмешке, но в глазах не отразилось и тени ее:

- Ничего ужасного. Он оскорбил мою мать. В том возрасте я представлял, что моя мать была некой прекрасной королевой, которая была вынуждена бросить меня. Красивая, печальная... в моих глазах, она была мученицей. Поэтому, когда он начал клеветать... я не мог этого вынести. Я потерял контроль. Хотя, сейчас уже и не помню, что он такого сказал.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и заправил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо:

- Вы когда-нибудь сожалели о своем поступке?

- Никогда. Сожалеют только те люди, которые не в ответе за свои действия.

Печальная улыбка изогнула губы Гарри:

- Совсем не про нас.

- Нет... Нет, полагаю, что не про нас, верно?

Гарри, покачав головой, опять взял перо:

- Ребенок не достоин смерти, независимо от того, кто ее приносит.

- В этом, Поттер, я могу с тобой согласиться. Я бы ненавидел самого себя, если бы все сложилось по-другому.

- Если бы все было по-другому, то мы бы не были тут сейчас.

Теперь Гарри не хотел встречаться взглядом с темно-красными глазами, которые будто прожигали в нем дыру.

оОоОо

Волдеморт ухмылялся, глядя на то, что раньше было его столом и проклиная утрату большинства документов:

- Поттер, ты самая раздражающая маленькая сволочь, которую мне довелось повстречать...

- Заткнись, Том, - вперившись взглядом в Волдеморта и все еще направляя на него палочку, прошипел Гарри. – Ты идиот, раз первый начал.

- И поэтому ты решил, как обычный гриффиндорский придурок, выступить, не задумываясь о последствиях?

- Лучше я буду гриффиндорским придурком, нежели бессердечным слизеринцем.

Их спор со стороны выглядел детским, и Волдеморт почувствовал себя в высшей степени глупо. Он не должен был реагировать так бурно на слова Поттера. Но почему-то отреагировал.

- Не все так чисты, как ты, святой Поттер.

Это высказывание прервало напыщенную тираду Гарри, и он тупо произнес:

- Что?

Волдеморт криво ухмыльнулся и закрыл глаза:

- Главным образом ты говоришь о своей идеалистической морали, но как же реальность, Поттер? Жестокий мир. Все твои чувства - это обычное заблуждение. Мы беспокоимся только о том, что приносит нам пользу, чувствуем гнев, когда кто-то досаждает, нам грустно, когда у нас что-то идет не по плану. Эмоции - корыстная штука, и поэтому я предпочитаю вообще ничего не ощущать.

- Ничего? - Поттер опустил палочку. - И кто теперь себя водит за нос, а, Том?

Ничего не ответив, Волдеморт начал восстанавливать стол. Немного погодя Гарри присоединился к нему, но прошло много времени, прежде чем они опять начали говорить.

оОоОо

- А в детстве вы кем хотели стать?

Такое ощущение, что Волдеморт впился в него взглядом, так и не отрываясь от чтения пергамента:

- Боже, Поттер, из какой задницы вытянуты эти беседы?

Гарри махнул рукой:

- Заткнитесь, Ваше Королевское Ублюдчество. Мне просто любопытно. Так кем вы мечтали стать, когда были ребенком?

Волдеморт судорожно сжал челюсти, и Гарри посетил гениальный вопрос: а не собираются ли его проклясть за подобные распросы? Но мужчина только вздохнул, отложил перо и откинулся на спинку стула:

- Честно? У меня никогда не было мечтаний такого рода. Все, чего я хотел, дико хотел, так это сбежать из приюта. Я ненавидел людей и не хотел с ними работать. Не хотел использовать свой интеллект на благо гнилым людишкам. Я ненавидел саму идею что-либо делать, кроме как сбежать в какое-нибудь уединенное местечко, где я смог бы побыть один.

- У вас не было никаких целей? Никаких глупых детских мечтаний? Хватит, Том, вы такой же человек, как и я... ну, конечно, не в данный момент.

Волдеморт фыркнул:

- Если и были... то я уже и не помню о чем.

- Это... печально.

- Возможно, Поттер.

оОоОо

- Первый год.

- И что ты опять хочешь от меня, Поттер?

Гарри проигнорировал шипение и провел пером по подбородку:

- Когда мне было одиннадцать, вы сказали, что я очень похож на вас. Это правда, или вы просто пытались меня дезориентировать?

Еще одно фырканье сопровождалось скрежетом пера о пергамент:

- До чего ты ленивый мальчишка, опять пытаешься отлынить.

Гарри робко улыбнулся и вернулся к работе:

- Значит, никакого ответа?

- Хм, - Волдеморт размашисто расписался внизу страницы. - Думаю, в то время, я видел только общие черты, но не догадывался, насколько мы похожи.

- Кроме того, что я лучше выгляжу.

Гарри так и не смог подавить улыбку, когда услышал приглушенное шипение. Волдеморт рассердился, но почему-то не парировал.

- Судьба забавная штука, хм?

- Судьба - это детское одеяльце для тех, кто слишком боится взять на себя ответственность за собственную жизнь.

- Возможно... - вздохнул Гарри, и пальцем очертил невидимый круг на столешнице. - Но иногда, вера в судьбу - это единственное, что заставляет нас двигаться дальше.

- Я думаю, что человеку, доверяющему только судьбе, следует пересмотреть свои жизненные ценности.

Юноша отмахнулся от вопроса "С чего именно нужно начать?"

оОоОо

Гарри прислонился к воротам поместья, медленно вдыхая через нос и игнорируя свои вампирские инстинкты, вместо того, чтобы вглядываться в ночной мрак. Сентябрь уже подошел к концу, и во владения вступил октябрь, пригнавший с собой холодный воздух. Глаза закрылись, и Гарри запрокинул голову, позволяя каплям дождя бить по лицу. Он окончательно расслабился и тяжело привалился к искусно кованым прутьям.

- Поттер, чокнутый мальчишка, что ты тут делаешь?

Медленно и равнодушно он открыл глаза, и перевел блестящий взгляд на Волдеморта:

- Чувствую. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как я последний раз был под дождем.

- И где же ты был?

Вопрос был случайным, но Гарри понимал любопытство, скрывавшееся за ним. Они за прошедшее время много чего обсуждали, но он пока не был готов поведать о десяти годах, проведенных в Цитадели. Конечно, он кое-что рассказал о своем образовании, но ничего конкретного не говорил. Капли дождя, отскакивали от Волдеморта, не долетая считанных миллиметров, и Гарри задался вопросом, какое заклинание тот использовал:

- Это так важно? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос. Глаза опять закрылись, и Гарри со вздохом выгнулся навстречу дождю.

- Нет, полагаю, что нет. Но дождь вряд ли необычное явление.

Гарри опять улыбнулся:

- Необычность не единственный показатель, делающий вещи приятными. Иногда банальное может быть бесконечно захватывающим, если вы лишены его. Но в любом случае, я думаю, что дождь прекрасен. Всегда любил его.

Он сначала не понял, насколько близко Волдеморт подошел, пока не услышал рядом приглушенное фырканье и скрип ворот от прислонившегося к ним тела:

- Глупый ребенок.

- Возможно.

А капли дождя все падали и падали.

оОоОо

- Гарри? Ты что, делаешь домашнюю работу? Бросай это неблагодарное дело, приятель, и пойдем полетаем! Ты уже знаешь, что через месяц у нас первая игра сезона?

Гарри, скрипнув зубами, попытался проигнорировать рыжего, и продолжил писать эссе по зельеварению. Он не простит себе, если получит плохие отметки в этом году. В конце концов, ему двадцать пять лет и в знаниях он превосходит большинство других студентов (ну, если не брать во внимание Гермиону). В этот раз, его точно не будут считать идиотом. Конечно же, все свои умения не стоит показывать, но определенно, он может сойти за ботана.

- Гарри, приятель, что с тобой творится в последнее время? Ты превратился в Гермиону!

- Рональд! Как грубо с твоей стороны! Я очень рада, что Гарри взялся за ум, и надеюсь, что ты возьмешь с него пример! Этот год для нас очень важен, и я не думаю, что ты позволишь себе отстать...

Гарри раздражал их разговор. Каждый божий день в течение долгой недели происходило одно и то же, и это поведение друзей выводило его из себя. Конечно, он их любил, но их детская непосредственность его просто бесила. В любом случае, у него осталось незаконченное дело, которое требовало его внимания.

В преддверии Хэллоуина погода постепенно начала портиться. Каждую неделю Гарри удавалось выбираться из замка на встречи с Томом, и их планы в Министерстве начали приносить плоды. Оставалась одна очень серьезная проблема - Хогвартс. Нужно было действовать осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимания к себе или Данте. Но нужно во что бы то ни стало сместить Дамблдора. Он надеялся в минуты всеобщей растерянности посеять семена сомнений в сердцах людей, что сделает его миссию более легкой. А главное, старик ни в коем случае не должен был пасть как мученик.

Молча закрыв книгу по Зельеварению, Гарри наложил сохнущие чары на пергамент, свернул его, и вышел. Никто из спорщиков так и не обратил на него внимания.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри попытался пригладить свои короткие волосы, которые вечно стояли дыбом и совсем не прибавляли его виду здравомыслия. Ему просто необходимо избавиться от своей пятнадцатилетней ипостаси, и чем быстрее - тем лучше. Как на автопилоте он направился к комнатам Данте. Вообще-то, вампира могли уволить за то, что Гарри знает о местоположении его комнат, но со склонностью Дамблдора пренебрегать правилами ради Золотого мальчика, это не станет проблемой. Даже если его поймают.

Но судьба-злодейка как раз решила подшутить над его размышлениями и попытаться его убедить в обратном. Кто-то стремительно приближался к нему. И как назло, негде спрятаться, да и времени нет, чтобы свернуть в другом направлении. Проклиная всех и вся, Гарри засунул руки в карманы.

Уже привыкший, что с ним всегда происходят только плохие вещи, Гарри нисколько не удивился, увидев Северуса Снейпа, практически выплывшего из ниоткуда, со злой ухмылкой на лице.

- Так-так, Поттер. И что же вы делаете в этом крыле замка? Я уверен, вы знаете, что здесь находиться студентам запрещено. Что же мне с вами сделать? - саркастически растягивая слова, произнес он.

Гарри с трудом сдержался и не закатил глаза: - Что, правда, сэр? Прощу меня извинить, но я действительно не знал. Профессор Пирс должен был дать мне задание, и я подумал, что можно попытаться найти его комнаты.

Северус ухмыльнулся: - И вы решили, что в порядке вещей гулять в крыле для учителей? Как не стыдно, Поттер.

Гарри из последний сил сдерживался, чтобы не заехать ублюдку по его выдающемуся носу:

- Прошу прошения, сэр, за то, что неосознанно нарушил правило. А сейчас мне лучше вернуться в свою комнату.

Несколько мгновений в черных глазах зельевара мерцало удивление, но он, быстро придя в себя, поджал тонкие губы:

- Думайте, прежде, чем делать, Поттер. Отработка сегодня вечером.

Юноша мысленно чертыхнулся: сегодня вечером была назначена встреча с Волдемортом. Решив, что ему понравится, пожалуй, вид Снейпа, корчащегося под Круциатусом, и что всенепременно надо будет подать эту замечательную идею на следующей сходке Пожирателей, он вымучено ответил:

- Да, сэр.

Гарри крутанулся на каблуках и направился в обратном направлении от Снейпа, надеясь переждать немного и вернуться. Он мрачно нахмурился, в его голове мелькали миллион и одна причина внезапной, случайной кончины зельевара. Он знал, что с легкостью может убить ублюдка и выйти сухим из воды... и останавливало его только одно: вера в то, что Снейп может быть полезен.

Он подождал, пока шаги профессора не стихнут и, уже не таясь, быстро промчался до заветной двери. Прошипев на парселтанге простенький пароль "Откройся", он зашел в комнату.

Данте оторвался от чтения книги и посмотрел на него:

- Что ты тут делаешь?

Гарри, фыркнув, плюхнулся в мягкое кресло и нервно постучал ногой о паркет:

- Мне было просто необходимо передохнуть от маленьких идиотов, которых я называю своими друзьями. Мерлин, я что, был таким же?

Данте закатил свои кошачьи голубые глаза:

- Конечно, был. Это обычное поведение шестнадцатилетних.

- Гермионе уже семнадцать, и она невероятна зрелая для своего возраста... но помести ее в одну комнату с Роном, и она тут же деградирует до первогодки.

- Конечно, они кажутся малолетками. В конце концов, тебе двадцать пять лет, а ты играешь роль ребенка. Это может показаться не такой уж и большой разницей, но подумай о тех десяти годах, что ты провел в Цитадели. Ты уже не тот мальчик, которым был.

- Да, ты прав, - печально произнес Гарри, теребя подол мантии. - Меня немного бесит вынужденное безделье. Я должен собирать информацию... и поэтому чувствую себя бесполезным. Пройдут месяцы, прежде чем начнется первая стадия наших планов. А я уже хочу вылезти из этого детства! Хочу больше, чем раз в месяц, участвовать в рейдах и быть всегда самим собой. Это уже становится смешным!

Пака Гарри произносил эту напыщенную речь, Данте смотрел в книгу, но стоило тому закончить, сказал:

- О, ты уже закончил скулить? А то я уже настроился на многочасовой репертуар.

Гарри нахмурился.

- Ты дурак, Хаос. Как ты собираешься общаться с бессмертными, раз по прошествии всего лишь месяца потерял контроль?

- Почти два месяца.

- А сейчас ты похож на ребенка.

- Наверное, это из-за окружения.

Как всегда, вампир не поддался на уловку и только приподнял одну золотистую бровь.

- Проехали, Данте.

- Если это заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше, Хаос, то начни поиск людей, которым можно доверять. Не повредит иметь на своей стороне тех, кто знает, кто ты на самом деле. Позволь некоторым увидеть человека, скрытого под маской Золотого мальчика.

- Ага, а потом они побегут к Дамблдору, и я буду драться со всеми учителями и студентами, примкнувшими к нему, и защитными чарами школы, препятствующими выполнению моих любимых проклятий.

- Опять ты ведешь себя как раздражающий подросток. Прекращай эти свои выкрутасы и начинай действовать как Лорд, коим ты и являешься. Я отказываюсь иметь с тобой дело, пока ты не возьмешь себя в руки.

Гарри провел рукой по лицу и скривился:

- Прости, Данте. Напряжение последних дней просто убивает меня.

- Закрой глаза, расслабься и подумай о людях, относящихся к тебе искренне. Это очистит твой ум, который сейчас просто не в состоянии мыслить рационально. А я пока почитаю.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся:

- Хорошо.

оОоОо

Северус Снейп гордился своей наблюдательностью.

Никогда никому из студентов не сходили с рук проделки на его уроках, и еще никому не удалось проскользнуть мимо него незамеченным. Он замечал то, что другие бы проигнорировали и понимал то, что другие не могли понять.

Следовательно, Северус признал, что его любимый студент абсолютно прав. С Гарри Поттером было что-то не так.

Мальчишка казался тем же. Он так же смеялся с друзьями и иногда, как и все подростки, замыкался в себе. Уизли и Грейнджер всегда были с ним рядом. Но Северус Снейп зрел глубже.

Он замечал проницательные взгляды, не свойственные Поттеру. Он видел, как того бесят друзья, как его лицо темнеет в задумчивости, а губы порой искажает злая ухмылка. Даже его взбалмошный характер изменился, теперь он отдавал скорее вековым холодом, нежели лучезарным сверканием.

О, Северус видел все. Поэтому, после столкновения с мальчиком, он тут же пошел в свои комнаты, чтобы взять Темномагическую реликвию Принцев, показывающую ауру человека. Прищурившись, он подкрался к двери в комнаты нового учителя Защиты, абсолютно уверенный, что Поттер вернулся сюда.

Возможно, эти двое замышляют что-то противозаконное? При последней мысли Северус еле подавил ухмылку. Одним ударом он сможет вышвырнуть из школы не только вампира, но и этого мальчишку! Гениально!

Он еще ближе подобрался к двери, слушая приглушенные голоса. Кто-то забыл про заглушающие чары, и это было на руку Северусу.

- Черт побери, Данте. Я совершенно забыл тебе сказать... ты не поверишь, но этот ублюдочный Снейп назначил сегодня вечером мне отработку! И что теперь делать?

Северус тихо зарычал, услышав такую непочтительность. Маленький сопливый ребенок...

- Успокойся. Я попытаюсь... переубедить его.

"Вампир рассчитывает на то, что сможет изменить мое мнение?" - изогнув бровь, подумал он.

- Лучше с этим повременить, Данте. Я все еще не знаю, кому он в действительности предан, и пока я этого не выясню, ты должен оставаться неприметным... - Поттер кашлянул, и Северус практически мог услышать усмешку в его голосе. - Ну, таким же неприметным, как ты можешь.

Холодный озноб пробежался по спине Северуса. Почему гриффиндорца так заинтересовала его лояльность?

- Мальчишка.

- Но ты все равно меня любишь.

Вмиг позабыв об опасениях, Северус опять навострил уши. Получается, эти двое - любовники!

Послышалось фырканье:

- Думай, как хочешь, Хаос. Лучше скажи, в последнее время ты донимал того бедного блондинчика?

Смех:

- Люциуса? Я соскучился по Красавчику... так мало времени, чтобы развлечься с ним.

- Он старше тебя вдвое.

- Неправда! Ему сорок!

Вздох:

- Ты такой ребенок.

- А ты старик, Данте. С каких это пор возраст имеет хоть какое-то значение для вампира?

- Для нас не имеет, но блондин не вампир.

- Нет, но он наполовину вейла. Хм, Милашка... я думаю, он скоро догадается. Мы с Томом заключили пари. Том уверен, что он уже скоро подловит меня и все разболтает, но я думаю, что Милашка додумается только к Рождеству

- И ты не озабочен этим?

- Нет. Мы с Томом уже это обсуждали, конечно, если кто-то узнает, то моей репутации придет конец, но Пожиратели... фактически, все сложится к лучшему. В конце концов, подумай о поднятии боевого духа, когда все узнают, что "Мальчик-Который-Выжил" примкнул к Волди! Единственный вопрос - преданность Снейпа. Если он с нами, то ему придется проявить уважение, но если против... то я с удовольствием использую его в качестве закуски.

- Хаос, если ты укусишь его, то обвинят меня, как единственного известного вампира.

- А... черт.

Северус был уверен, что его сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Если бы он сейчас мог последовательно думать, то начал бы отрицать все, что услышал. Но в этот поразительный миг ясности его мысли лишь циркулировали по замкнутой системе.

Гарри Поттер вампир.

Гарри Поттер на Темной стороне.

Гарри Поттер это Хаос, который является союзником Темного Лорда.


	9. Вассальная присяга

**Глава 9. Вассальная присяга**

Гарри вынырнул из глубочайшей задумчивости в народе прозванной "медитацией":

- Ну и что мне делать, Данте? У меня запланирована очень важная встреча с Томом. Сегодня мы должны окончательно определиться с планом на Хэллоуин.

Данте побарабанил пальцами по обложке книги и как всегда с безразличной миной произнес:

- Ты должен выяснить его лояльность, или убить. Все просто. Если он предан, тогда ты ему все рассказываешь и идешь на встречу... а если нет - убиваешь.

Гарри вздохнул и, согнувшись, уткнулся лбом в колени:

- Не хочу я рисковать так рано. Думал, продержусь хотя бы до Рождества. Нельзя, чтобы меня раскрыли так рано!

- Ты должен, а это не включает в себя "хочу"- "не хочу". Не в твоих интересах держать рядом с собой предателя.

Гарри опять вздохнул и в нервном жесте растрепал свои короткие волосы:

- Но как...

Вампир зашипел негодующе:

- Надеюсь, что твои навыки все еще действуют.

- А?

Данте закатил глаза и подождал, когда юноша додумается и применит свою особую магию. Гарри несколько раз тихо чертыхнулся.

- Ну, и где его аура?

- Очевидно, он недооценил меня, предполагая, что маскировка ауры одурачит вампира. Однако, твердая подошва и камень не совместимы, даже если он и ступает тихо.

Гарри опять чертыхнулся и посмотрел на учителя:

- Тогда устроим маленькое шоу?

Данте ухмылялся:

- А-то как же, Хаос.

Гарри подождал, пока Снейп не подберется ближе к двери и начал, хотя в душе сильно сомневался в успехе этой затеи:

- Черт побери, Данте. Я совершенно забыл тебе сказать... ты не поверишь, но этот ублюдочный Снейп назначил сегодня вечером мне отработку! И что теперь делать?

- Успокойся. Я попытаюсь... переубедить его, - легко улыбнулся Данте, отчего Гарри чуть ли не расхохотался.

Пытаясь сохранить невозмутимость, он вздохнул:

- Лучше с этим повременить, Данте. Я все еще не знаю, кому он в действительности предан, и пока я этого не выясню, ты должен оставаться неприметным... - кашлем он попытался прикрыть зарождающийся смех. - Ну, таким же неприметным, каким ты можешь.

- Мальчишка.

- Но ты все равно меня любишь, - сказал Гарри с хитрющей улыбочкой, на что Данте фыркнул и закатил глаза.

- Думай, как хочешь, Хаос. Лучше скажи, в последнее время ты донимал того бедного блондинчика?

Гарри отсмеявшись, закрыл глаза, все еще широко улыбаясь:

- Люциуса? Я соскучился по Красавчику... так мало времени, чтобы развлечься с ним.

- Он старше тебя вдвое, - невозмутимо вставил Данте.

- Неправда! Ему сорок! - замахал Гарри руками, полностью погрузившись в свою роль и игнорируя строгий взгляд учителя.

Вздох:

- Ты такой ребенок.

Юноша с раздражением посмотрел на собеседника:

- А ты старик, Данте. С каких это пор возраст имеет хоть какое-то значение для вампира?

- Для нас не имеет, но блондин не вампир.

- Нет, но он наполовину вейла. Хм, Милашка... я думаю, он скоро догадается. Мы с Томом заключили пари. Том уверен, что он уже скоро подловит меня и все разболтает, но я думаю, что Милашка додумается только к Рождеству.

- И ты не озабочен этим? - Гарри понял, что Данте пытается удержать его на правильном пути их беседы. Вздохнув, он кивнул.

- Нет. Мы с Томом уже это обсуждали, конечно, если кто-то узнает, то моей репутации придет конец, но Пожиратели... фактически, все сложится к лучшему. В конце концов, подумай о поднятии боевого духа, когда все узнают, что "Мальчик-Который-Выжил" примкнул к Волди! Единственный вопрос - преданность Снейпа. Если он с нами, то ему придется проявить уважение, но если против... то я с удовольствием использую его в качестве закуски.

На очень откровенный "намек" Гарри, Данте театрально закатил глаза:

- Хаос, если ты укусишь его, то обвинят меня, как единственного известного вампира.

- А... черт.

Синхронно они повернулись к двери, когда Снейп сделал неуклюжий шаг назад. Гарри кивнул Данте и встал. Быстро подойдя в двери, он резко ее распахнул и с плотоядной улыбочкой посмотрел на гостя:

- Добрый вечер, профессор... какая приятная встреча.

Черные глаза Северуса округлились, когда юноша схватил его за отвороты мантии и втащил в комнату, совершенно не волнуясь о реакции вечно всем недовольного профессора. Как только дверь закрылась, Гарри выпустил мантию Снейпа и опять плюхнулся в свое кресло, лениво осматривая гостя поверх очков:

- Вы знаете, что подслушивать некрасиво?

Снейп поджал губы, а потом презрительно прошипел:

- Мелкое отродье!

Гарри прищурился и, вновь встав, подошел к неугомонному профессору:

- С вашей стороны, было бы мило проявить хоть капельку уважения, Снейп. Вы сейчас в очень сомнительном положении.

- И что ты сделаешь? - выплюнул Северус. Несмотря на холодное, липкое предчувствие, он отмахнулся от желания отступить на шаг от невысокого шестнадцатилетнего парня. - Ты высокомерный мелкий паршивец, думаешь, что это просто игра? Ведешь себя так, будто тебе принадлежит весь мир... Считаешь, что Тьма - это то, с чем можно играть?

- Теперь ты послушай меня, - прошипел Гарри, и с неприкрытой яростью во взгляде, посмотрел на профессора, который под натиском эмоций, вжался спиной в стену. - Ты самонадеянный, саркастичный, язвительный, сальноволосый, старый придурок. Из-за моего отца, которого я даже не помню, ты превратил мою жизнь в ад. Я это понял. Однако, несмотря на свою прозорливость и хитрость, ты не в состоянии вбить себе в голову, что я не мой отец.

Гарри вытащил палочку и, небрежно покрутив ее между большим и указательным пальцем, резко прижал ее наконечник к горлу Снейпа. Сильнее надавил палочкой, удостоверяясь, что противнику не будет хватать воздуха, и продолжил взволнованно:

- Даже после твоего ужасного ко мне отношения, Северус, все же я тебя уважаю. Поэтому я решил тебе дать шанс пережить этот год. Уверяю, у меня не будет проблем с твоим убийством, и в моем арсенале тысяча и один способ сделать это так, чтобы никто ни чего не заподозрил. Но, думаю, ты умный человек. Ты пошел на риск, шпионя то за одним, то за другим хозяином, конечно не без собственной выгоды, и избежал подозрений с обеих сторон. Сейчас же, я даю тебе выбор.

Он уменьшил давление палочки, но взгляд остался так же холоден:

- У тебя два варианта: или засунуть свою гордость куда подальше, оставить позади ненависть к сыну своего давнего врага и освободиться от шпионажа к концу учебного года, или завтра утром у Астрономической башни найдут твой хладный труп. Не волнуйся, я знаю много способов убить, не привлекая внимания к себе или моему компаньону, - он махнул рукой в направлении Данте. - Поэтому не думай, что защитные чары школы удержат меня.

оОоОо

Северус еле удержался от гневного рыка. Он прекрасно осознавал, что не доживет до завтрашнего дня, если перейдет дорогу этому мальчишке. О, как же он ненавидел его всеми фибрами своей души. Но он уважал силу, и эта самая сила, почти осязаемо кружилась в вихре вокруг Гарри Поттера. Северус всегда играл за обе стороны, обходя сомнительные ситуации с изяществом, о котором иные могли лишь мечтать. Он балансировал между Светлыми и Темными, чтобы в итоге остаться на стороне победителей.

Поэтому он ждал, усиленно трудясь на благо Света, непосредственно пред голубыми мерцающими очами Дамблдора, который переставлял всех их, как шахматные фигуры в замысловатой, странной партии. А Северус был его ферзем в бело-черную полоску, глубоко заброшенным в стан врага. Дамблдор был явно опечален, посылая Северуса на опасные задания, но он всегда замечал искорки в глазах старика, когда тот говорил об общем благе. Его манипуляции были столь тщательно замаскированы, что далеко не каждый мог заподозрить, что его действиями кто-то управляет.

Другое дело Темный Лорд. Он был чрезвычайно жесток, холоден и коварен. Если вы ему не угодите, то будете страдать от такой боли, что единственным ясным желанием станет смерть. А вот если вы действительно ему насолите, то последнее, что увидите, так это ярко-зеленый свет Авада Кедавры. Он черствый и безразличный к чужим проблемам, пока это соответствует его цели. Вот в этом последнем пункте два его "хозяина" были сходны во взглядах. Но Темный Лорд не проявлял ложной заботы, прикрывая свои намерения. Никто не вступал в его ряды, ожидая конфет и солнечного света. Когда им ставили темные метки, то этим они подписывались под пытками и убийствами. Но, несмотря на все это, они знали, что Темная сторона изменит мир.

Северус, сколько себя помнил, всегда считал себя Темным. Многих, не моргнув глазом, он обрекал на смерть. В конце концов, он неспроста попал в Слизерин: жажда власти, хитрость и изворотливость были основными чертами его характера. Иначе, как бы он так долго прожил, балансируя между двумя хозяевами?

Но здесь и сейчас он смотрел в такие знакомые зеленые глаза и понимал, что война для Света уже проиграна. Возможно, Дамблдор и символ Света, но Гарри Поттер был и оставался, до недавнего времени, его оружием. Все ожидали, что именно он окончит войну. Да и у Северуса были подозрения, что этот юноша поставит точку в противостоянии... но вот только не в пользу той стороны, о которой думали все. Этот Поттер - безжалостный, хитрый и руки его по локоть в крови. Северус знал, как выглядят убийцы. Конечно, в этих глазах, так похожих на глаза Лили Эванс, все еще виднелось сочувствие, но его практически поглотила охота заполучить желаемое. Северус сжал челюсти.

- Отлично, Поттер. Думаю, я еще не хочу умирать.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и снизил давление палочки на шею:

- Северус, разве ты не помнишь, что я говорил об уважении? Если не хочешь умереть, то тебе придется признать меня своим лордом. Мне наплевать, что ты будешь обо мне думать, пока проявляешь уважение. Это для тебя приемлемо?

Черные глаза прищурились:

- Да, - выдавил он.

- Хорошо, - мурлыкнул Гарри и опустил палочку. - А теперь, ты отменишь отработку, потому как сегодня вечером, я должен встретиться с Томом. Ты же в курсе, что Хэллоуин уже через пять дней.

Северус спрятал за спиной сжатые кулаки:

- Отлично.

- И что это было, Северус?

- Да, Повелитель, - процедил тот через сжатые зубы.

- Ах, превосходно.

Рот Поттера искривила самодовольная улыбочка. Северусу было очень жаль, что он не мог дать мальчишке хороший подзатыльник.

- И держи глаза открытыми. Я хочу знать, что окружающие думают о войне и обо мне. Мне нужны имена студентов, которые сотрудничают с Дамблдором. Также, мне надо быть в курсе, есть ли в школе существа, видящие во мне то, что не имеют права знать. Справишься, Северус?

- Да, Повелитель.

- Тогда, ты свободен.

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус кивнул и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, устремился к выходу. Он чувствовал, как за его спиной Поттер стоит и усмехается.

- Весьма неплохо, не так ли, Данте?

Вздох Данте стал последним, что услышал Северус. Было приятно осознавать, что Поттер не только его вывел из себя.

оОоОо

Гарри вошел в кабинет Волдеморта. Два Пожирателя Смерти, быстро ему поклонившись, поспешили выйти.

- Том, вы опять терроризируете своих подчиненных? Разве это не дурной тон?

Волдеморт даже не поднял взгляда от пергамента, на котором он что-то писал, хмурясь:

- Ты опоздал, мальчишка.

- О, прошу меня извинить, но ваш маленький приспешник, Снейп, решил подслушать наш с Данте разговор. Между прочим, теперь он все знает.

Темно-красные глаза впились в юношу:

- И?

- Нам не стоит опасаться этого трусливого идиота.

- А теперь, когда ты выбрал время почтить нас своим присутствием, я надеюсь, ты готов к набегу. На сей раз все будет более кроваво.

Глаза Гарри осветило веселье:

- Да? Куда мы идем? Министерство?

Послышалось фырканье:

- Едва ли. Еще слишком рано для таких кардинальных шагов.

- Том, я надеюсь, что вы не запланировали учинить резню в еще одной маггловской деревне. Недавно мы уже обсуждали все минусы таких забав.

- Не резня, нет, но мы идем к знакомым тебе магглам.

Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь, прежде чем вглядеться в самодовольную гримасу на лице Волдеморта:

- Вы разыгрываете меня! Почему это мы должны туда идти?

Самодовольный взгляд Волдеморта так и не потускнел, когда он произнес:

- Потому что, это прекрасное средство устрашения в преддверии Хэллоуина. И никто не будет доставать всенародного героя, потерявшего свою единственную семью.

Гарри вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, все так же впиваясь взглядом в собеседника:

- А если я против?

- С чего это тебе быть против? Особенно после рассказанной тобой истории.

Да, было дело. После очередной встречи с Пожирателями Смерти, они провели несколько часов, рассказывая друг другу истории из жизни... и плохие, и хорошие. Гарри тогда еще поразился, как же легко он чувствует себя в обществе своего бывшего врага, рассказывая то, о чем ни с кем не говорил. Возможно, из-за некоего душевного сходства, но он смог рассказать змеевидному человеку о своем совершенно незвездном детстве, зная, что его поймут. Со своей стороны, Волдеморт, так же рассказал Гарри о том, как нашел первого друга, как сильно его избили мальчишки в приюте. Помнится, он тогда еще сильно задержался и явился в Хогвартс уже на рассвете.

- Да мне по барабану, будут ли они жить или подохнут, я о другом. Вы бы отозвали набег, если бы я попросил?

Торжествующие темно-красные глаза схлестнулись взглядом с проникновенными зелеными:

- Нет.

Гарри напрягся и положил руки на стол Лорда:

- И почему нет?

- Потому, что эти магглы заслуживают смерти, Поттер, - прошипел Волдеморт, наклоняясь ближе к возмущенному юноше. - И они будут мертвы только за то, что так относились к магу.

Гарри несколько раз недоуменно моргнул, а потом хитро улыбнулся:

- О, Том... - пропел он.

Волдеморт напрягся и отвел взгляд от искрящихся озорством глаз:

- Почему, черт возьми, ты так на меня смотришь, мальчишка?

- Я знаю вашу тайну!

- Нет, не знаешь, ты, маленький хам! А теперь вон отсюда, иди готовься к набегу!

Гарри проигнорировал эту эскападу и погладил Волдеморта по лысине:

- Вы так проявляете свою заботу, да? Большой, страшный и злой Темный Лорд заботится о Гарри Поттере!

Волдеморт рыча, ткнул палочкой в лицо Гарри:

- Заткнись, Поттер.

Совершенно беззаботно, тот улыбнулся:

- Вы беспокоитесь обо мне!

- Cruor incendium!* - взревел Волдеморт, и юноша еле-еле увернулся.

- Придурок, ты чуть в меня не попал! - закричал Гарри, размахивая кулаками. Для него это проклятие было не смертельно, но вызвало бы острую боль. А вот человек умер бы мгновенно.

- Этого я и добивался.

За это время Гарри уже привык к подобному. В прошедшие несколько месяцев они вот так ругались не раз, дело доходило даже до дуэлей. В основном, когда юноша пытался просто задеть Волдеморта, тот полностью его игнорировал. Но козырем в его рукаве были инсинуации или прямые намеки на наличие каких-либо чувств, отчего Лорд тут же выходил из себя.

Гарри кинул в него проклятие скручивания костей, отчего тот не смог бы ходить несколько дней, но к сожалению, змеевидная сволочь была неимоверно проворна. Волдеморт плавно скользнул влево и в ответ кинул в Гарри чары острых лезвий, целясь в руку молодого вампира.

- Мерлин, иногда ты такой идиот!

- А ты ребенок, - прошипел Волдеморт. Наливаясь гневом, его голос приобретал шипящие интонации.

- Повелители, - провозгласил Люциус, растягивая слова, чем тут же привлек внимание Гарри. - Нам уже пора.

Малфой в дверном проеме бесстрастно взирал на них. На его памяти это был уже третий раз, когда он прекращал баталии между этими двумя магами, и он успел к этому привыкнуть. Хотя и не мог понять, почему его Лорд до сих пор выносит дерзость вампира. Видимо, было что-то большее между ними, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Магическая сила, которая иногда окутывала двадцатилетнего вампира, давала Люциусу понять, насколько он влиятелен и примиряла его с тем, что он не давал ему прохода.

- Вы правы, Люциус, - прошипел Волдеморт, очевидно все еще злясь, но пытаясь сдержать свой темперамент.

Гарри посмотрел на Лорда с редким на его лице серьезным выражением:

- Почему мы всегда должны из-за этого дерьма ссорится, Том? Это реально стоит того?

Волдеморт полностью проигнорировал его, снял черную мантию и вытащил из маленького платяного шкафа свои кроваво-красные одежды.

Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой. Отбросив все ненужные мысли, он расправил плечи и сосредоточился на том, что должно было вскоре произойти.

О, ему понравится крик Дурслей, он уверен.

оОоОо

Cruor incendium – кипение крови.


	10. Анафема

**Глава 10. Анафема**

Под покровом темноты четверо магов аппарировали на угол пересечения переулка Глициний и Тисовой улицы. Эта безлунная ночь скрывала и змееподобное лицо Волдеморта, и его кроваво-красную мантию, и то, каким дьявольским огнем горели глаза Гарри, и как его длинные, до талии, волосы трепал легкий ветерок.

Волдеморт махнул своим приспешникам, чтоб те следовали за ним вниз по улице, к дому номер четыре. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, замечая раздражение друга, и незаметно подошел к Северусу.

- Ты пойдешь со мной и будешь беспрекословно подчиняться.

Тот негодующе глянул на юношу, но, что-то утвердительно пробормотав, судорожно кивнул. У Гарри не было настроения одергивать Пожирателя Смерти. Они взяли Снейпа с собой только лишь для того, чтобы он смог поведать обо всем Ордену Феникса. Конечно же, молодой вампир не был доволен такой постановкой вопроса, но спорить не стал. Кто рискнет дергать за хвост змеевидного Лорда?

- Повелитель, что насчет защитных чар? - послышался тихий голос Снейпа, разбивающий в дребезги всю задумчивость Гарри. Но в любом случае, вопрос предназначался не ему, а Волдеморту.

- После ритуала возрождения в моих жилах течет кровь мальчишки. Теперь Кровная магия не остановит меня.

- А как же остальные, Повелитель? - нерешительно подал голос Люциус. - Конечно, вампир...

Гарри насмешливо фыркнул:

- Не волнуйся за меня, Красавчик, - мурлыкнул он и одним плавным движением оказался совсем рядом с блондином. - Со мной ничего не случится.

- Я не волнуюсь за вас, Лорд Хаос. Просто не хочу привлечь внимание Авроров, активизировав защиту вокруг дома этого мальчишки Поттера, - напряженно прошептал Люциус.

Гарри хмыкнул:

- Не о чем беспокоиться, Красавчик. Вот увидишь, - он повернулся к Волдеморту и махнул в направлении нужного дома. - Мы на месте.

Маги скривились в отвращении, осматривая совершенно идентичные дома, подстриженные лужайки, стройные ряды заборчиков и цветников. Молодой вампир благополучно все это проигнорировал и поспешил, было, ринуться на абордаж, но в последнюю секунду остановился.

- Том? Мы пойдем на хитрость или как?

Волдеморт посмотрел на него уже более спокойным взглядом, чем час назад:

- Хитрость. Хочу подольше поиграть с магглами.

Глаза Гарри блеснули:

- Вот с этим я согласен.

- Наконец прекратил сентиментальничать?

Игнорируя взгляды Пожирателей Смерти, юноша с негодованием посмотрел на Лорда:

- Не в этом дело, Том. Меня рассердило то, что вы проигнорировали мое мнение по этому вопросу и продолжили играть в эту свою игру "Я Темный Лорд, поэтому у меня нет эмоций".

Волдеморт мрачно улыбнулся:

- Пусть так, зато тебя ждет отличное веселье.

- Крики боли? Что может быть лучше?

- Ну, в этом я не могу с тобой не согласиться, но ты забываешь про секс.

Гарри фыркнул и бросил мимолетный взгляд на Пожирателей Смерти, прежде чем взмахнуть своей тисовой палочкой. Дверь мгновенно открылась.

- Добро пожаловать, джентльмены.

Снова проигнорировав рычание обоих мужчин, он по-хозяйски зашел в дом, который видел месяцем ранее. Практически ничего не изменилось, ну, пожалуй, появилось еще несколько фотографий сферической тушки Дадли. Как же он ненавидел этих людей.

- Великий Мерлин, - протянул Люциус. - Какой отвратительный образчик маггла. Кто этот кит?

Гарри хмыкнул:

- Дадли Дурсль. Шестнадцати лет от роду. Испорченный, разбалованный мальчишка. Помимо еды, любит лапать девчонок перед витринами продуктовых магазинов, избивать маленьких детей и набирать в свою группу как можно больше последователей с таким же, как и у него, уровнем интеллекта. Что-то наподобие Гойла... только без волшебной палочки.

Серые глаза пристально посмотрели на него:

- Как вы узнали?

Веселая улыбка стала ему ответом, прежде чем Гарри отошел от него, скользнув из гостиной к лестнице. Волдеморт, который следовал за ним по пятам, внезапно остановился, заставляя юношу обернуться. Он гневно смотрел вперед, указывая туда рукой. Гарри проследил его взгляд и съежился. Кладовка. Он кивнул, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос.

- Ты шутишь? - прошипел Волдеморт, сверкнув темно-красными глазами.

- Все было не так уж и плохо. Ведь ребенком я был довольно щуплым, а лестница достаточно крута, чтобы создать немного места. Все могло сложиться намного хуже, чем это.

- Хуже? - выплюнул Темный Лорд, направляя свой гнев на Гарри, позабыв о двух Пожирателях Смерти. - Эти грязные магглы заперли маленького ребенка в темной каморке. Они морили его голодом и выпускали только тогда, когда им требовался домовой эльф. И после всего ты смеешь защищать этих свиней?

- Прекрати цитировать моменты из моей биографии, как будто я ее позабыл, Том. И я их не защищаю. Просто я знаю, что все могло бы быть хуже. Меня могли бы сдать в приют, как и вас, или выкинуть на улицу. В конце концов, они могли решить не игнорировать маленького урода, а выбить из него все волшебство. Мое детство было дерьмовым, но я, черт побери, знаю, что могло быть намного хуже.

Волдеморт находился на грани кипения, а глаза его гневно прищурились. Гарри подошел к нему поближе, чтобы никто, кроме них, не смог ничего услышать:

- Не злитесь на меня, Том, но я просто обязан отметить, что для кого-то совершенно равнодушного ко всему человечеству, вы очень взволнованны.

Юноша немного отстранился, ожидая возмездия, но был удивлен, когда скелетообразная рука только раздраженно погладила лысину:

- Ты меня угробишь, Поттер.

- Ну, что вы, дорогой Том, это был мой план на прошлый год.

Волдеморт усмехнулся и кинул взгляд в сторону двух Пожирателей Смерти. Снейп казался как всегда невозмутимым, но его взгляд выдавал внутреннюю напряженность от осознания истинного воспитания Гарри и обнаружения общих черт со своим детством. С другой стороны, Люциус, казалось, был в полном ступоре, пытаясь связать Хаоса с Поттером.

- Приведите магглов ко мне. Я уже поставил чары глушения, - прошипел Волдеморт, привлекая внимание своих подчиненных.

Гарри изогнул бровь, небрежно крутя палочку в пальцах и наблюдая, как они, поклонившись, поспешили подняться вверх по лестнице. Никто не услышит, как Дурсли будут умирать. Вампир оскалился. Много лет он мечтал отомстить им, и наконец это скоро свершится. Когда он был молод, то, конечно же, даже и не думал о чем-то темном, но всегда представлял, как когда-нибудь вырастет и что-то непременно сделает. Ну, например, превратит их в свинью, лошадь и моржа, которых они ему напоминали. Или наслать чары, чтобы вся еда Дадли и Вернона на вкус походила на дерьмо. Было бы забавно.

Но это... в сто раз лучше.

Его вырвал из задумчивости рев Вернона, сливающийся с визгом Петуньи. И тут же последовал жалобный скулеж Дадли. Прошло еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем Люциус и Северус появились на лестнице, левитируя за собой трех жителей дома, качающихся в воздухе как некие гротескные воздушные шары.

Когда мужчины спустились, Гарри махнул им в направлении шкафа, показывая, где именно стоит опустить его «родственничков». Дурсли рухнули на пол, стеная и проклиная всех и вся.

- Приветик.

Петуния с Дадли непроизвольно вжались в стену позади них, а вот Вернон, быстро оправившись, гневно выпрямился:

- Уроды! Что вам нужно? Пошли к черту из моего дома, этот грязный мальчишка в своей странной школе!

Волдеморт тихо зарычал и, решив взять ситуацию под свой контроль, шагнул вперед. Он был неимоверно пугающим в своем холодном безразличии, и Гарри невольно залюбовался им, ожидая шоу. Одного взгляда на его лицо хватило, чтобы Петунья поперхнулась криком.

- Вы знаете, кто я?

Вернон сильно побледнел при виде змеевидного мужчины: - У-у-урод, вот кто!

- Нет, Вернон! - задохнулась Петунья, качая головой. - Это тот... тот, кто...

- Кто убьет вас?

Петунья быстро замотала головой.

- Очень жаль, ягодка... - Волдеморт криво усмехнулся. - Но отказом ты ничего не добьешься.

Дадли сгорбившись непрестанно скулил, но после слов Волдеморта резко перестал, а в воздухе запахло мочой.

Гарри скривился:

- Фу, Дадличек, это отвратительно. Пытка еще не началась, а ты уже обоссался.

- Ты кто, урод? - проревел Вернон, все еще не понимая, во что вляпался. - Как ты смеешь так обращаться к моему Дадли?

- Дядя, разве вы меня не признали?

Теперь все трое сильно побледнели, пытаясь слиться с белой штукатуркой стены. Без успеха, конечно же.

- Т-ты!

- Я-я-я? - передразнил его Гарри и улыбнулся, смакуя выражение, с которым он отпрянул при виде клыков. - К чему такая реакция? Вернон... ты должен был знать, что когда я вырасту, то в один прекрасный день приду сюда.

- Ты должен был подохнуть еще ребенком! - выплюнула Петунья, когда ее гнев подавил чувство страха. Да, Гарри даже немного восхитился ее характером. - Ты не должен был выжить, когда умерла моя сестра. Возможно, она это и заслужила за то, что связалась с такими уродами, но ты, грязное отродье, заслужил этого еще больше!

Гарри почувствовал, как понизилась температура его тела, как веселая улыбка сползла с лица, уступая место маске безразличия:

- Заслужил, да? - прошипел он. - Думаю, что это неправильный ответ, тетушка.

На щеках Петуньи вспыхнул яркий румянец, а лицо искривил страх вперемешку с гневом. Она с вызовом вздернула подбородок, и темно-зеленые глаза зло прищурились:

- Она была глупой девчонкой. Водила дружбу с уродами, считая себя королевой Мира. Но, по сути, она была никем и не заслуживала похвалы, которую в избытке получала. Она...

- Avada Kedavra!

Зеленый свет осветил комнату, сталкиваясь со лбом Петуньи и обрезая ниточку жизни. Гарри бесстрастно наблюдал, как она рухнула на пол, смотря в никуда пустыми темно-зелеными глазами. Дадли взвыл низким голосом, уставившись на труп матери и качаясь взад вперед как умалишенный. На это молодой вампир только ухмыльнулся.

- П-Петунья! Мальчишка! Что ты с ней сделал? Ты неблагодарный маленький засранец! Твои придурошные родители не сделали бы и половины того, что мы сделали для тебя! Приведи ее в чувство, сейчас же!

Ярость клокотала в его груди. Он думал, что прошедшие годы умерили его порывы мести, но гнев все также вскипал в венах, пытаясь выплеснуться наружу. Предполагалось, что эти люди должны были стать его семьей. Но они смотрели на ребенка и видели в нем зло. Они превратили его в слугу и вечного козла отпущения, находившегося полностью в их распоряжении. Одного ребенка они превратили в слабовольного труса, а из второго своими же руками вырастили монстра. Они думали, что имели право угнетать его? Оскорблять его давно умершую мать?

Гарри зарычал, вновь поднимая палочку, но целясь уже в Вернона. Еще одно проклятие и этот грязный рот не сможет изрыгать оскорбления. И больше он никогда не услышит гнилых бессмысленных слов, заражающих его душу. Он убьет его ради этого проклятого мира.

Опустившаяся на его плечо рука заставила Гарри замолчать, когда он уже начал произносить Смертельное проклятие. Волдеморт потянул его в сторону:

=Ты потерял контроль. Пойди в другую комнату и остынь. Я пришел не для того, чтобы ты украл все веселье =

Гарри уставился на Волдеморта, все еще чувствуя, как его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, но гнев начал потихоньку отпускать его скованные мышцы. Темно-красные глаза продолжали смотреть на него, когда он глубоко вздохнул, начиная более-менее контролировать себя:

= Хорошо, но я возьму с собой Люциуса. =

= Если это поможет...= ухмыльнулся Волдеморт.

Гарри повернулся к Люциусу и поманил его пальцем. Когда тот остался на месте, то он просто указал своей палочкой на него и изогнул бровь. После напряженного молчания, блондин неохотно повиновался.

оОоОо

Северус вытер ладони об мантию, пытаясь стереть струйки крови, вытекающие из ранок от ногтей. Эта привычка появилась за долгие годы шпионажа и являлась единственным способом отвлечься.

- Crucio!

Последовавший за этим крик, мог бы его взволновать, если бы он вынырнул из своих мыслей. Мальчик под проклятием Темного Лорда, корчился, скребя пухлыми пальцами по деревянному полу, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то точку опоры. Но Северус знал, что его усилия тщетны.

Пустые глаза Петуньи Эванс уставились на него. Он не мог оторвать от них взгляда, хотя и чувствовал, что постепенно теряет контроль. Ладони зудели, он опять их вытер.

Он помнил нескладную девчонку с курносым носом и постоянно угрюмым лицом. Он помнил ее узловатые колени, вечные придирки и презрение в визгливом голосе. Теперь же, глядя в мертвые глаза этой женщины, он невольно задавался вопросом, как сильно она отличалась от своей красивой сестры.

"Но, по сути, она была никем и не заслуживала похвалы, которую в избытке получала…"

Неправда. Какая бессовестная ложь. Северус одернул себя, боясь думать об этом дальше. Не здесь. Не когда Поттер в соседней комнате с Люциусом, а Темный Лорд, бросающий проклятие снимания кожи – в двух шагах. Вид сестры Лили как будто открыл незаживающую старую рану. Слова, сорвавшиеся с ее губ, действовали как яд, заражая душу.

Он хотел проорать ей, как Лили любила ее. Он хотел выбить ей зубы, чтобы она больше никогда не смогла говорить подобных вещей.

Но он ничего не сделал. Это было не его дело. Они с Лили не дружили с пятнадцати лет, если вообще когда-нибудь дружили.

Но боль и горечь постепенно притуплялись, перерастая в отрицание. Даже когда Поттер поступил в школу, он просто вспомнил пару картин из своего прошлого, которые тут же запер в глубине подсознания. Он оплакивал потерю Лили много лет, зная, что рана в его сердце никогда не затянется, но это не мешало ему нормально существовать.

Что он и продолжит делать после этой ночи. Он запрячет эти моменты подальше в своем сознании и будет доставать их, когда потребуется разгневаться. Больше они ни для чего и нужны-то не были. Они лишние в его существовании. И к утру все закончится.

оОоОо

Дверь кухни еще не успела закрыться, а Гарри уже прижимал Люциуса к стене.

- Скучал по мне, Красавчик? Жаль, что за прошедшие несколько недель у меня было так мало времени поиграть с тобой...

Люциус затрепыхался, пытаясь выскользнуть из объятий:

- Поттер, прочь от меня!

Гарри хмыкнул, снимая маску Пожирателя и усиленно не обращая внимания на яростные протесты:

- Люциус, ты не сопротивлялся мне так, когда думал, что я Хаос.

- Но в свете последнего открытия, я чувствую себя грязным. Немедленно отпусти меня.

Гарри повиновался, отступая подальше. Хитро улыбнувшись, он ткнул палочкой в грудь мужчины:

- Produxitur tormentus.

Гарри знал, что почувствовал сейчас Люциус. Он всегда восхищался безмерной гордостью, которая заставляла его скрывать реакцию от Круциатуса. С другой стороны, ужасно удивлялся, потому как сохраняя свое эго, тот продлевал время пыток.

Люциус яростно зашипел и откинул голову, когда проклятие пробежало через его тело. Непрекращающаяся умеренная боль заставляла его кулаки сжиматься и разжиматься. Гарри с удовольствием наблюдал, как на лице Люциуса расцвело понимание того, что с ним сделали.

Проклятие Долгого мучения было создано ведьмой-затворницей в конце 1200-х годов, за несколько лет до Непростительных и других пыточных проклятий, использующихся и по сей день. По сравнению с Crucio, оно было слабее, наращивая свое воздействие до его уровня несколько долгих минут. Однако, если жертва наслаждалась болью... Гарри облизнул губы, когда дрожащий Люциус медленно сполз по стене на пол. Produxitur tormentus как раз для таких случаев.

Гарри опустился на колени перед мужчиной и оперся о стену по обе стороны от его головы:

- Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трогал, Красавчик? - мурлыкнул он, задевая губами мочку уха Люциуса. - Тогда, что предлагаешь мне сделать?

Серебристо-серые глаза закатились с новой волной боли, а тело выгнулось. Вампир немного отстранился. Опустив голову, он позволил клыку очертить линию челюсти Люциуса. Мучительно медленно, он опять отстранился, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как розовеет след на бледной коже:

- Ты знаешь, есть много занятий, не включающих помощь рук, - шептал он, играя языком с мочкой уха. - Чего бы ты хотел, Люциус?

Приглушенное хныканье стало ему ответом, хотя Гарри давал руку на отсечение, что позже Малфой никогда в этом не признается. Между тем, он спустился ниже, по пути облизав адамово яблоко мужчины, и прочертил языком влажную дорожку до ключицы. Доносившиеся крики из гостиной лишь подстегивали возбуждение Гарри.

Люциус задрожал и выгнулся, но он опять отстранился, чтобы тот не смог к нему прижаться:

- Так-так-так, Красавчик. Прекращай это. Или... ты забыл, кто здесь главный? - молодой вампир склонился и надавил клыками на бледное горло своей жертвы, только наполовину входя под кожу. Люциус застонал, на сей раз не сдерживая себя. Слизнув капельки крови, Гарри ухмыльнулся:

- Я твой хозяин, Красавчик. Запомни это раз и навсегда. Моя личность не твое дело и никогда им не будет. Но, тем не менее, ты будешь повиноваться мне.

Гарри отстранился, а Люциус жалобно захныкал и тут же задохнулся от новой волны проклятия. Юноша с садистским удовольствием смотрел, как Малфой корчится, пытаясь привыкнуть к увеличившейся порции боли.

- Ты что-то хочешь, Люциус? - тихо засмеялся он.

И склонился, легко прижимаясь к судорожно вздымающейся груди. Его горячее дыхание струилось по губам Малфоя, который на данный момент находился в прострации. Гарри был доволен победой над своим подчиненным. Он чувствовал, как его мышцы сжимаются под действием проклятия, как из-за прокушенного языка в воздухе разливается запах крови. Сейчас он сильно пожалел, что не выносит Малфоя, так как тот, если честно, немного его увлек. Бледные губы приоткрылись, Люциус, задыхаясь, пытался что-то сказать.

Гарри слизнул кончиком языка капельку крови, сбегающую по подбородку своей жертвы:

- Что такое?

- П-при... - простонал Люциус, но так и не смог закончить, снова выгибаясь от волны боли.

Юноша и сам застонал, наклоняясь вперед и очерчивая губы Малфоя языком:

- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Красавчик? - выдохнул он.

- П-прикоснись ко мне сейчас же, придурок! - Люциус схватил Гарри за волосы и прижался сильнее.

Молодой вампир еле удержался от желания потереться членом о пах Малфоя. Но отстранился прежде, чем совсем потерять контроль:

- Ты не сказал "пожалуйста", Люциус.

- П-пошел ты, Поттер!

Гарри опять потерся горячим членом:

= Какие грязные выражения, Люциусссс, = он протянул последнюю букву, наслаждаясь похотью в серых глазах. = Для твоего рта есть более приятное применение, нежели источать ругательства… =

Люциус захныкал, закатывая глаза и дрожа от пробегающих по телу волн боли. Больше медлить было нельзя, ведь мужчина находился под проклятием уже минут десять. Поэтому Гарри закрыл глаза и, плюнув на продолжение пытки, начал всерьез тереться о пах мужчины.

- Кричи для меня, Красавчик, - выдохнул он, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее. Он чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть и кончит от этой долгой пытки, возбуждающей его садистские наклонности.

Усилившаяся агония вместе с сексуальным стимулом сломали блондина, и он с громким криком удовольствия и боли, откинулся назад, ударяясь головой о стену. Прижавшись сильнее к теплому, прекрасному телу под собой, Гарри тоже кончил. Задыхаясь, он достал палочку и судорожным движением снял проклятие.

Гарри сидел на коленях Малфоя на первом этаже дома по Тисовой улице. Если честно, то его самого удивляло, как далеко он зашел. Конечно же, он не был невинен, отнюдь, за все пребывание в Цитадели у него было три партнера. Одним из них была нимфа, потрясающая своей неземной красотой, полностью отвратившей его от любой из женщин на этой планете... Но она оказалась самой скучной и бесполезной сукой из всех, что он знал, включая Чо Чанг и Флер Делакур. Тогда он начал встречаться с Валерианом. Ах да, еще была интрижка на одну ночь с мужчиной-вейлой. Ну, это после изрядного приема виски. Гарри до сих пор не мог вспомнить его имя.

Но теперь он был здесь, на коленях Люциуса Малфоя, пресыщенный и удовлетворенный. Началось это все с желания наказать строптивца, поставить его на место и по ходу дела удовлетворить свои садистские инстинкты. Но Гарри почему-то не смог вовремя остановиться. Конечно, он порадовался, что не зашел дальше. Хотя, это его не сильно-то и волновало. Было бы забавно наблюдать, как блондинчику становится неуютно в его присутствии.

Гарри отодвинулся от все еще ошарашенного Малфоя и ухмыльнулся. Всего одно заклинание Tergeo, и его брюки опять чистые и удобные:

- Тебе надо поскорее прийти в себя, Красавчик, иначе нам придется оставить тебя здесь.

Кажется, его слова пробудили Малфоя от задумчивости, серые глаза помрачнели, и он встал. Гарри только засмеялся:

- Ну, пойду развлекусь с Томом и Северусом. Когда приведешь себя в порядок, советую присоединиться к нам.

Он оставил на кухне кипящего от ярости Люциуса и прошел в гостиную. Злая ухмылка искривила его рот, когда на полу он увидел сломанные и окровавленные тушки дяди и кузена. Странно, но те еще были живы, делая осторожные рваные вдохи и болезненные хриплые выдохи.

Волдеморт ухмыльнулся ему:

- Весело провел время, Поттер?

- А как же, Том. Спасибо за совет, - улыбнулся юноша.

- Люциус заглушал крики магглов. Надеюсь, ты не сильно покалечил моего Пожирателя Смерти. Что ты с ним делал?

Гарри фыркнул:

- Ничего такого, чем он бы не наслаждался, - подмигнул он Волдеморту и рассмеялся над выражением лица Северуса, выдавшим его отвращение. - Но, достаточно об этом. Что-то мне уже не хочется играть с магглами. Все-таки есть намного лучший способ получить разрядку.

Волдеморт фыркнул и впился в Гарри похотливым взглядом:

- Жду не дождусь, Поттер...

- Сначала разберитесь с носом, Риддл.

- Какой тщеславный маленький ребенок.

- Как будто вы в моем возрасте не были таким. Прошу прощения, если я придираюсь...

Волдеморт фыркнул, проигнорировав Северуса, который медленно начал отступать назад:

- Во имя Мерлина, я же был чертовым Томом Риддлом. Тщеславие было моим вторым именем.

Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя, как что-то теплое зарождается в его груди. Он находится на Тисовой улице в доме номер четыре - источнике его ночных кошмаров, с которыми наконец-то покончено. Ему больше никогда не придется возвращаться сюда. Он благодарно улыбнулся Темному Лорду:

- Я и не знал, как мне было это нужно.

Волдеморт ничего не ответил, только коротко кивнул, прежде чем повернуться и кинуть в каждое тело Смертельное проклятие. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, смакуя первые мгновения своей истинной свободы от детства, и понадеялся, что Том поймет его негласное "спасибо", которое никак не хотело срываться с губ.


	11. Интермедия

**Глава 11. Интермедия**

Гермиона оторвалась от книги по арифмантике и посмотрела на Гарри. Начиная с нового учебного года, он действительно вел себя странно: замкнуто, тихо, вежливо, и до невозможности спокойно. Ее порядком встревожили столь разительные перемены в лучшем друге, который, если честно, был ближе, чем Рон, практически брат. Год назад она беспокоилась, как бы он не сошел с ума от постоянного стресса, но вот каникулы закончились, и Гарри вернулся в школу с какой-то блаженной улыбкой и скукой на лице. Создавалось такое ощущение, что он одномоментно сильно повзрослел.

Она любила Гарри, как родного. И это чувство не было основано на его известности или материальном благосостоянии, просто он был ее первым настоящим другом. В начальной школе ее избегали только из-за того, что она постоянно что-то читала. Никто не хотел дружить с книжным червем - это сводило на нет их популярность в коллективе.

Когда она получила письмо из Хогвартса, то сначала подумала, что это просто глупый розыгрыш. Волшебство? Современная наука отрицает чудеса. Ее врожденная прагматика твердила, что волшебство ну никак не согласуется с логикой.

Но вскоре их посетила профессор МакГонагалл, очень умная женщина, сумевшая доказать обратное. Гермиона была очарована представленной демонстрацией магии и объяснением теории. В итоге оказалось, что волшебство действительно существует... и она сможет колдовать. Голова кружилась от открывшихся перспектив.

Начало учебного года охолодило ее пыл. Хоть она и была неимоверно взволнована количеством новой информации и книг, которые ей надо прочесть, но сам Хогвартс оказался такой же школой, как и любая другая. Дети смеялись над ее энтузиазмом в учебе, над ее зубами и кудрявыми волосами. Поначалу она думала, что дети магов будут достаточно умны, чтобы не уподобляться уровню хулиганья, но оказалось, что они такие же, как и обычные магглы.

И именно тогда в ее жизнь вошел Гарри. Он никогда не дразнил ее, как остальные, даже если и позволял Рону отпускать идиотские шуточки в ее адрес. А потом, в ночь на Хэллоуин, он сломя голову бросился ее спасать. В тот день, она, можно сказать, влюбилась в своего героя. Рон же просто "терпел" ее присутствие, так как она нравилась его другу.

Ее влюбленность вскоре переросла в преданную дружбу. Гарри дал ей то, что она и не мечтала получить: показал, как это бывает, когда кто-то заботится о тебе. Он безропотно принял ее практичность и никогда не корил за жажду знаний.

Теперь же она с замиранием сердца наблюдала поверх учебника за засыпающим над тарелкой другом. Он был необычайно тих всю эту неделю, и поначалу Гермиона списывала его настроение на Хэллоуин, но теперь уже не была в этом уверена.

Гарри стал более скрытным. Она видела это за фасадом вежливых улыбок и пристальных взглядов. Ей пришлось подыгрывать в его импровизации... но это не заставило ее забыть странные тени, мелькающие в его взгляде, или как он невольно напрягается, когда кто-то оказывается слишком близко к нему. Он всегда немного стеснялся и пугался прикосновений, да и повзрослел намного быстрее, чем остальные в их классе... но теперь, все было по-другому. Не было никакой застенчивости, только опасность и сила. И это действительно пугало.

Поэтому она наблюдала за ним, осторожно пытаясь собрать все части характера человека, который, казалось, занял место Гарри. Очевидно, это был все еще ее друг, но она разгадает эту головоломку, или она не Гермиона Грейнджер.

Гарри зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. В последнее время, он выглядел совершенно измотанным. Это напоминало тот период, когда его каждую ночь пытали кошмары о гибели безликих людей. Порой она надеялась, что и сейчас главная проблема Гарри заключается в его снах. Конечно, лучше это, чем те вещи, которые успел представить ее гиперактивный ум.

- Гарри? - наконец-то отважилась она заговорить. - Все в порядке? Ты выглядишь усталым. Может быть... у тебя опять появились видения? - шепотом спросила она и осмотрелась. Ее волнения были напрасны, завтрак в Большом зале всегда проходил в шуме и гомоне.

Гарри мягко ей улыбнулся. Такие улыбки стали редкостью в последние дни:

- Нет, это просто бессонница. Я... постоянно думаю кое о чем.

- Сириус?

Она заметила, как его улыбка стала напряженной, и ее сердце болезненно заныло.

- И о нем тоже, - помедлив, ответил он и отвел взгляд.

- С тобой, правда, все хорошо, Гарри? Я к тому, что... ты в последнее время несколько отдалился. Я волнуюсь...

Гарри махнул рукой, прервав ее:

- Гермиона, честно, все хорошо. Я пройду через это так же, как и через все остальное. Кроме того, нам надо быть внимательнее... Хэллоуин уже в этот вторник.

Девушка потупила взгляд и опять начала ковыряться вилкой в своей тарелке:

- Думаешь, что-то должно произойти? - ей очень не хотелось об этом думать. Не хотелось гадать, что именно должно произойти ужасного в этот чертов день. Даже если первый Хэллоуин подарил ей друзей, но вот последующие... короче, год от года этот праздник становился все хуже и хуже.

- Гермиона, каждый год что-то происходит на Хэллоуин, - вмешался в разговор Рон и с довольной миной на лице потер живот.

Она посмотрела на вмиг потускневшие глаза Гарри, и вздохнула. Конечно, Рон прав, но зачем быть таким черствым?

Глянув на рыжика, она нахмурилась:

- Рональд, какое неуместное замечание.

- А? - моргнув, переспросил тот. - Но разве это не правда?

- Хорошо... да, но с твой стороны ужасно грубо напоминать об этом, - она бросила взгляд на Гарри, который в свою очередь очень увлекся изучением собственных ладоней, и казалось, совсем их не слушал. - В любом случае, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Услышав ее слова, Рон стиснул зубы и прищурился. Гермиона даже немного испугалась такой серьезности в его взгляде.

- Мы должны спланировать наши действия до того, как что-нибудь случится. А что если в этом году все будет намного хуже?

- Ты хочешь, чтоб мы начали действовать как-то? - непонимающе заморгала Гермиона.

Рыжий усмехнулся:

- Не действовать, а планировать.

- Как мы можем выстроить план стратегии, когда не знаем, что может произойти?

- Уфф... отлично... но мы же что-то придумаем? Да! Мы должны этим вечером сесть и решить... - взволнованно ответил он.

Теперь была очередь Гермионы прищуриться:

- Рональд, ты пытаешься использовать Хэллоуин, чтоб откреститься от домашней работы?

- Друзья, не волнуйтесь, мы пройдем через это так же хорошо, как и всегда. Так, скоро начнется ЗОТС, пошли в класс, - внезапно вернувшись к действительности, произнес Гарри и встал.

- Блин, этот Пирс реальный придурок.

- Рональд! Не смей непочтительно относиться к учителям! Клянусь, ты превратился в какое-то хамло... Вот скажи мне, что профессор Пирс тебе такого сделал? Он очень справедливый и умный преподаватель... - с пол-оборота завелась Гермиона.

- Я не знаю, но он напоминает мне Малфоя. Он такой скучный и занудный. Ненавижу таких ублюдков, как он. И в нем что-то не так...

Гермиона, выходя из Большого зала, вздохнула и взглядом впилась в рыжеволосого друга:

- Какой ты глупый, Рон. Профессор Пирс замечательный преподаватель, и нам очень повезло, что именно он попался нам, а ни какой-нибудь...

- Не говори мне, что ты и в этого профессора ЗОТС влюбилась! - громко поддел ее рыжик, отчего Гермиона вмиг покраснела.

- Рональд Билиус Уизли!

Гарри искренне расхохотался, да и Гермиона еле сдержала улыбку. Возможно, этот "новый Гарри" не так уж и сильно отличается от прежнего.

оОоОо

Северус Снейп смотрел, как Золотое трио выходит из Большого зала, а точнее, его взгляд был устремлен на отраву его существования - Гарри Поттера. Если честно, то он благодарил всех известных ему богов, что в школе ему не придется кланяться и проявлять уважение к этому мальчишке. Ему еле-еле удавалось держать язык за зубами при общении с Поттером тет-а-тет и на собраниях у Темного Лорда.

Он не хотел думать о том, что мальчишка, которого он десять лет люто ненавидел, теперь стал его Лордом. Он просто не переносил саму мысль, что этот ребенок занимает столь высокое положение и обладает такой магической мощью. А больше всего Северус ненавидел чувство зарождающегося уважения.

Прошлая ночь оказалась весьма поучительной. Было отвратительно видеть, как родственнички извергают из своих поганых ртов оскорбления ко всему Магическому миру. После их убийства мальчик недвусмысленно дал им с Люциусом понять, что будет, если хоть единая душа узнает о его причастности к этому зверству. В голове Северуса вновь всплыло слово "урод", которое он так часто слышал из уст своего собственного отца, ненавидящего магию и бьющего его мать только за одно ее существование.

Но, несмотря на все это, он не собирался вот так сразу признавать, что ошибся в отношении Поттера, и становиться его закадычным другом. При этой мысли Северус еле удержался от смешка. Даже если его и обижали дома, мальчишка все еще совершал ночные вылазки, прикрываясь разрешением Дамблдора. И отвратительно видеть, как достойные маги из кожи вон лезут, чтобы выполнить каждую его прихоть.

И все же, он испытывал невольное уважения к Поттеру за такую моральную устойчивость при таком ужасном обращении. Он постоянно сравнивал себя с ним и поражался тому, как мальчик сумел приспособиться и остаться... нормальным. Сам Северус из года в год становился все мрачнее и нелюдимее. Он отказывался доверять кому-либо, отгораживаясь от людей, и пытался всеми путями добиться власти и престижа. Ничего более его в этой жизни не волновало.

Он все еще не забыл чертовых Мародеров. В особенности Блека и Поттера с их глупыми шуточками и низким коэффициентом умственного развития. Их никогда не заботило, что творится снаружи, и увлекшись своими детскими выходками, они долго не могли принять начало войны. Северус всегда был их любимой жертвой, только потому, что он слизеринец и к тому же не входил в состав элиты чистокровных. До сих пор его не покидала уверенность, что именно Блек предложил своим приятелям такого прекрасного козла отпущения, дабы выплеснуть через него гнев на свою Темную семейку.

Темная сторона была единственным выходом для Северуса. Он присоединился из-за власти, желая большего, чем пыльная работа в Министерстве могла ему дать. Он стал самым молодым профессором Зельеварения со времен Салазара Слизерина. Он хотел совершить что-то такое, что показало бы всему миру, насколько он гениален. Возможно, все сложилось бы иначе, если бы приоритеты Темного Лорда не стали размываться. Если бы он не отступил от своего первоначального плана, то у Северуса уже были бы уважение и признание, о которых он так мечтал.

Однако, приблизительно в семидесятых годах, Темный Лорд заинтересовался тотальным уничтожением магглов и отставил на задний план изменение Магического мира. И все последовали за ним, как будто горстка магов могла истребить несколько миллиардов людей. Это было нереально, особенно, если учесть маггловские технологии. Скорее, их бы самих стерли с лица Земли.

Но и здесь он опять был втянут в разборки Темной стороны, с появлением одного мальчишки. Гарри Поттер был очень силен, по его магической мощи с ним не сравнились ни Темный Лорд, ни даже Дамблдор. Хотя ему и недоставало их опыта и знаний. Северус вздрогнул при мысли о том, что мальчик будет в состоянии сделать после надлежащего обучения. Интересно, он последует за Темным Лордом, чтобы достигнуть мирового господства, или же вернет их планы в первоначальное русло?

Северус не знал и был абсолютно уверен только в одном.

У Света нет ни единого шанса.

оОоОо

Рон не был идиотом. Многие люди не согласились бы с этим заявлением, и возможно, он и не был самым умным, но дерзость и упрямство, свойственные всем гриффиндорцам, перевешивали это. Он был нетерпелив и частенько неприветлив, и очень не любил работать. Скорее всего, он больше подходил для квиддича, чем для работы в Министерстве, как его отец. Однако, в любом случае, кто бы что ни говорил, а Рон Уизли не считал себя идиотом.

Несмотря на поспешные решения и безрассудность, хитрость была единственной положительной чертой его характера. Это началось с увлечения шахматами в детстве и быстро распространилось на его обычную повседневность. Он мог за несколько ходов просчитать исход той или иной ситуации. Но, к сожалению, его характер частенько оказывался худшим врагом. А как иначе сказать, когда ты сначала делаешь, а потом думаешь?

Чем старше он становился, тем больше ходов его мысленному взору открывалось. Почти каждая ситуация - от беседы Гарри и Гермионы до сражения в Отделе Тайн - показывала бесконечные шаги, которые он мог бы сделать, чтобы прийти к победе. Но все равно, он почему-то всегда двигался в неправильном направлении. Жизнь - не шахматное поле, возможных ходов бесчисленное количество, поэтому и случались такие оплошности. Однако он быстро научился применять свои странные способности в повседневной жизни.

Его постоянно путали чувства и эмоции, ну, как и у большинства подростков. Он не понимал, почему девчонки ревут без видимой причины, и не мог разгадать мысли по глазам людей. Конечно, он мог отличить платонические чувства, от более теплых - дружеских. У него было много друзей, в том числе и девчонки, которые довольно часто отвлекали его, в особенности Гермиона. Но он никак не мог понять, откуда берутся те или иные чувства... но это не главное, что он хотел узнать.

Он понимал базовые эмоции. Например, гнев: в конце концов его постоянно бесил Малфой просто самим своим существованием. Страх: нет, это конечно же не относилось только к паукам, хотя, кому могли понравиться эти ужасные маленькие твари? Они были такими волосатыми, отвратительными, с маленькими глазками, и даже мысль о них заставляла содрогаться от отвращения... Но он отклонился от темы. Он понимал страх, потому что был воспитан на нем. Страх перед Волдемортом, страх перед Темной стороной, страх неудачи. Страх был фундаментом в течение всей его сознательной жизни.

Ах, да, он понимал еще и ревность. Он подружился в Хогвартс-экспрессе с Гарри Поттером, только потому что тот был чертовым Гарри Поттером, во имя Мерлина! Кто бы не захотел с ним дружить? И все бы знали, что ваш лучший друг один из известнейших людей во всем Магическом мире. Рон практически был в экстазе только от одной мысли об этом. После нескольких лет он понял еще кое-что: оказалось очень трудно всегда находиться в тени Избранного. Частенько он жалел, что когда-то повстречал Гарри, и что его знают только как "друга Поттера".

Чашу терпения переполнил Турнир трех волшебников. Снова Гарри Поттеру все сошло с рук, а Рон ушел на задний план. Это реально бесило. Именно поэтому он долго вел себя как придурок, избегая друга.

Но в этот момент просветления, он опять кое-что понял.

Быть Гарри Поттером не так-то и легко, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Он никогда не думал, что известность не такая уж и забава. Он даже никогда и не задумывался, что сам Гарри не хотел рисковать своей жизнью и привлекать к себе такое внимание.

Но теперь он знал. Если Турнир его не научил, то это сделал Отдел Тайн. Быть героем, это означало держать весь мир на плечах, это означало рисковать своей жизнью за людей, которые в одну минуту восхваляют ваше имя, а в другую - всевозможно поносят за то, что вы сделали так, как они же и хотели. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Рон перестал сожалеть о том, что он не Гарри Поттер.

При том, что Рон не был ни самым умным, ни самым наблюдательным из людей... он реально замечал то, чего не видели остальные. Поэтому он понял, что что-то должно произойти. Он чувствовал какие-то изменения вокруг, которые повернут их жизни в совершенно другом направлении. И Рон будет готов. На этот раз он не останется на втором плане, не позволит Гарри бороться в одиночку. Потому что, не смотря на мелкие детские обиды, он всегда оставался его лучшим другом.

Когда они вошли в кабинет ЗОТС, Рон удивился, увидев рядом с профессором Дамблдора. Гарри остановился как вкопанный перед отвратительным мерцающим взглядом директора.

- Гарри, мой мальчик, пойдем со мной.

Дела начали принимать дурной оборот. Но это не имеет уже никакого значения. Рон решил для себя, что при любом раскладе останется с Гарри.


	12. Абику

**Глава 12. Абику**

Сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, Гарри шел за Дамблдором. Хотя в душе он молился всем богам, чтобы предстоящий разговор прошел без сучка без задоринки. За эти несколько дней он очень устал, и надеялся хорошенько выспаться, прежде чем попасться на глаза директору, но судьба и в этот раз повернулась к нему задом. Прошлой ночью он так и не смог заснуть, все еще прибывая под действием адреналина. Только к утру пришло успокоение, а вместе с ним и зыбкая дремота, поэтому он решил пропустить обед и использовать "окно" между уроками. Но все его планы, как всегда, испортил Дамблдор.

Старик сказал горгульи пароль - наименование очередной сладости - и каменное изваяние тут же отодвинулось, открывая проход на винтовую лестницу. Странно, но директор всю дорогу молчал, даже его глаза сегодня не блестели затаенным лукавством. Если бы Гарри не был в курсе произошедшего с Дурсли, то всерьез разволновался б.

- Присаживайся, Гарри, - выдохнул Дамблдор, усевшись за стол и сложив свои старческие ладони домиком. - Боюсь, что у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Гарри заставил себя напрячься:

- Что произошло? Волдеморт опять что-то сделал? Все хорошо? Хэллоуин же только через четыре дня, он же никогда не нападал раньше этого срока... - протараторил он, удовлетворенный своим актерским талантом.

- Вчера вечером было нападение, и я боюсь...

- Кого-то убили? Скажите, сэр, это же не Ремус, и не семья Уизли? Никто из Ордена не пострадал?

- Это твоя семья, мой мальчик, - вздохнул Дамблдор.

Глаза Гарри расширились, и он всеми силами попытался подавить зарождающийся в душе гнев. Как этот старый ублюдок смеет называть их его семьей? Конечно, они были его родственниками, так как кровное родство еще никто не отменял, но уж никак не семьей. Он склонил голову, чтобы скрыть нежелательные эмоции во взгляде, и глубоко вздохнул:

- Ах. Дурсли мертвы?

- Да, боюсь, что это так, Гарри, - голос Дамблдора звучал взволнованно.

- Понятно, - кивнул юноша и, откинувшись на спинку стула, уставился в потолок.

- Кажется, ты не сильно расстроен...

Гарри перевел взгляд на старика и вопросительно изогнул бровь:

- Вы уж простите, что я не могу себя заставить опечалиться их смерти, сэр. Я скорблю над потерей последних кровных родственников, но мне ни капельки не жаль этих людей. Вы лучше остальных знаете, как они ко мне относились. Не так ли, сэр?

Бровь директора раздраженно дернулась:

- Признаю, что они не были добры к тебе, но разве все было так плохо? В конце концов, все оказалось к лучшему. Только посмотри на себя, мой мальчик, ты вырос чудесным юношей. А если бы ты воспитывался в Магическом мире, то вырос бы избалованным и бесхребетным. Только благодаря пройденной школе жизни, ты стал таким сильным и правильным.

Гарри просто таки не смог не фыркнуть, услышав этот бред.

В ответ на его молчание, Дамблдор решил продолжить:

- Это создает ряд проблем в отношении Волдеморта.

Гарри невольно порадовался, что отросшая челка скрывает его скептический взгляд. Сначала он называет этих людей его семьей, а потом говорит, что их смерть каким-то образом повлияет на войну. Если бы только он знал, кто послужил ее причиной!

- И каких же, профессор? - спросил он.

- Когда умерла твоя тетя Петунья, разрушилась Кровная защита. Поэтому, я даже и не знаю, где тебе лучше провести летние каникулы. Конечно, я поговорил с профессорами, у которых ты мог бы остаться на лето...

- Извините, сэр, но почему вы исключаете Гриммо? Фиделиуса бы хватило на мою защиту.

- Нет, я не могу тебе позволить застрять с участниками Ордена, снующими туда сюда. Это ужасно скучно для такого молодого человека, как ты. Я подумываю, не отправить ли тебя в Италию с профессором Синистрой, или с профессором Спраут к ее семье в Амстердам. Прекрасное место.

Гарри почувствовал, как в душе закипает ярость, даже не смотря на то, что к лету его личность раскроется:

- Разве летние каникулы не лучше провести в обучении чему-то новому, сэр? Хочу напомнить, что у нас идет война...

- Гарри, не волнуйся ты так. В конце концов, у тебя уже есть самое сильное оружие, скрытое внутри тебя!

Гарри еле удержался от истеричного смешка, но ничего не смог поделать с напряженной улыбкой:

- Ну, конечно, профессор. Однако, эта "сила" будет работать только против Волдеморта, а как же остальные Пожиратели Смерти?

- О, я уверен в тебе, Гарри мой мальчик.

Гарри почти дрожал от напряжения, пристально глядя на свои сжатые кулаки:

- Теперь я могу идти, сэр? Мне надо подумать.

- Ах, да. Но прежде, чем ты уйдешь, - Директор сделал театральную паузу и передал ему запечатанный конверт. - Письмо от Ремуса.

Гарри недоуменно похлопал глазами и искренне улыбнулся:

- До свидания, профессор.

- Сочувствую твоей потере, мой мальчик.

Юноша удостоверился, что дверь за ним плотно закрылась, прежде чем громко фыркнуть.

оОоОо

Карие глаза наблюдали, как Гарри вышел от директора с ироничной ухмылкой на лице. Теперь стало ясно, что Избранный точно вовлечен в дела Темной стороны, даже если и не было прямых доказательств. В конце концов, самый лучший шпион Темного Лорда никогда не ошибался.

Но к сожалению, Хогвартс превосходил своей защитой даже Министерство, поэтому связаться с Темным Лордом было весьма проблематично. Основной задачей шпиона было наблюдение, как в случае Снейпа, но вот он не только должен был собирать информацию, сеять семена сомнений, но и совершать различные диверсии.

Но оказалось, что мальчик так же причастен к Темной стороне, как и они все. Это можно было почувствовать в излучении его ауры и в его выражениях. От него почти разило сильной Темной энергией, удивительно, как только Дамблдор этого не заметил. С другой стороны, старик, как правило, видел только то, что хотел увидеть. Он настолько самоуверен, что не может и мысли допустить, что его совершенное оружие подумывает о побеге.

Как же он ошибается. Нужен лишь один взгляд, чтобы увидеть истину.

Человек, следящий за Поттером, ухмыльнулся и отряхнул одежду, выскальзывая из укрытия.

оОоОо

Гарри был раздосадован.

Чушь, он был не просто раздосадован, а разозлен.

Гермиона решила поддержать своего друга и носилась с ним, вернувшимся от Дамблдора, как с писаной торбой. Конечно же, после ему так и не удалось уснуть. Несомненно, все это проявление дружеской заботы, но он действительно сейчас был не в настроении.

Только ему удалось вырваться из цепких пальчиков подруги, как его зажала в углу краснеющая и заикающаяся Джинни Уизли. Сначала он подумал, что и она собирается его утешать, но оказалось, это преждевременные выводы. Она спросила, не пойдет ли он с ней в Хогсмид, на что тут же получила отказ. Нет, конечно, она, повзрослев, превратилась в очаровательную девушку, но кроме внешнего вида и молодости других плюсов не наблюдалось. Да, Гарри и не знал, сможет ли вообще хоть когда-нибудь снова встречаться с девушками.

Затем, когда он уже собирался насладиться пирогом, к нему пристал Рон со своими разглагольствованиями о сестре, и как она сохнет по его лучшему другу, а тот наглым образом отказывается от свидания. Все это говорилось вперемешку с сочувствующими высказываниями в адрес Гарри и прямыми оскорблениями его же, за то, что заставил плакать младшую сестренку.

Как же все это достало.

Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку. Тот факт, что он уже долгое время не питался нормальной кровью, снижал порог его психологической устойчивости. В любом случает, он не мог так подставить Данте, но недостаток свежей человеческой крови давал о себе знать. Терпение его подходило к концу.

И вот теперь он летел низко над землей, укутанный в мантию-невидимку, которая с порывами ветра больно била его по ногам. Однако именно это удерживало его вампирское естество. Если он не будет осторожен, то наделает много глупостей.

Гарри сегодня не выпил зелье Возвращения. Боль могла стать последней каплей, и он бы сорвался и вышел в Хогсмид на охоту или, точнее, облаву. Может быть, и придется сделать это когда-нибудь, но не сейчас. Он просто-таки ненавидел это чахлое юношеское тело, которое узнавала каждая собака в округе.

Но сегодня ночью это не имело никакого значения. Потому что его жертва не переживет этого самого "сегодня".

Он слышал тихий гул биения сердец жителей Хогсмида. Они как будто манили ритмичными ударами. Можно было расслышать мерные удары спящих, или кровь мчащуюся по венам бодрствующих, их учащенный, заманчиво трепещущий пульс. Мужчины и женщины, пожилые и дети… Гарри закрыл глаза и погрузился в ощущения и удовольствие от такого многообещающего выбора. Ни один вампир не посмел бы охотиться на магов, пусть волшебная кровь и была намного питательнее. А все из-за страха перед фанатичным обществом.

Гарри скользнул в тень, уже не беспокоясь, что его могут узнать. Сегодня он жаждал власти, поэтому первой жертве будет дарована смерть от его руки. Не многим так повезло.

Удивлению его не было предела, когда первым встречным оказался ребенок.

Совсем еще мальчик, лет около семи или восьми, со спутанными волнистыми волосами. Он сжался в комочек в углу одного из домов, подтянув колени к груди и закрыв лицо ладошками. Сердце Гарри сжалось, когда ребенок посмотрел на него и слабо улыбнулся. Его взгляд был каким-то усталым и не по-детски взрослым.

Луна светила в спину Гарри, и ребенок немного наклонился в его сторону:

- О, ты мой ангел? Наконец пришел, чтобы забрать меня?

Мальчик был худенький, с тонкими, хрупкими запястьями.

- Но ты же не хочешь умирать.

Послышался хриплый смех:

- Хочу, Ангел. Меня достаточно побила жизнь.

Гарри усмехнулся и склонил голову:

- Я не ангел.

Темный взгляд внимательно его осмотрел, отчего Гарри невольно насторожился.

- Ты знаешь, что светишься под Луной? Тогда... Может ты дитя Маву? Дух, присланный с луны? Ты же возьмешь меня с собой?*

Гарри задрожал:

- Прости, малыш. У меня нет такой власти.

- Думаю, ты лжешь, - сказал ребенок, и его улыбка погасла. - Освободи меня, Ангел. Я хочу к маме, - сказал он, кивая куда-то в сторону.

Гарри посмотрел, куда указал ребенок, и заметил исковерканное тело... что?

Он опять перевел взгляд на маленькую фигурку, прижавшуюся к стене, и только теперь понял, что глаза у ребенка с золотым отблеском. Находясь в тумане жажды, он не потрудился посмотреть на ауру жертвы. Мальчик не владел магией, скорее всего, был сквибом. Наверняка, оборотень, и это его первое превращение, полнолуние было только вчера. Такой маленький мальчик, а уже кого-то убил. Притом любимого человека.

- Пожалуйста, Ангел. Я хочу на луну. Мама любила луну.

Гарри впился пылающим взором в мальчика. Несмотря на неожиданную просьбу, его дыхание не сбилось, а спокойствие так же царило на лице:

- Хорошо. Давай отправим тебя туда.

оОоОо

Теперь Гарри не мог не испытывать к себе отвращения, зная с какой легкостью он может убивать.

Еще два убийства этой ночью добавились в его постоянно растущий список. Невинный ребенок стал одной из жертв. Конечно, он не стал пить кровь оборотня: кто знает, что она с ним сотворить. Но, в любом случае, мальчик умер безболезненно. Гарри свернул ему шею и оставил лежать возле трупа матери. Пусть ребенок и был слишком юн, нельзя было оставлять его в живых. Притом, он ведь сам просил о смерти. В его возрасте Гарри тоже не хотел жить в таком мире.

После этого, он осушил первого человека: невзрачную ведьму, бродившую по улицам. Не став заморачиваться, он просто впечатал ее в стену, зажал рот рукой и впился в шею. Он не считал, что это было убийство в прямом смысле этого слова, хотя многие с ним не согласятся. Люди убивают животных ради насыщения, и потому считают себя вершиной пищевой цепочки. Именно из-за этого вампиров так и боятся: они доказали, что и люди могут быть добычей, такой как коровы или цыплята.

Гарри провел рукой по волосам, медленно бредя назад к замку. Сейчас он достаточно успокоился, чтобы совершить пешую прогулку, а не лезть на метлу. Он блаженно посмотрел на луну. "Мама любила луну" - сказал ребенок. Да, Гарри понял, ведь он тоже ее любил. В любом возрасте он любил ее утешающий, холодный свет. Будучи ребенком, он мечтал попасть на луну, и эта мечта стала его надеждой на спасение. Он воображал, что там живут люди, которые будут относиться к нему как к любому другому, равнодушно, но не пренебрежительно. Он думал, что родители ждут его там.

Сейчас он медленно шел в лунном свете, позволяя своим инстинктам взять верх. Закрыв глаза, он грелся в бледном свете, совершенно не беспокоясь, заметят его или нет. В любом случае, до замка еще около мили.

Он обогнул западный берег озера, гладь которого сегодня не тревожили ни легкий бриз, ни спящий кальмар. Будто линза черного стекла: даже огни Хогвартса не отражались в ней. Такое ощущение, что и лунный свет тонул в этой непроглядной черноте.

Гарри засунул руки в карманы, пряча их от осенней прохлады, и внезапно нащупал какой-то листок. Глаза его удивленно расширились: письмо от Ремуса!

Он быстро вскрыл конверт и стал читать, благо зрение у вампиров преотменное. Но с каждой прочитанной строчкой, он все больше и больше хмурился и сжимал кулаки. Его сердце мучительно заныло, но он чувствовал правду в словах оборотня.

Дорогой Гарри,

Привет, щеночек. Я так рад получить твое письмо: думал, что после событий июня ты не захочешь со мной разговаривать. Спасибо, что заставил меня хоть немного улыбнуться.

До конца я так и не понял твое письмо. Там так много намеков и недомолвок, в расшифровке которых я совсем не уверен. Хотя, чем меньше я знаю, тем меньше ответственности.

Прости, если это не то, что ты хотел услышать, Гарри, но я не так-то и много могу сейчас сделать. Знаю, что мы едва знакомы, но ты принес свет в мою жизнь, поэтому я тебе благодарен. Хотя это и эгоистично звучит, но глядя на тебя, я всегда вспоминаю твоего отца, и знаю, что он гордился бы таким сыном. Однако это ничего не меняет.

По причине безопасности, я не могу сказать, где нахожусь, но я в стае оборотней. Они тут все довольно милые, и поэтому я частенько удивляюсь, как все-таки неправильно оборотню жить с людьми. Под влиянием общественного мнения, я думал, что они все такие же кровожадные как Грейбек, но оказалось, что это не так. Думаю, я многому здесь научусь.

Щеночек, я не обвиняю тебя в смерти Сириуса, ну, ты это и так знаешь. Он бы не хотел, чтобы его оплакивали. В любом случае, он сейчас с Джеймсом и Лили. Когда-нибудь и я присоединюсь к ним. Но если у меня еще есть время, то я буду бороться за жизнь.

Независимо от того, что ты хочешь сделать, Гарри, они никогда в тебе не разочаруются, обещаю. Возможно, они бы и не приняли твой выбор, но поняли бы, что он сделан лично тобой. Так же, как и я делаю свой. Не буду отвечать ничего конкретного на твое предложение, просто не присылай мне больше таких писем. Несмотря на все перемены, которые я стремлюсь сделать в своей жизни, и то, что ты самый близкий человек у такого старого волка, как я, но пойми я не готов так меняться, Гарри. Я стар, и моя жизнь подходит к концу.

Пожалуйста, береги себя. Прошу. Независимо от твоего выбора, я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

С любовью,

Муни.

Гарри закрыл глаза и позволил игривому ветерку вырвать из рук письмо, унося его вдаль. Это было больнее, чем он ожидал, что заставляло задуматься. Если было так больно при отказе малознакомого человека, то что будет, когда от него отвернутся Рон и Гермиона? Насколько тяжело будет стоять на противоположных сторонах поля битвы с людьми, которые сделали детство терпимым?

Не то, чтобы он сильно расстроился, когда Ремус отвернулся. Ведь тот был всего лишь другом Сириуса, да и разговаривали они не так уж и часто. Просто он стал индикатором того, насколько будет больно в будущем.

Гарри долго всматривался в очертания луны, ища ответы.

Но так и не нашел.

оОоОо

Абику – западноафриканский демон, который выманивает детей из дома, чтобы съесть их.

Маву-Лиза - в дагомейской мифологии глава пантеона богов. Согласно ранним мифам, Маву и Лиза - раздельные божества, близнецы, порождённые Нана-Булуку, который передал им господство над миром. Маву (луна) живёт на западе, управляет ночью, Лиза (солнце) живёт на востоке, правит днём. Лунные и солнечные затмения вызваны супружескими отношениями Маву и Лиза. Маву олицетворяет мудрость мира, Лиза - силу.


	13. Аберрация

**Глава 13. Аберрация**

- Гарри... что с тобой? Ты решил сегодня поиздеваться над своей едой?

Оторвав взгляд от увлекательной баталии, которую сам же и устроил между горошком и мясом из пирога, Гарри посмотрел на Джинни. Ее комментарий привлек внимание Рона и Гермионы. Вот черт!

- Все нормально, ребята. Просто не голоден.

- Ты выглядишь больным, - Гермиона села поближе и положила ладонь ему на лоб.

Гарри покачал головой и, улыбнувшись, отодвинул ее руку:

- Все хорошо! Вы все слишком много волнуетесь.

- Мы твои друзья, Гарри. Это наша обязанность, - вмиг покрасневшая Джинни отвела взгляд и прикусила губу. Гарри уже и забыл ее вчерашнюю неудавшуюся попытку, но теперь внутренне скривился, когда она глянула на него из-под ресниц.

- Да, приятель, - прошамкал Рон, как всегда с набитым ртом. - Мы всегда тебе поможем. Лучших слушателей, чем мы, не найдешь.

Чтобы убежать от ответа, Гарри подцепил вилкой немного мяса и поспешил засунуть его в рот.

- Правда, Гарри. Мы волнуемся за тебя...

На этот раз его спас от ответа сам Рон, который махнул в сторону Гермионы вилкой:

- Перестань ворчать на него, это делу не поможет. Приятель, мы должны обсудить квиддич. Надо бы Кирка опять сделать охотником. И еще, думаю, неплохо бы выкинуть Джинни и взять тебя обратно. Уверен, Кэтти будет только рада.

- Рональд! Сейчас не время беспокоиться о квиддиче! Хоть раз в жизни, будь серьезнее!

- Квиддич не менее важен, Гермиона.

Гарри отодвинул тарелку и встал:

- Ребята, скоро начнутся Чары. Вы со мной?

оОоОо

Натянув капюшон и скрываясь в тени, Гарри обогнул группу Пожирателей Смерти, которые опять собрались в поместье Риддла. До Хэллоуина оставался еще один день. Стоило закончиться последнему уроку, как он поторопился отвязаться от друзей, сославшись на обещание помочь Мадам Помфри с одним зельем. Но вместо этого, накинув мантию и оседлав метлу, он вылетел за границу антиаппарационного барьера. Ему надо было не только окончательно договориться с Волдемортом насчет планов на Хэллоуин, но и выговориться. Так хотелось просто поговорить с человеком, которому можно доверять. И сейчас этим самым человеком был Темный Лорд. Ну, конечно, Валериан тоже подходил, но до него не добраться.

К сожалению, посреди дня нельзя было выпить зелье Возвращения. Придется подождать до кабинета Волдеморта. Он внутренне вздрогнул, представив, что будет, если кто-то из Пожирателей решит внимательнее к нему присмотреться. Мда, ужас.

Войдя в кабинет, он немного удивился, не застав Темного Лорда на своем обычном месте за столом. Иногда его посещала странная мысль, а не приклеен ли Волдеморт к своему стулу, и не отклеивается ли только тогда, когда этого требуют обстоятельства первостепенной важности? Но сегодня Гарри обнаружил его на подоконнике с сигаретой в руках и, недоверчиво приподняв брови, несколько минут тупо переводил взгляд от Темного Лорда к сигарете и обратно.

- Плохая привычка, Том. Никогда бы не подумал, что вы подвластны таким зависимостям.

Застигнутый врасплох, тот резко перевел на него взгляд темно-красных глаз. Вот теперь Гарри по-настоящему заволновался. Волдеморта никогда нельзя было застать врасплох, и Волдеморт никогда не курил маггловские сигареты, сидя у окна как какой-нибудь мальчишка. Гарри напряженно прищурился, когда ему все же соизволили ответить:

- Поттер, что ты тут делаешь?

- Том? Что, черт побери, случилось?

- Во вчерашнем набеге я потерял восьмерых своих человек. Трое из них мертвы. Беллатрикс, Нотт, МакНэйр и оба Лестренжа - захвачены. А ведь они были самыми сильными во внутреннем кругу, включая Люциуса.

Гарри съежился, представляя, какой это для них удар. В конце концов, их армия не так уж и велика, пока не прибудет пополнение из новых выпускников Хогвартса. Немного подумав, он сел напротив Волдеморта и оперся рукой на согнутую ногу:

- Хэллоуин уже во вторник, поэтому вы мало что можете сделать. Но если они продержатся недели две, то мы сможем их вызволить.

- К тому времени их уже Поцелуют, - Волдеморт замолчал, вглядываясь в его лицо. - Во имя Салазара, почему ты в таком виде?

Гарри несколько раз удивленно моргнул, прежде чем до него дошло. Застонав, он вытащил из кармана пузырек с зельем:

- Еще рано, и я не мог так рисковать. И да, у меня проблемы, ограничивающие диапазон заглушающих и еще нескольких чар на открытом пространстве. Поэтому днем я не могу скрываться.

- Тебе надо подучиться, и тогда не придется возиться с зельем... Хотя, довольно забавно наблюдать за тобой в таком облике.

Гарри скривился:

- Спасибо, конечно, но мне нравится мое реальное тело. Ненавижу чувствовать себя слабым и... маленьким...

Волдеморт фыркнул, наблюдая, как юноша капнул на язык зелье. Хорошо, что он догадался заранее кинуть на одежду заклинание, автоматически меняющее размер, и поэтому сейчас мог просто ждать, когда наступит боль.

Ни в коем случае нельзя закричать перед Волдемортом. Категорически нельзя. Несмотря на то, что они уже не были врагами, Гарри отказывался демонстрировать слабость перед самым влиятельным волшебником современности. Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как кости и сухожилия начали вытягиваться. Усилием воли подавив позорное хныканье, которое своенравно попыталось вырваться из горла, он согнулся. И только когда боль понемногу начала стихать, он позволил себе рваный вздох. Частые преобразования начинали негативно влиять на его болевой порог, постепенно понижая его. О, как же он ждал этого рождества. Две недели он сможет все время находиться в своем истинном облике. Хоть небольшая, но передышка.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри открыл глаза... и ничего не понял. Через несколько мгновений до него все-таки дошло, что он не ослеп, а просто уткнулся в грудь Лорду. Резко отстранившись, он попытался подавить зарождающийся румянец:

- Прости, Том.

Волдеморт закатил глаза, но кивнул, опять устраиваясь на подоконнике, хотя сигарета уже давно погасла. Было странно уютно сидеть в лучах осеннего солнца, чувствуя легкий прохладный ветерок. Искоса он наблюдал за Гарри, который снял коротковатую мантию, опять залез на подоконник и стал задумчиво перебирать пальцами длинные пряди волос.

Гарри так далеко ушел в свой внутренний мир, что не заметил, как Волдеморт удивленно приподнял лысую бровь, встревоженный этой маленькой слабостью. Парню удалось заставить всех забыть о своем относительно юном возрасте. Маска фамильярного сарказма и дразнящего остроумия, скрывала то, что взрослел он не так, как все. Детство было проведено в качестве слуги, юность - как оружие Света, а совершеннолетие - в обучении у бессмертных, которые не имели понятия о человеческих эмоциях.

- Что-то случилось? - спросил Лорд, понимая, что и сам не силен в эмоциональном плане.

Взгляд зеленых глаз стал более осмысленным:

- Почему вы спрашиваете?

- Думаю, если все было бы в порядке, то ты бы сейчас не сидел и не плел косички. Конечно, если ты внезапно не решил поменять стиль. Думаю, если добавить несколько заколок, то в наши ряды начнут стекаться все маленькие девочки в округе.

Гарри тут же опустил руки на колени:

- Ха, чертовски смешно. Вы действительно забавный. Не подумывали стать комиком?

- О да, в моем списке профессий эта - на втором месте. Если у меня не получится завоевать мир, то я всегда смогу обратиться к своему невероятному комическому таланту.

- Точно-точно, вы стали бы популярны только из-за одной своей симпатичной мордашки.

Волдеморт расхохотался: не тем высоким смехом, который многие могли слышать, а более низким и глубоким, затронувшим весельем и красные глаза:

- Как же ты любишь меня дразнить, Поттер.

Гарри нахмурился:

- Сколько я еще буду повторять, чтоб вы звали меня «Гарри», Том?

- Еще довольно долго. Требуется много времени, чтобы забыть то, что между нами было.

Гарри провел рукой по голове и опять уставился в окно:

- С нашей последней стычки прошло десять лет. Для меня - десять лет. Это время открыло мне глаза на прошлое, на поступки тех или иных людей. И помогло взять свою жизнь в собственные руки. Признаю, что изначально идея примкнуть к вам меня пугала, но по прошествии нескольких месяцев, мы вроде бы подружились, Том. По крайней мере, вы можете называть меня по имени.

- Это было десять лет для тебя, но для меня прошло всего лишь полгода. Я провел больше десятилетия, обдумывая планы смерти Мальчика-Который-Выжил, поэтому сейчас мне трудно переключиться на другую волну и начать работать с тобой бок о бок. И у меня нет друзей, Поттер, есть только подчиненные и союзники. При нынешнем положении вещей, Темный Лорд не может позволить себе чего-то вроде дружбы.

- Ерунда, Том, и вы это прекрасно знаете! Отлично, я понял, вам трудно рассматривать меня в качестве кого-то большего, нежели следующего претендента на Avada Kedavra, но вы не можете отрицать, что наши отношения близки к дружеским. Вы со всеми своими подчиненными и союзниками откровенничаете о своем детстве? Нет. И я знаю, что никто не в курсе вашего истинного наследия, не в курсе, что вы росли в маггловском приюте. Союзники не знают этого. Зато друзья знают.

Поджав губы, Волдеморт впился в него яростным взглядом:

- Поттер, чего ты пытаешься добиться?

- Я... - Гарри внезапно замолчал. - Я не знаю, Том. Просто... прекратите рассматривать меня как одного из ваших чертовых Пожирателей Смерти.

- Если бы я относился к тебе, как к своему подчиненному, то ты бы каждые десять минут получал Crucio.

- И все же, к некоторым из них вы обращаетесь по имени.

Волдеморт отвел взгляд, понимая, что молодой человек прав. Но, если честно, он не мог пересилить себя и признать эту... дружбу, которая зародилась в тот момент, как Поттер прокрался в его поместье. С того момента вся его жизнь покатилась кувырком. Присутствие Гарри разрушило стену, сдерживающую эмоции и либидо. Он не знал, сколько еще продержится, но сдаваться так легко не собирался.

- Со временем, может быть, я это сделаю и для тебя, Поттер, но не сейчас...

Вздохнув, Гарри кивнул, очевидно, все еще раздраженный, но решивший на данный момент отпустить ситуацию. Поджав губы, он опять отвернулся к окну и задумчивым взглядом начал провожать плывущие по небу облака. Никто не решался заговорить первым, и Гарри эта тишина вполне устраивала. Прошедшие десять лет не способствовали развитию его общительности, даже в Хогвартсе большую часть времени его игнорировали. А шумное и вечно беспокойное общество друзей заставляло его чувствовать себя загнанным в угол.

Движимый легким любопытством, Волдеморт наконец-то решил заговорить:

- Ты так и не ответил, что случилось?

Гарри цапнул оставленные без присмотра сигареты, решив, что раз Волдеморту помогло, то и ему тоже должно помочь расслабиться:

- Думаю, я только что понял, каковы последствия сделанного мной выбора. Такое ощущение, что Цитадель - это другая реальность... ну, хотя это и правда другая реальность. Просто я к тому, как будто ее никогда не существовало, - мысленно он проклинал свое ужасное косноязычие. - Это мой выбор, и я бы никогда больше не прогнулся под ожидания Волшебного мира, но видеть людей, которых я в скором времени потеряю...

- Что-то произошло?

Гарри фыркнул и неожиданно скривился от преотвратного вкуса сигаретного дыма:

- Недавно я получил письмо от Ремуса.

- Кто это?

- Один из друзей отца. Ремус Люпин. Оборотень, - когда Волдеморт кивнул, он продолжил. - В конце лета, я послал ему письмо, содержащее намеки на ситуацию в целом и мой выбор в частности. Надеясь, что раз я был для него последней связью с моими покойными родителями, он последует за мной. Оказалось, я ошибся.

- Разве вы успели сдружиться?

- Думаю, что нет. Он хороший человек. И он многому меня научил, когда преподавал Защиту. Но я так и не узнал всей правды, пока он не уехал, а после мы так и не смогли нормально поговорить. Но Сириус много рассказывал о нем, и несколько раз нам удавалось встретиться. Мне показалось, он хороший собеседник.

Волдеморт прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза:

- У меня никогда не было семьи, поэтому я мало что могу тебе посоветовать. У меня никогда не было друзей или иных привязанностей, поэтому я не могу понять, почему это расстраивает тебя настолько, чтобы проявить эмоции. Ты можешь вести себя как слизеринец, но в тебе все еще очень много от гриффиндорца, Поттер. Так позволь своему всем известному упорству вести тебя.

Гарри тихо хихикнул и потушил сигарету, решив, что кроме ужасного вкуса во рту, она не выполнила свою задачу. Хотя, вот с другой стороны, Волдеморт помог ему своими эмоционально-чахлыми размышлениями понять, что он не единственный, кто не понимал как выражать свои чувства.

Гарри не мог ничего поделать со странной теплотой в груди, когда Темный Лорд, нахмурившись, отвернулся к окну. Он не знал, что за связь образовалась между ними и откуда та странная непринужденность, которую он чувствовал в присутствии мужчины, но он точно знал, что никогда не использует это в своих интересах.

- Удивительно утешительные слова, Том. Вы прогрессируете.

- Учись, пока я жив.

Гарри встряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от мрачных мыслей:

- Достаточно этой тоскливой ерунды, давайте лучше поговорим о кровавом Хэллоуине!

- А это, по-твоему, не тоскливо?

- Когда мы вместе, то нет.

Темный Лорд усмехнулся:

- Touche. Ужасный ребенок.

- Кто бы говорил.

Волдеморт в ответ только закатил глаза.

Гарри пожал плечами, прежде чем приступить к делу:

- Так, и как же нам провести вас завтра в Хогвартс?

- Никак. Я не пойду туда. Думаю, что ты и без меня великолепно справишься. Если ты в одиночку завоюешь Хогвартс, то это послужит отличным дебютом нового Темного Лорда Хаоса. А я как раз наведаюсь в Азкабан и вытащу своих людей. Это запутает Министерство.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

- Ну, думаю, что я и сам справлюсь. Это будет гораздо проще, верно?

Волдеморт холодно рассмеялся:

- Коли Волшебный мир думает, что проведя десятилетие в форме духа я стал слабее, то для него реализация наших планов станет большим сюрпризом.

Гарри усмехнулся.

оОоОо

В день Хэллоуина Гарри разбудило ощущение чего-то тяжелого, лежащего у него на груди.

Вчера он вернулся к концу ужина и выдал очередную отговорку, о том как любит гулять вокруг озера. А потом пошел спать, чтобы к знаменательному вечеру быть отдохнувшим и бодрым.

Гарри решил использовать беспалочковую магию, хоть и не умел ей управлять и в основном применял ее в качестве грубой силы. Он открыл глаза и уже хотел, было, атаковать то, что лежало на нем, но внезапно осознал источник этого веса. Вздохнув, он посмотрел в желтые глаза в нескольких дюймах от своих собственных.

Быстро кинув заглушающие чары, Гарри попытался сесть.

= Что, черт побери, ты тут делаешь, Нагини? Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, но Том не мог так быстро по мне соскучиться. =

Раздраженная змеюка попробовала воздух языком:

= Мальчишка, хозяин хочет, чтобы этим вечером я сопровождала тебя. =

= Как тебе удалось пробраться через защитные чары школы? =

= Я существо, почему бы мне не сделать это? Защита не препятствует негуманоидным существам. В конце концов, у нас есть естественные инстинкты и ареалы обитания, поэтому нас нельзя сдерживать, иначе в лесу не было бы кентавров и зверей. =

Гарри недоверчиво уставился на нее:

= Тогда почему ты никогда не пыталась меня убить? Это было бы легко. =

= Хозяин тщеславен, он не позволил бы никому, кроме себя лично, убить тебя. =

= Это имеет смысл. =

Гарри казалось, что он почти слышал, как Волдеморт мысленно жалуется Нагини.

= В любом случае, хозяин послал меня, чтобы помочь тебе. =

= Не уверен, каким образом ты можешь оказаться мне полезной, Нагини. =

= Я могу присмотреть за тобой, чтобы не было никаких неожиданностей в плане. =

Гарри должен был признать, что это окажется довольно полезным, так как Данте будет занят:

= Отлично. Ты должна остаться здесь, потому что я не рискну таскать огромную змеюку с урока на урок. =

= Я не только что вылупившийся птенец, мальчишка, и сама все понимаю. Будь любезен кинуть чары нагрева и можешь идти. Ах да, еще наколдуй жирную мышь, а еще лучше шесть. Я проголодалась. =

Поттер вздохнул и, ерничая, поклонился:

= Как пожелает мадам. =

оОоОо

Последним предметом этим днем у них стоял Уход за магическими существами. И между пояснениями учителя, в чем отличия двурога, единорога и тестрала, Гарри рассказывал Рону и Симусу, как плохо он себя чувствует. По их сочувствующим лицам было видно, что ему поверили, как и планировалось. Не зря он весь день играл жертву плохого настроения.

Теперь же он, почти срываясь на бег, шел бесконечными лестничными пролетами к гриффиндорской башне. У него оставалось всего два часа до завершения плана, прежде чем закончатся все уроки, и наступит вечер. Каждая минута на счету.

Он зашел в пустую гостиную и побежал в комнату. Откинув полог кровати, он нашел мирно спящую Нагини и принялся ее будить, что оказалось делом непростым. Легко постукивая пальцем по ее голове, он шипел что-то о ленивых рептилиях, пока она, оскорбившись, не начала поносить его, на чем свет стоит. В то время как змея хныкала о жестокости нынешней молодежи и прерывании очень важного дневного сна, Гарри вытащил из сундука кинжалы и сунул их в ножны у бедра.

Наложив на себя и Нагини чары иллюзии, он водрузил змею себе на плечи и одел мантию-невидимку. Теперь его никто не заметит. Из-под подушки Гарри выудил карту Мародеров и поспешил выйти, уклоняясь от вернувшихся с занятий сокурсников.

В рекордные сроки он дошел до нужной башни и положил Нагини возле лестницы:

= Жди здесь. Если кто-нибудь подойдет достаточно близко, парализуй его. Но никаких ненужных жертв. =

Змея раздраженно зашипела:

= Хорошо. =

Гарри зашел в комнату, в которую в детстве всегда боялся входить. Ухмылка исказила его губы, когда он заметил свою цель в окружении благовоний, которые, по ее мнению, создавали "атмосферу".

Он скинул мантию-невидимку и снял с себя чары. Дико усмехаясь, он наблюдал, как женщина в удивлении подскочила:

- Ну, привет, профессор Треллони...

оОоОо

Аберрация - заблуждение, отклонение от истины.


	14. Кровопролитие

**Глава 14. Кровопролитие**

Сибилла Треллони несколько раз моргнула и поправила свои съехавшие на кончик носа очки:

- Что ты тут делаешь, мой дорогой?

Гарри вытащил вторую волшебную палочку и наложил на комнату заглушающие чары, а уж потом снял школьную мантию. Его молчание начинало заметно нервировать прорицательницу.

- Ты хочешь опять посещать мои занятия? Но у тебя нет к предмету таланта, мой дорогой мальчик, твои усилия были бы бесплодны! Конечно, я вижу, что ты пришел ко мне ради обучения... но боюсь, я должна тебе отказать, дорогой, дорогой мальчик! Без врожденного дара не получится овладеть священным искусством предвиденья!

Гарри изогнул бровь и ткнул палочкой женщине в шею:

- Как же вы меня раздражаете, - он нараспев произнес заклинание, которое в народе ласково окрестили "Проклятием манекена". А все потому, что оно полностью обездвиживало тело человека от шеи и до самых пальцев ног. Хотя, это ни в коем разе не мешало жертве кричать: именно эта особенность так нравилась Гарри. Он наклонил голову, насмешливо глядя в шокировано округлившиеся глаза. - Вы предвидели это, профессор?

Треллони в панике дернулась. Очевидно, реальность ситуации, в которой она оказалась, рассеяла туман в ее голове.

- Мой дорогой мальчик, т-твоя аура так темна. Что ты натворил? Сама твоя с-сущность источает зло! Раскайся, мой дорогой, р-раскайся пока не поздно, пока Тьма не поглотила тебя!

Изогнув бровь, Гарри безучастно уставился на женщину:

- Вы осознаете, что полностью выжили из ума?

Глаза за толстыми стеклами очков быстро заморгали, когда Треллони попыталась успокоиться:

- Полная луна затронула твой ум, мой дорогой мальчик! Пересмотри свой путь, подожди новой луны и тогда тебе снова откроется ясный путь!

Гарри благополучно проигнорировал эти разглагольствования, разгибая и вытягивая вперед ее руки. Затем достал из ножен кинжал, попутно смакуя учащенное сердцебиение жертвы, и наконец-то разрезал рукава ее безвкусного платья:

- Мой путь уже ясен, моя дорогая, - усмехнулся он.

- Н-но Тьма поглотит тебя! Ты сошел с ума! Ты же видел грима, не так ли?

Гарри хмыкнул и нажал лезвием на кожу возле большого пальца правой руки. Раздался крик. Избегая вен, он скользнул лезвием выше по руке, облизывая губы и наслаждаясь сладким ароматом крови:

- Такая жалость, что у нас с вами не так много времени поиграть, профессор. Было бы так здорово провести парочку часов, снимая кожу с вашего тела лоскут за лоскутом. Но вы поймите, я должен с максимальной пользой использовать оставшееся время... - Он с силой вонзил кинжал в плечо женщины и провел им до лопатки.

Гарри не мог больше противиться своей сущности: он наклонился вперед и слизнул красные ручейки, покрывавшие теперь всю руку его бывшего преподавателя. Кровь, наполненная адреналином, всегда была намного слаще обычной. Как жаль, что нельзя было кинуть в нее еще и Круциатус. Защита школы сразу же зафиксирует магическую подпись. Категорически нельзя так быстро заканчивать игру.

- Ты психопат! О, как я могла раньше не прочитать эти знаки? Ты так давно заражен, что это свело тебя с ума, мой мальчик! О горе...

Фыркнув, Гарри ухватил ее за мизинец, продолжая игнорировать этот лепет:

- Я не психопат, я - социопат, профессор. Я ни капельки не безумен, просто у меня нет многих из ваших ничего не значащих условностей. Психопаты не видят разницы между Добром и Злом, в отличие от социопатов. Социопаты - видят, только их это не волнует. Понимаете, моя дорогая?

Он отрезал ей палец, и принялся слизывать с руки кровь, в которой сейчас не очень-то и нуждался, но наслаждался все равно. Нельзя так бездарно тратить драгоценную влагу, а укусить в данной ситуации ну никак не представлялось возможным: он подставит Данте.

С хирургической точностью сделав надрез до ключиц, он остановил кончик кинжала в углублении между ними, позволяя себе нажать чуть сильнее. Нахмурившись, Гарри понял, что дальше лучше не продолжать. В конце концов, он не хотел снимать с нее одежду... Хреново. Да и преждевременная смерть не входила в его планы. Выбор был довольно ограничен... к сожалению. Тяжело вздохнув, он убрал лезвие от ее шеи, и снова взялся за пальцы.

- О, Мерлин! Остановись, пожалуйста! Зачем ты это делаешь?

- Вы послужите примером, профессор. Поэтому прошу прощения, что выбрал вас... но, правда, думаю, вам просто не следовало каждый год предсказывать студенту смерть, - он резко прокрутил и вывернул ее пальцы, чувствуя, как кости ломаются, не выдерживая такого обращения.

Гарри надавил на ее живот острием кинжала, и она опять начала говорить:

- О, этот ужасный черный туман окутывает твое будущее! Он окутывает тебя, просачивается в твой мозг, калеча его до неузнаваемости, пока он не начнет гнить. Я так сожалею, что зло поселилось в тебе, дорогой ребенок... - Гарри усилил давление, пропихивая лезвие глубже в живот, и оставил его там, чтоб кишки не выпали наружу и, не дай бог, не убили жертву раньше времени.

После этого она только кричала.

Гарри подобрал с пола карандаш и, преобразовав его в бокал, поднес к ране. Осторожно прокрутив лезвие, он наполнил бокал кровью и медленно сделал глоток живительной влаги, смотря при этом в искривленное болью лицо Треллони и слушая ее крики. Они были высокими и неприятными, и совершенно немелодичными, в отличие от, например, криков Люциуса, но этот невероятный звук боли посылал волны удовольствия по телу Гарри, который списывал такую реакцию на свой вампиризм. Он выпил достаточно крови, чтобы насытиться, но все равно, прокрутив лезвие, еще раз наполнил бокал.

Времени почти не осталось. Нельзя дольше оставаться здесь, он рискует сорвать все планы. Магией закупорив бокал, он сунул его в карман, после чего, вздохнув, посмотрел в испуганные светло-зеленые глаза:

- К сожалению, дорогой профессор, наше время истекло. Какая жалость. Возможно, мы могли бы развлечься и получше. Но, увы, от времени никуда не убежать. Вы же можете открыть свой третий глаз и узреть будущее, верно?

Внезапно ее глаза остекленели, а крики прекратились. Гарри понял, что Треллони собирается сделать реальное пророчество. Как же его раздражала эта задержка.

Даже под проклятием Манекена, она начала дрожать:

- Конец уже близок, тень поглотит все вокруг. Она окутает землю, расползется по холмам и водной глади, источая отчаяние и ужас. Полная луна будет взирать, как ее дитя выходит из тени. Не все цели будут реализованы, и не все планы - напрасны. Одна единственная битва должна решить исход войны. Только Двое могут победить. Сила, о которой знает Темный Лорд, не должна выйти наружу. Пророчество, которому бросили вызов, должно быть рассказано. Конец уже близок... - закричала она, выходя из транса, и Гарри поспешил вонзить второй клинок ей в грудь.

Больше она не кричала.

оОоОо

Гарри зарылся с головой в теплое одеяло и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, тихо засмеялся. Адреналин все еще пробегал по его венам, заставляя широко улыбаться. Дело было сделано, осталась очередь за великолепным шоу. Весь последний час он провел в кровати, надеясь, что Рон и Гермиона придут его будить, тем самым создавая алиби. Но двое друзей так и не явились.

Попрощавшись с Нагини, которая должна будет присоединиться к Волдеморту в его миссии, Гарри осмотрел себя в зеркале. Убедившись, что волосы растрепаны больше чем надо, а глаза - как будто слипшиеся со сна, он оставил постель незаправленной и спустился в гостиную, всем своим видом давая понять, что мирно спал перед ужином.

Гостиная оказалась почти пустой, только несколько девчонок-семикурстниц кучковались возле камина, да группа младших студентов делала домашнюю работу, расположившись на ковре. Однако, как всегда прибытие Гарри Поттера не осталось не замеченным. Зевнув и потянувшись, он ленивым взглядом осмотрел комнату и направился к выходу.

Не успел он дойти до главной лестницы, как на него налетела профессор МакГонагалл. Вздрогнув, она отшатнулась:

- О, простите, Поттер.

Гарри кивнул:

- Ничего страшного, профессор, это моя вина. Вы куда-то спешите?

Строгие глаза, как будто просканировали его на скрытый подтекст вопроса:

- Ужинать. Одной из девочек каким-то образом удалось поджечь шторы.

Он улыбнулся профессору. По его мнению, она была слишком правильной, но при этом ставила проблемы детей выше своих собственных. Что-то новое в мире Локхарта и Амбридж.

Когда они дошли до Большого зала, Гарри поклонился молчаливой ведьме, и они разошлись по своим местам. Увидев его, Рон тут же принялся тихо скулить о спасении себя, любимого, от гнева Гермионы. Видимо, он снова чем-то ей не угодил.

- Нелепо, Рональд! На данный момент ты столь же подозрителен как слизеринец, и я не стану это поддерживать!

В течение одного мучительно долгого мгновения Гарри задавался вопросом, насколько он близок к провалу. Его паранойя обострилась тысячекратно, заставив остановиться на полушаге и в удивлении приподнять брови.

- Гермиона, говорю тебе, с ним что-то не так! - Рон закрыл лицо ладонями.

- И что же именно? То, что он первый нормальный учитель ЗОТС после профессора Люпина?

Гарри судорожно выдохнул, мысленно ругая себя за паранойю. Конечно, не хотелось, чтоб его поймали. В конце концов, он окружен Светлыми волшебниками, которые при первом же признаке "темной" деятельности, превратятся в стадо паникующих баранов. Даже с такими навыками, как у него, даже с Данте, прикрывающим спину, пришлось бы нелегко.

Он поспешил сесть за стол и притворится, как будто внимательно слушает, о чем говорит Гермиона, но в это время думал совершенно о другом. Он пытался представить, что вскоре случится, и как ему себя вести.

Аккуратно накладывая пюре в тарелку, он бросал короткие взгляды на одноклассников, выжидая подходящий момент, чтобы представить свое творение. Дамблдор встал, и Гарри решился. Палочка скользнула из рукава ему в ладонь, которую он за момент до этого опустил под стол.

оОоОо

Альбус Дамблдор мягко улыбался, наблюдая, как Большой зал заполняется студентами, сотнями молодых умов, возлагающих на него ответственность... формировать и воспитывать.

Труды всей его жизни находились здесь, в этой комнате: сначала дедушки и бабушки этих детей, потом родители, и вот сейчас это юное поколение. Пятьдесят лет, находясь на должности директора школы, он выстраивал Волшебный мир по своим идеалам. Это был единственный способ выжить. Под его управлением Светлая сторона стала сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Ну, до того момента, пока Том Риддл не начал закулисные игры.

Но это не так уж и важно. За десять лет, прошедших после падения Тома, Светлые успели восстановить свои ряды. Погибших заменило новое поколение, которое во всем следовало идеалам Дамблдора. Конечно, слизеринцы были проигрышным вариантом, но выпускников с оставшихся трех факультетов должно было хватить.

Но, как бы ни было светло будущее, в этом году его любимый студент вел себя весьма странно. Гарри отдалился от друзей, став каким-то замкнутым и тихим. Он очень сильно напоминал Альбусу молодого Тома Риддла как раз перед историей с Тайной комнатой. Поэтому в душе поселилась тревога за мальчика и Светлую сторону.

Глупости. Разве не он спас Гарри от Дурслей? Разве это не он первым рассказал о его родителях? Разве он не помог освободить его крестного отца? Верил ему, несмотря на обстоятельства? Раз за разом спасал ему жизнь? Конечно же, мальчик осознает все это, поэтому не стоит волноваться.

Он не совершил ошибок, допущенных тогда с Томом. На этот раз, он взял на себя активную роль.

И теперь у него был идеальный инструмент, чтобы исправить самую большую ошибку в его жизни.

Он не ожидал чего-то существенного в тот вечер 1979 года, кроме как найти учителя Предсказаний. Но вместо этого получил, по счастливой случайности, замечательнейшее пророчество о падении Тома Риддла от руки еще не родившегося ребенка. Где он потерял Тома, там нашел новый шанс воплотить свою мечту об идеальном Волшебном мире.

Ну и что, что он оставил малыша Гарри Дурслям? Если бы мальчика воспитывали волшебники, он бы стал восприимчив к Тьме, и мог польститься на предложения Тома. А так он стал сильным и уверенным. У Альбуса впереди было еще несколько десятилетий до того момента, как придется уйти. Но до тех пор, он вознамерился вымести всю нечисть из Волшебного мира.

Его лучезарная, доброжелательная улыбка стала шире, когда он встал, и в Зале тут же наступила тишина. О, как же он любил власть над этими детьми, страх в их глазах. Он был их Богом, их кумиром. Он - воплощение всего хорошего в этом мире. И он с удовольствием поделится с ними своей праведностью. Но не скоро, так как запланировал прожить еще долго.

Он открыл, было, рот, чтобы произнести еще одну пафосную речь, как взгляды страха и обожания, устремленные на него, сменились страхом и отвращением.

Послышались истерические крики.

Студенты жались друг к другу, некоторых даже вырвало на колени и тарелки. Одни кричали, другие в шоке не могли пошевелиться. Но все взгляды были устремлены куда-то повыше его плеча, и Альбус, с нехорошим предчувствием, обернулся.

Его сердце пропустило несколько ударов, а кровь зашумела в ушах. В футе над ним, к стене за руки была подвешена Сибилла Треллони, со съехавшими очками и перекошенным в немом крике ртом. Кровь все еще сочилась из ран, сбегая по коже, пропитывая мантию и тонким ручейком стекая по стене. Вывалившиеся из глубокой раны кишки мерно покачивались в воздухе.

Но ничего из этого Альбус не заметил.

Над ее головой кровью было написано полное пророчество. Непроизвольно его рука поднялась и вцепилась в мантию, чуть повыше сердца. Как? Как они это провернули? Даже сама Сибилла не знала о нем. Как они узнали?

Пылающий шар, напоминающий Сферу Пророчества, летал возле шеи трупа. Альбус, взяв себя в руки, попытался призвать его, но тот с громким хлопком врезался в пол и разлетелся вдребезги. Мгновение тишины разорвал незнакомый голос, сочащийся из битого стекла.

- Мои любимые чернила сработали? Ну, это неважно, так как я хочу еще раз удостовериться, что вы поняли суть моего послания. "Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока существует другой... тот, кто достаточно могущественен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца..." Прекрасно, не так ли? Легилеменция интересная штука... вы можете не помнить о чем-то, но это все хранится в вашем подсознании. Дамблдор, теперь нет никакой тайны. Кажется, тут говорится о моем друге Волдеморте и вашем Золотом мальчике. Интересно, кто же победит? Ребенок без должного обучения, или Темный Лорд, у которого за плечами десятилетия опыта и знаний? Дети, предлагаю переосмыслить свои приоритеты в этой войне. Если вы не с Темной стороной, то против нее. Все не так, как оно кажется на первый взгляд. А теперь, всем приятного аппетита. Вы можете звать меня Хаосом.

Первый раз за многие годы, Альбус был воистину растерян и не знал что делать. Он просто стоял там и в недоумении смотрел на кровавую надпись.

Его вывела из задумчивости рука Минервы, вцепившаяся в рукав его мантии.

Как же он стал стар для всего этого.

оОоОо

Клацая зубами, Северус Снейп вцепился побелевшими пальцами в стол. Ему о таком повороте дел никто не потрудился сообщить. Тихо прорычав, он оторвал взгляд от кровавого месива и безвкусных украшений.

Его темный взгляд искал Поттера. Все ученики в шоке и отвращении смотрели на труп и дрожали из-за недавно замолчавшего голоса. Было действительно отвратительно... использовать такую тактику. Он резко ухмыльнулся Поттеру.

Возможно, он не так уж и сильно похож на отца. Джеймс Поттер, вероятнее всего, перевернулся бы в своей красно-золотой могиле после действий сына. Он никогда бы не убил никого столь хладнокровно и зверски. Мальчик действительно был Темным... хм, еще одна вещь, которую бы никогда не совершил Джеймс Поттер.

Но мальчишка унаследовал от отца высокомерие. Даже после ужасного воспитания, в нем заметно проскальзывало врожденное высокомерие. Это выражалось в походке, в наклоне головы, в постоянном пренебрежении правилами. На занятиях он предпочитал говорить с Уизли, нежели чему-то учиться. Но несмотря на все это, всегда получал уважение толпы. Отвратительно наблюдать, как правила прогибаются под мальчишку, который даже не знает о своей власти. Так же, как и его отец, Поттеру не было дела до других людей. Он был таким же, как и Джеймс, только более влиятельным. И Северус ненавидел его за это.

Ко всему прочему, он был еще и вампиром. Темным магом, вампиром и союзником Темного Лорда. Как-то ирреально думать, что сын Джеймса Поттера попал в такое положение. Каждый раз, когда он пробовал об этом думать, начинала болеть голова.

Но он все еще ненавидел мальчишку. Никаких сомнений. Конечно, он был впечатлен проделанной над Треллони работой, и возможно, стал его уважать чуточку больше, но это было вызвано только мастерством исполнения. Но самого мальчишку он все также ненавидел.

В этот момент Поттер повернулся и посмотрел на него своими гипнотическими зелеными глазами. Его сердце мучительно сжалось. Независимо от того, насколько мальчик был похож на Джеймса Поттера, но глазами, носом и ртом, он был весь в Лили Эванс. Северус никак не мог понять, как люди не видели ее в нем. Он был очень похож на Лили. Особенно глазами.

Как же он ненавидел эти глаза.

Он испытывал почти физические страдания каждый раз, когда Поттер смотрел на него. Каждый день на протяжении шести лет, ему постоянно напоминали о девушке, которую он однажды потерял.

Когда-то он любил эти глаза.

Но теперь он ненавидел их, больше не видя в их глубине отблесков собственных воспоминаний о девушке с темно-рыжими волосами и упрямым характером. Об упорной и добродетельной Лили. Ее красота была не только физической, но и духовной. За всю свою жизнь Северус никогда больше не встречал подобной женщины. Один ее взгляд был способен разрушить его стену отчужденности и гордости. Но она никогда не смотрела на него, когда рядом были Мародеры. Когда они появились рядом с ней, она начала отдаляться все дальше и дальше. А теперь эти глаза принадлежали не ей. Теперь они ассоциировались только с потерей и с тем, что Джеймс Поттер смог у него украсть.

Взгляд этих глаз на лице врага постоянно проникал в израненную душу. Может ли этот Поттер прочитать его так же легко, как и его отец? О, Джеймс мог. Уже на четвертом курсе, он знал все его мысли. После этого и началась пытка бесконечными шуточками и подколками. Может ли мальчишка заглянуть ему в душу глазами Лили? Они, конечно, не были совершенной копией, у Поттера они были более темного оттенка, скорее всего, из-за проскальзывающих в их глубине теней. Гарри Поттер прожил нелегкое детство с родственниками, а потом каждый год пытался избежать смерти. Только эти тени и могли сдержать Северуса в те моменты, когда он терялся в зеленых омутах глаз мальчишки. Именно они говорили, что это не Лили.

Лили нет. Лили умерла. И он в этом виноват.

Он разгласил начало пророчества, не зная, что она беременна, что ее ребенок станет Избранным, что она окажется в опасности. Как только он понял, что натворил, сразу побежал к Дамблдору. И именно это, в итоге, принесло ей смерть.

И после этого люди удивляются, почему он такой циник.

Поттер раздражающе усмехнулся, и поспешил отвернуться, спрятавшись за маской праведного гнева к новому врагу. Ухмылка Северуса превратилась в сардоническую, а черные глаза невидяще уставились на заколдованный потолок.

Так кто же Гарри Поттер на самом деле?


	15. Опасный

**Глава 15. Опасный**

Гермиона, стараясь успокоиться, медленно перевела взгляд с трупа Сибиллы Треллони на Гарри:

- Ты знал?

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар:

- Что именно?

Глубоко вздохнув, она вытерла навернувшиеся на глаза непрошенные слезы:

- Пророчество. Ты знал?

Осторожно выдохнув, он наконец-то вспомнил, что ничего им не рассказывал:

- Да. В конце семестра Дамблдор говорил мне о нем.

Всхлипнув, Гермиона закрыла глаза, а Рон бросил на него сердитый взгляд:

- Ты знал и ничего нам не рассказал? Почему?

- Оно вас не касается, - отвел взгляд Гарри, пряча нервозность.

- Мы ведь твои друзья! - девушка вскочила со стула, тем самым привлекая к себе ненужное внимание. - Почему ты все нам не рассказал? Как ты мог оставить нас в неведении?

Прищурившись, Гарри тоже встал. Теперь его голос звучал очень холодно:

- Разве там говорится о трех друзьях, у которых хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда? Нет! Эта битва будет моей, и вы не посмеете встать у меня на пути! Есть только два варианта: или он меня убьет, или я его, и больше никто не сможет этого сделать! – студенты, до которых еще не дошел смысл пророчества, после слов Гарри его осознали и, задыхаясь от шока, зажали рот руками.

Его слова были пропитаны сдерживаемым раздражением, но это было к лучшему. Необходимо вбить в каждую голову, что именно Гарри Поттер, как ожидается, должен убить Волдеморта. И когда мир узнает правду о его предательстве, у магов больше не будет надежды, и Свет проиграет.

Гермиона вовремя схватила за руку Рона, который, сжав кулаки, вскочил со стула и уже почти, было, напал на своего лучшего друга. Оглянувшись на внимательно прислушивающихся одноклассников, она спокойно сказала:

- Вернемся к этой теме завтра, Гарри.

Поттер удивленно приподнял бровь, но кивнул, пытаясь игнорировать нарастающий шепот, постепенно заполняющий зал. И вскоре кто-то из учителей, опомнившись, отправил учеников по своим гостиным.

оОоОо

На следующий день в замке было необычайно тихо. Завтрак проходил в полном молчании и казался даже каким-то мрачным, а Гарри еле сдерживал рвущийся наружу хохот. До сих пор с Треллони никто не считался, но стоило ей умереть, как все тут же начали относиться к ней будто к самому близкому другу. О, это действительно было забавно. Гарри все же не удержался, и тихо фыркнул.

Но не достаточно тихо, чтобы вездесущая Гермиона не заметила. В ее взгляде зародилось подозрение, и Гарри поспешил отвернуться. Кажется, она что-то хотела сказать, но ее прервали совы, принесшие утреннюю почту и Ежедневный Пророк. Гермиона быстро схватила газету и, пробежав взглядом первую полосу, резко побледнела. Гарри вырвал из ее ослабевших пальцев Пророк и, по мере прочитанного, стал изображать на лице праведный гнев.

Кошмарный Хэллоуин!

Автор: Триш Петтингэйл

В этот Хэллоуин было еще больше террора, чем прежде. Вы-Сами-Знаете-Кто сделал смелый и пугающий шаг, совершая сразу два злодеяния: Он успешно атаковал Азкабан и пробрался в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства "Хогвартс".

Первым тревогу подняла заместитель директора Минерва МакГонагалл, сообщив Министерству, что каким-то образом шпион Волдеморта не только пробрался в школу, но и убил профессора предсказаний Сибиллу Треллони. "Это было отвратительно! - прокомментировал ситуацию работник аврората. - Она висела на стене с выпущенными внутренностями. А дети... они все это видели! И эти слова... слова написанные кровью! Что-то о том, кто победит Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть!

Конечно, нас шокировал рассказ, но все-таки стало интересно, что это были за слова. Может, там пророчество о падении "Вы-Знаете-Кого"? Если это так, то почему никто об этом до сих пор ничего не знает? И какую выгоду извлечет "Вы-Знаете-Кто" из открытия данного пророчества? Однако, самый важный вопрос: как шпион проник в Хогвартс? Разве это не самое безопасное место во всей магической Великобритании, как все говорят? И как это воспринял Альбус Дамблдор?

(Более подробно о реакции населения на такое ужасное преступление, произошедшее рядом с их детьми, смотрите на странице четыре)

Менее чем через час после убийства Сибиллы Треллони, в министерство поступило тревожное сообщение, что защита Азкабана была прорвана. Еще одно нападение "Вы-Знаете-Кого", и на этот раз Дементоры ушли за ним. Из-за всего произошедшего мы даже не можем точно определить, кого из своих последователей он освободил, но предполагаем, что это были Беллатриса, Родольфус и Рабастан Лестрейнжи, Уолден Макнейр и Томас Нотт. Но мы не можем утверждать, что это были все освобожденные.

Во время атаки "Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть" были убиты семнадцать авроров, включая Аластора Муди, его заместителя Гэвейна Робардса и старшего аврора Кингсли Шэклбота, которых Вы-Знаете-Кто убил самолично. При этом, удалось нейтрализовать только двоих Пожирателей смерти. На данный момент идет выяснение их личности.

Действительно ли это признак того, что после стольких лет опять наступит господство Вы-Знаете-Кого? Действительно ли ваш дом в безопасности, когда не устояли даже Хогвартс и Азкабан? Действительно ли наши дети защищены? Эти вопросы до сих пор гложут меня, но я скажу от лица всех сограждан магической Великобритании, что мы найдем ответы.

Гарри в ярости скомкал жалкую газетенку, и хмуро уставился в тарелку. Все решили, что он расстроен новостями, но на самом деле его голова была занята совсем другим – он кое-что просчитывал. Семнадцать Авроров! Даже Шизоглаз! Уважение к Волдеморту возросло на несколько пунктов. Конечно, он не знал этого Робардса, но Кингсли был довольно сильным волшебником, а то, что Темный Лорд справился с ними тремя в суматохе сражения с остальными представителями Аврората... это действительно было впечатляюще.

Интересно, а кто убит с их стороны? Двое - не так уж и много, но тут надо смотреть, кто именно, чтобы понять серьезность потери. Идентификация их личностей могла потянуть цепочку разоблачений и других Пожирателей смерти, а это уже проблема. И да, он надеялся, что это не был ни Петтигрю, ни Люциус, так как у него с ними были личные счеты. Крысу он сам надеялся когда-нибудь прикончить, а Красавчик... был слишком забавен, чтобы так бездарно умереть. И конечно же, Люциус просто незаменим для них в Министерстве. Но в данный момент, Гарри заботило только одно: чтоб его игрушка была жива и здорова.

Внезапно перед ним опустилась сова с письмом. Он удивленно на нее взглянул, но все же осторожно отвязал от лапки конверт. Ему редко кто писал. Узнав почерк, он глубоко вздохнул, через сжатые зубы. Мысленно дав себе пинок за столь открытое проявление эмоций, он посмотрел на Гермиону. К счастью, та была глубоко погружена в свои мысли, уже в который раз перечитывая Пророк.

Опять опустив взгляд на письмо, он вскрыл конверт и, прочитав первую строчку, с облегчением выдохнул.

Поттер.

Дыши спокойно, мальчишка, это письмо никто не сможет прочитать, не изучив Перселтанг. Удобные чары, не так ли? Я нашел заклинание в одной из книг потомка Слизерина. Так как у змей нет письменности (им просто незачем писать), то это заменяет волшебство. Остальные же будут уверены, что тебе написал очередной фанат.

Знаю, что ты уже в курсе успешного завершения нашей миссии. В своем нападении я потерял всего лишь Маркуса Флинта и Алекто Кэрроу, никого действительно важного для нашего дела. Конечно, есть несколько проблем, которые я в скором времени улажу.

Очевидно, что я пишу тебе, не чтобы развеселить. Мне нужно уехать из страны до конца ноября. Я буду в Норвегии заниматься поиском кузнеца заклинаний. Поэтому, на это время, мы прервем наши еженедельные встречи. Как только вернусь, сразу созову собрание. Надеюсь, ты справишься без меня, не так ли, Поттер?

Темный Лорд Волдеморт.

Гарри фыркнул, вытащил палочку и испепелил послание. Хорошо, что Гермиона так и не оторвала взгляда от газеты, и ничего не заметила. Что бы Волдеморт ни говорил, а ему ой как не хотелось опытным путем проверять чары, наложенные на письмо.

Дамблдор поднялся и, объявив траур о погибших этой ночью, отменил все занятия на сегодня. Засунув газету в сумку, Гермиона встала и направилась к выходу из зала. Рон и Гарри также молча последовали за ней. И вот теперь они шли к Выручай-комнате, где совершенно спокойно смогут поговорить. Все утро его друзья старательно делали вид, что ничего особенного прошлым вечером не произошло, но в их нервных движениях проскальзывала крайняя напряженность. Сейчас, следуя за ними и невольно слушая перебранку, Гарри не было столько же весело, как накануне.

- Уверяю, что это был он! Никогда прежде в Хогвартсе не было таких нападений, да и все профессора ЗОТС ни на что не годились. Вероятнее всего, он и есть Хаос!

- Рональд, честно, ты идиот. Думаешь, директор позволил бы Темному Лорду преподавать здесь?

- А как же фальшивый Шизоглаз? Дамблдор ничего тогда не заподозрил! А Квирел? У последнего вообще в голове скрывался Волдеморт! Реально, в Пирсе есть что-то странное. А Дамблдор слишком стар, чтобы понять очевидное.

Гарри был полностью согласен с мнением Рона о Дамблдоре. Жаль, что Темная сторона так страшила друга.

- Профессор Дамблдор, Рон. К тому же, профессор Пирс не может быть этим новым Темным Лордом.

- И почему же, Гермиона? - воскликнул Рон, не на шутку взбесившийся от тона ее голоса. Гарри с трудом удалось стоять спокойно и не кивнуть в знак согласия, хотя и по другой причине. Ему было крайне любопытно, почему это подруга так отстаивает непричастность Пирса.

- Потому что, он вампир.

Гарри аж споткнулся о собственные ноги:

- Что?

Рон, после такого заявления, стал соляным столбиком с приоткрытым от удивления ртом.

Гермиона вздохнула, привычным жестом заправила локон за ухо и уперла руки в боки:

- Вы двое просто невыносимы! Как вы только выжили, так мало обращая внимания на окружающих? У него отвращение к солнечному свету, его плавность и скорость его движений очевидно сверхъестественные, речевые обороты частенько граничат с архаичными, он никогда не ест в Большом зале, у него длинные клыки... Сколько еще доказательств вам нужно?

Гарри усиленно пытался переварить информацию и что-то придумать. Данте планировал показать свою сущность только после Хэллоуина, чтобы никто не повесил на него убийство Треллони. Все эти два месяца он пользовался заменителем крови, что легко проверялось медицинским путем, и потому он был вполне способен укусить умирающего человека. Конечно, полностью обращенные вампиры обладали большей выдержкой, чем у Гарри, но зелье подводило их к определенной черте. Только при серьезном кровопролитии наступил бы срыв, но как раз это и произошло.

Однако, Гермиона долгое время догадывалась, кем был профессор Пирс, и ее это совершенно не волновало. Если говорить честно, то он как раз подобного от нее и ожидал. Она выросла с маглами и не имела предрассудков чистокровных волшебников. К тому же, Гарри помнил, как легко она отнеслась к новости, что Люпин страдает от ликантропии, конечно, пока не засомневалась в его преданности. На данный момент его больше волновал побледневший как полотно Рон. Теперь-то он знал, как отреагирует его лучший друг.

Гарри пожал плечами и отвернулся:

- Ладно, проехали. Раз не он убил, тогда мы должны выяснить, кто это сделал, правильно?

Рон задохнулся:

- Как так? Разве нормально, что вампир разгуливает по школе? Он убьет нас! Вампир! Знаете что? Вампиры не просто так приходят к простым людям, а чтобы их убить. Они не устраиваются на работу ради удовольствия! Это животные, которые питаются болью и кровью, они хотят уничтожить нас всех! Мы обречены...

Слова Рона причиняли боль, честно, но не были по своей сути такими уж ужасными. По правде говоря, он ожидал чего-то похуже. С другой стороны... он не в курсе, что его "лучший друг" тоже вампир. А если бы узнал, то слова в его адрес будут куда как более колкими, несмотря на время, которое они провели вместе.

Гарри уставился на Гермиону, которая обиделась на слова Рона. Девушка так же яростно смотрела на друга, когда тот однажды что-то сказал против ассоциации Г.А.В.Н.Э.

- Рональд Билиус Уизли! Он преподавал нам два месяца, в течение которых никто пока не умер, кроме вчерашнего случая! Ты просто какой-то безумный фанатик! А я-то думала, что ты вырос, но, к сожалению, ошиблась. Помнишь наш третий курс? Пока ты не встретил профессора Люпина, то думал что все оборотни злые. Забыл, как тогда оказался неправ?

Гарри вздохнул и попытался улизнуть. Ему, конечно же, нравились слова Гермионы, но не тогда, когда она начинала говорить своим знаменитым менторским тоном. Но Рон заметил его как будто случайные перемещения и прищурился:

- И ты тоже, приятель? Ты тоже веришь во всю эту чушь, которую она несет? - голос рыжика поднялся на несколько октав, когда он начал передразнивать подругу. - Правда, Рональд, вампиры такие же милые как щеночки! Они любят радугу, нежные объятия, плюшевых мишек и никогда и мухи не обидят!

Вскипая от злости, Гермиона покраснела, и Гарри прищурился:

- Ты придурок, Рон. Лучше заткнись.

Рыжий, как обычно, не прислушался к совету:

- Ага, значит ты на ее стороне! Вот это да, Гарри, я конечно знал, что воспитание маглов сказалось на твоем представлении о мире, но я думал, что ты по крайней мере поймешь меня! Вы оба психи, раз считаете, что все прекрасно, когда вампир в школе! У Дамблдора полностью крыша поехала!

Гарри больше не мог это слушать. Конечно, он ожидал худшего, но это не означало, что ему нравились слова друга. Он резко развернулся и пошел прочь, ощущая, как кровь вскипает от ярости и раздражения. Сейчас он был поистине сердит и взвинчен. Слишком много переживаний и эмоций для столь раннего утра. Еще сильнее нахмурившись, он прибавил шагу, удаляясь все дальше и дальше от друзей, и когда повернул за угол, их голоса стали уже почти не слышны.

Все было как всегда, просто ничего никогда не шло гладко.

- Так-так-так, Поттер. Один и без свиты, как я погляжу?

Драко был потрясен, когда его внезапно как котенка схватили за шиворот и ударили об стену:

- У меня сейчас нет настроения для игр, Малфой. Отвали.

Блондин побледнел, когда зеленые глаза давнего недруга не мигая впились в него горящим ненавистью взглядом, а тело обдало Темной аурой. Гарри никогда прежде так себя не вел в их повседневных стычках. Его магическая энергия всегда обжигала как раскаленное пламя, но теперь она колола иголочками холода: она все еще ревела как огонь, но, в то же время, и замораживала. Он почувствовал себя ужасно, отвратительно, так, что захотелось покомпактнее сжаться в каком-нибудь уголку. Но за всем этим прослеживалась и собственная магия Поттера, только сейчас ее перекрывала эта странная вторая личность, которая уже два месяца не давала ему покоя. Эта вторая аура власти... Он задохнулся, а серые глаза в шоке распахнулись еще сильнее.

- Уже забыл, Малфой? Не запомнил, что я сказал тебе в начале года? Идиот. Ребенок, ты ничего так и не понял. Научись думать, прежде чем говорить. Если ты не поймешь наконец, что кто-то может быть сильнее тебя, то скоро окажешься в могиле.

Драко дернулся. С тех пор, как он услышал предупреждение отца, оно не выходило у него из головы. Тот настоятельно рекомендовал избегать Поттера, и теперь Малфой задался вопросом, какие именно обстоятельства подвигли его на это. Ведь он уже давно не видел Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Впрочем, это было уже неважно: сейчас Драко действительно сожалел, что не прислушался к этому совету, ведь теперь он не сможет рассказать все отцу, не получив за ослушание:

- Отпусти, придурок!

- Следующий раз думай, что говоришь, - прошипел Гарри, скользя губами по уху блондина. – Знаешь, что я могу с тобой сделать? - мурлыкнул он, от чего Драко невольно вздрогнул. - Я могу заставить тебя страдать, Малфой, заставить тебя кричать. Могу убить тебя голыми руками, и никто не услышит последнего вздоха, покидающего твое мертвое тело. Могу снять с тебя кожу, и ты все еще останешься в сознании. Могу с легкостью вытянуть из тебя всю кровь, и оставить тело в одном из всеми забытых коридоров, чтоб тебя в течение нескольких лет не могли найти.

Теперь Драко боялся даже вздохнуть, горло сдавило от страха. Но ему нельзя показывать, как сильно он напуган. Только не Поттеру. Поэтому он всеми силами подавил желание съежиться, и только сильнее сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и концентрируясь на боли.

Гарри немного отступил, и теперь его голос звучал так же ровно, как и всегда:

- Смотри кого оскорбляешь, Малфой, потому что у меня не так много терпения, как ты думаешь.

Гарри напоследок схватил блондина за горло и с силой припечатал того к стене. После этого, он просто развернулся и скрылся во мраке коридора.

Драко с трудом встал, тело все еще дрожало от пережитого ужаса. Кто это был? Конечно же, это не мог быть Поттер. Его слова больше подходили Темному Лорду, чем Золотому мальчику. Возможно... подожди-ка, возможно, это он и есть? Поттер одержим? Это объяснило бы вторую ауру, Темную силу, окутавшую его и слова отца. Волосы на затылке Драко встали дыбом. Свет был в полной заднице.

За всей этой суматохой, ни Гарри, ни Драко не заметили, как за ними кто-то наблюдал.


	16. Эвристика

**Глава 16. Эвристика**

Вне себя от злости, Гермиона чуть ли не бежала по коридору, желая оказаться подальше от Рона. От этого идиота! Попав в магический мир, она поначалу восхитилась тем, как гармонично в нем уживались люди и магические существа... О, как же она ошибалась! Там, где маглы дискриминировали людей по цвету кожи, вероисповеданию и сексуальной ориентации, волшебники разделяли их по чистоте крови. Отвратительно. Еще с первого курса она была сыта этим по горло.

Прозвище "грязнокровка" было пустяковым, и она уже не обращала на него никакого внимания. Гораздо больше обижали оскорбления ее родителей и того воспитания, что они ей дали. Слово "грязнокровка" хоть и грубое, но легко игнорируемое. Кроме того, она отлично знала, что ее родители - маглы. Ну и что с того? Конечно, очень приятно осознавать себя волшебницей, но она никогда не променяет семью на этот мир.

Потом ее заинтересовала политика Магического социума. Социума, который боялся не только произнести имя постоянно терроризирующего его человека, но и написать. Социума, который поработил магических существ. Рабство у маглов было ужасным, ужасным злодеянием, но в волшебном мире оно приобретало намного худшие черты. По крайней мере, от маглов рабы могли сбежать. У домовых эльфов нет такой возможности, ведь они магически связанны со своими хозяевами.

Она видела, как люди реагируют на Ремуса Люпина. Бедного, милого профессора Люпина. Просто из-за проклятия, которое он получил даже не по собственной вине. И уж конечно, он не мог излечиться от лекантропии и тем более – прекратить превращения. Он заразился будучи ребенком, а после ему пришлось прятаться от всего мира из-за страха перед возможностью попасть в безжалостные руки линчевателей. Разве он заслужил такое обращение? Подобное отношение к человеку было отвратительным.

Возможно, волшебники не видели разницы между людьми разной национальности и могли любить кого угодно... но у них был свой особый набор предубеждений, которые казались еще более мелочными и отвратительными. И после этого маги считали себя намного лучше маглов? Ох, как же Гермионе хотелось ударить весь Волшебный мир его же собственным идиотизмом.

Как только Гарри ушел, она тут же последовала за ним. Ей просто необходимо было поговорить с кем-то здравомыслящим, пока она кого-нибудь ненароком не пришибла.

Повернув за угол, она тут же вжалась в стену, зажав ладошкой рот. Несколько раз недоуменно моргнув, она осмотрелась вокруг: слава богу, никого поблизости не было. Гермиона опять перевела взгляд на разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену: Гарри прижал Драко Малфоя к стене. Мысли заскакали в ее голове, лихорадочно сменяя друг друга. Двое парней стояли так... слишком близко, чтобы драться. Гермиона покраснела. Гарри и Малфой? Никогда в жизни! Она пригляделась к ним внимательнее: губы Гарри почти касались шеи Малфоя. Мерлин, это же не может быть... правдой?

Жаль, что нельзя услышать, о чем они говорят, а ведь, наверное, они о чем-то там говорили. Она стояла слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать выражение их лиц или что-то расслышать. Не то чтобы ей были отвратительны гомосексуальные отношения, но чтоб Гарри, да еще и с Малфоем! Она попыталась абстрагироваться от этой мысли и подумать в другом русле: почему бы еще Гарри стал прижимать сокурсника к стене? Ничего умного в голову не приходило.

По крайней мере, пока она снова на них не посмотрела.

Гарри что-то прошептал, и его губы исказила темная ухмылка. Гермиона задохнулась, когда ее лучший друг схватил Драко за шею и отбросил к противоположной стене, по которой тот съехал на пол, застонав. После этого Гарри устремился в противоположную сторону от Гермионы, которая, прижимая руки к груди, лишь озадачено смотрела ему вслед.

Как такой светлый человек, как Гарри, мог быть таким злобным?

О чем они говорили?

Откуда в нем взялась такая сила, чтобы оторвать от земли высокого Малфоя и отбросить его?

Она не знала, но собиралась разобраться в этом... независимо от того, какая правда собиралась ей открыться.

оОоОо

Карие глаза подозрительно прищурились, впиваясь взглядом в девушку, наткнувшуюся на Поттера с Малфоем. Это могло стать проблемой. Интересно, девчонка услышала пафосную речь Гарри? Сам же Наблюдатель был крайне заинтригован темной властью, вспыхнувшей в мальчике вместе с гневом. Как же это было опьяняюще, даже у самого Темного Лорда не было такой силы. Но этот восхитительный момент был загублен любопытной девчонкой, явно пытающейся собрать разрозненные части полученной информации в единое целое.

Можно было бы подвергнуть ее заклятию Obliviate, но это потянет за собой кучу вопросов.

Интересно, почему Поттер действовал столь неосторожно? Очевидно, что несмотря на слизеринское черты, он все еще остается гриффиндорцем. Он должен был затаиться, но вместо этого напал на Малфоя посреди бела дня в месте, где любой мог их заметить. И, конечно же, заметил. Он что, настолько уверен в своих способностях, что решил, будто его никто не поймает? Или, возможно, его это не беспокоило?

Наблюдатель не знал, но над этим явно стоило подумать.

Конечно, можно рассказать мальчику, что в замке есть еще один его союзник... Но если Темный Лорд не посчитал целесообразным сказать ему, значит, не стоило вмешиваться. Мальчик не подал виду, что знает о его лояльности, и потому он останется в тени и будет ждать того дня, когда все раскроется.

О, этот день.

Ожидание становилось все невыносимей.

Но до этого светлого момента, ему надо исполнять свою роль. Взволнованно прикусив губу, человек скрылся в тенях.

оОоОо

Гарри тихо шел по коридору, ведущему к комнате Данте. Так как Волдеморт уехал, он теперь каждую пятницу навещал своего друга. Иногда после часа посиделок он отправлялся на охоту, чтобы более не срываться из-за каждой пустячной ссоры. Но чаще всего, просто сидел, расслабившись в кресле, и наслаждался компанией кого-то, кто знал все его тайны.

Ноябрь подходил к концу, и за все время Волдеморт не прислал ни одного сообщения, до этого утра. О, как же Гарри разозлился, когда прочитал письмо, изобилующее описанием высоких гор и массивных фьордов, обрамляющих побережье. И ни слова по делу! Вот никогда бы Гарри не подумал, что Волдеморт будет заинтересован пейзажами, но очевидно, что в этом мужчине скрывается больше загадок, нежели можно было подумать. Единственная ценная информация из всей пустой болтовни о красотах Норвегии, была о том, что пока поиски кузнеца заклинаний не увенчались успехом и могли затянуться до Рождества. А так как сегодня было только двадцать девятое ноября, это очень сильно расстроило Гарри. Хотя, он и не знал почему.

Гарри тихо вздохнул и остановился возле каменной арки, ведущей в комнаты Данте. Прошипев пароль на парселтанге, он прошел в гостиную. Вампир еще не пришел, но это не помешало Поттеру расположиться в своем любимом кресле возле камина и открыть еще недочитанную книгу о волшебных ритуалах вампиров. Вероятнее всего, Данте задержался из-за отработок или еще чего-то, связанного с обучением, поэтому до его возвращения Гарри позволил себе расслабиться.

Он уже пускал слюнки, когда дочитал до кровавых обрядов, и сожалел, что ему еще не хватает сил для их реализации. Валериан говорил, что еще в течение примерно десятилетия, его вампирская магия не будет достаточно сильна, и лишь через столетие, можно будет потом ей пользоваться. И как только магия наберет полную силу, она постепенно начнет уничтожать его обычное волшебство. Так происходит со всеми вампирами, которые ранее были магами. Данте был особенным: спустя даже столетие ему была подвластна магия смертных. Даже Валериан после семидесяти утратил такую способность.

Однако это означало, что Гарри не сможет использовать вампирскую магию во время войны. Никаких теневых передвижений или призывов, никаких обычных заклинаний, таких как показывал Валериан. Он раздраженно вздохнул, еще раз посмотрев на книгу.

Уже прошло полчаса, и медленно, но верно становилось скучно. Где Данте носит? Положив книгу на журнальный столик, он схватил несколько тетрадей, до этого аккуратно сложенных стопочкой возле одного из кресел. Оказалось, что в тетрадях расписаны планы уроков. Гарри фыркнул, читая о тупости студентов. Но это развлекло его ненадолго.

Вздохнув, он опять аккуратно сложил тетради и уставился в камин. По-своему, Данте был замечательным преподавателем, но он ненавидел обучать студентов, которых ему навязывали. Если честно, то Гарри был в замешательстве от того, насколько охотно вампир устроился на такую работу. Конечно, он еще не забыл, что Валериан попросил Данте приглядывать за ним, но это же не означало, что тот должен был всенепременно устроиться преподавателем в Хогвартс.

Из мыслей его выдернул вернувшийся Данте, который рукой сжал его плечо.

- Мерлин, Данте, прекрати меня так пугать!

Вампир закатил глаза и по-королевски расположился на кушетке:

- Хаос, глупо быть таким беззаботным. Ты день ото дня становишься все более неосмотрительным. Таким темпом ты накличешь на свою голову большие неприятности.

Гарри вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам:

- Все так плохо?

Данте молча кивнул.

Поттер скривился:

- Да, хорошо, я попытаюсь исправиться. Я не хочу, честно... но мои планы так медленно продвигаются, что боюсь на этом и завязнуть. Мне действительно необходимо отдохнуть от игры в человека, которым я не являюсь.

- Аналогично, - пробормотал Данте. - Эти дети меня угробят, клянусь.

- Почему... - Гарри ненадолго замолчал, пытаясь правильно сформулировать вопрос. - Почему ты стал здесь преподавать? Я же знаю, как ты это ненавидишь.

- Потому что лорд Валериан попросил присмотреть за тобой, Хаос. А ты понимаешь, что не было другого выбора, как занять место преподавателя.

Гарри нахмурился:

- Мне не нужна приходящая няня, да здесь и не ясли вовсе. Чтобы присматривать за мной, ты мог просто купить дом в Хогсмиде. Уверен, Валериан не требовал наблюдать за мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

- Хаос... - сказал Данте более строго, чем обычно. - После того, как много сделал для меня Валериан, я пойду за ним хоть на край света, если он прикажет. Однако я выполню его приказы, как сам посчитаю нужным. Уверяю, я не стал бы тут преподавать, если бы не чувствовал необходимость быть рядом с тобой, Гарри, - протянул он его имя. - Хотя я и предан Валериану, но не нахожусь с ним в одном и том же временном отрезке. Поэтому, я решил на этой миссии быть полностью лоялен тебе. Не Мальчику-Который-Выжил, не наследнику Валериана, а молодому человеку, которого я обучал последние десять лет.

- Но почему, Данте? Почему такой выбор? Я не... Я не понимаю.

Вампир вздохнул и отвел взгляд:

- Это касается только меня.

Гарри хотел было возразить, но в последний момент передумал. В комнате опять стало тихо. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на подголовник кресла, чувствуя, как напряженность отставляет мышцы плеч. Было так хорошо и спокойно, но в то же время и неимоверно скучно. Не то чтобы Данте был плохим собеседником... ну, в тех случаях, когда он вообще говорил хоть что-то. И вот после такого длинного монолога, не стоило больше в этот вечер еще чего-то от него ждать.

- Моргана, я умру от скуки, - пробормотал он.

- Твой Лорд Волдеморт еще не вернулся?

Гарри дернулся, не понимая, что до этого говорил вслух. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на Данте, который совершенно не обращая на него внимания, все так же читал книгу:

- Ты не поверишь, - прорычал он. - Но я наконец-то получил письмо от этого болвана... Он целую страницу описывает чертов пейзаж и прочую ерунду, но и словом не обмолвился о возвращении. Ну, он упомянул, что это займет больше времени, чем он ранее думал! Представляешь? Этот придурок, где-то шляется целый месяц, срывает наши планы, оставляя меня на произвол судьбы, и после этого не соизволил написать ничего, блять, полезного!

Данте изогнул бровь:

- Моя компания тебя уже не устраивает?

- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не это имел в виду. Наши с Томом беседы совсем другое дело. Мы в чем-то подобны, и хоть он и чертов мерзавец, но я действительно получаю какое-то моральное удовлетворение, разговаривая с ним. Изо дня в день сталкиваясь с толпами идиотов, хорошо иногда поговорить с интеллектуальным человеком, - он внезапно замолчал и ухмыльнулся вампиру. - Который может сказать больше, чем несколько слов за один раз.

- Почему бы тогда не попытать счастья с профессором Зельеварения? Он, кажется, довольно остроумен.

Гарри скривился:

- Да, остроумен. Остроумный, как шило в заднице, и настолько же болезненный. Нет уж, увольте от такого сомнительного удовольствия. Его ненависть ко мне слишком сильна, чтобы вести светскую беседу. Возможно, когда-нибудь он поймет, что я не мой отец, но до тех пор, у нас с ним ничего хорошего не выйдет. Знаешь... - поерзав, он отвел взгляд. На него внезапно накатило какое-то странное чувство... застенчивости. - Мне нравится разговаривать с Томом. Если бы этот идиот вернулся, то не было бы никаких проблем!

Данте фыркнул.

- Что смешного?

- Да, нет, ничего...

- Данте... - зарычал Гарри, прищурившись.

Вампир с самодовольным взглядом посмотрел на него:

- Просто, считаю забавной твою увлеченность "страшным" Темным Лордом.

Шокированный Поттер несколько минут только и мог, что молча открывать и закрывать рот, прежде чем взять себя в руки:

- Ч-Что? Ты издеваешься? Я не влюблен в Волдеморта!

- И поэтому ты целый месяц о нем только и говоришь. Ах, да, еще считаешь дни до его приезда, и очень расстраиваешься, что он задерживается. Ты слишком сильно им интересуешься, чтоб это чувство было только платоническим.

- Полная чушь! Ты с ума сошел! - излишне эмоционально ответил Гарри, и его лицо залил румянец. - Мерлин, да он выглядит ужасно!

Самодовольный взгляд резко сменился недоверчивым:

- Ты же знаешь, что есть другие вещи, привлекающие в человеке, нежели внешность.

Это высказывание не помогло Поттеру справиться с раздражающим румянцем:

- Ерунда. Первое, на что смотрят люди, это внешность. Или ты думаешь, что кто-то стал бы встречаться с неприятным ему человеком?

Первый раз за много лет, Гарри видел в глазах Данте такой выразительный взгляд, граничащий между недоверием и жалостью:

- Ты действительно веришь в то, что говоришь, Хаос?

- А что тут не так?

Вампир все еще в недоумении смотрел на своего молодого друга:

- Ты действительно настолько социально не адаптирован, что еще никогда не слышал о людях, сошедшихся по иным причинам, нежели секс? Ты думаешь, что внешняя привлекательность играет ведущую роль в отношениях?

Гарри отвел взгляд:

- Это все, что я знаю. Я захотел Ариану только потому, что она была самой красивой девушкой из ранее мной встреченных, и сейчас мы не говорим, что она была самая тупая. Валериан захотел меня только тогда, когда я вырос из неприглядного ребенка в красивого юношу. Разве это все не было простой похотью?

- И ты никогда не искал человека по другим критериям?

- Конечно, искал! Тому пример мои друзья, ты и Валериан. Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать?

- Я ничего о тебе такого не думал. Я просто задал вопрос, поскольку ты, кажется, решил, что единственно главной вещью в отношениях является физическая привлекательность.

- Не в этом дело... - Гарри покачал головой. - Просто... действительно там есть что-то глубже, чем это? - прошептал он, все еще не в силах посмотреть на Данте. - Я имею ввиду... может так оказаться, что есть что-то большее, чем внешняя красота? Если есть... то я никогда не находил этого.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что каждый, кто раньше был с тобой, интересовался только твоей внешностью? Думаешь, что Валериан терпел бы твои выходки только из-за твоей красоты?

Гарри медленно покачал головой:

- Надеюсь, что нет. Я так не думаю...

Данте вздохнул, и его недоумение опять сменила маска безразличия:

- Ты все еще настолько молод, Хаос. Со временем ты узнаешь, что есть намного более важные вещи, чем красота.

- Я уже знаю! Только... - Поттер взмахнул руками. - Не могу объяснить. Знаю, что внешность не главное, особенно в дружбе. Но разве в романтических отношениях можно обойтись без сексуальной привлекательности? Только честно, Данте.

На мгновение задумавшись, вампир чуть наклонил голову:

- Полагаю, нельзя... но зачастую внутренний мир делает человека привлекательным. Это не всегда зависит от очевидных качеств. Скажи, о чем ты думаешь, когда вспоминаешь своего Волдеморта?

Гарри тихо зарычал:

- Он не «мой», - сказал он и поднял взгляд. - Не знаю даже, как тебе на это ответить. Я думаю о том, как с ним приятно разговаривать, как ожидаю наших встреч. Я всегда удивляюсь спокойствию в его присутствии. Он начитанный и очень остроумный. Я расстраиваюсь, когда он начинает отрицать свою человечность. Но в то же время, он гениален, его мозг работает совершенно непостижимым для меня образом! Ты знаешь, сколько заклинаний он создал? Дамблдор не преувеличивал, когда сказал, что Волдеморт гений! Я мог бы слушать его целую вечность... - поймав себя на бессвязности, он резко закрыл рот.

- И что все это может означать?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул:

- Мерлин, помоги мне...

Данте ухмыльнулся:

- И опять же, это твое увлечение меня очень забавляет. Думаю, мне стоит сопроводить тебя, как только он вернется. Хочу все увидеть собственными глазами.


	17. Придирчивый

**Глава 17. Придирчивый**

В одиночестве Гарри шел по улице Хогсмида, оставив Рона и Гермиону в Зонко. Ему необходимо было выбрать рождественские подарки, и он предпочитал делать это без посторонних глаз и надоедливых расспросов. К сожалению, он еще не придумал, что кому собирается купить. Посетив уже пять магазинов на главной улице, он все-таки нашел подарки одноклассникам, но вопрос, что же ему подарить старшим друзьям, оставался открытым.

Выйдя из очередного магазина, он бездумно обвел взглядом улицу. Десять лет у него не было подобных проблем, и сейчас они оказались чертовски сложными. И самым трудным, пожалуй, было выбрать подарок для Данте: ему вообще не просто угодить.

Гарри заметил темную витрину магазина, находящегося в углу здания, и несколько слизеринцев выходящих из него. Это оказалась лавка каких-то таинственных безделушек, и на первый взгляд можно было предположить, что именно там закончатся его испытания. Не уверенный, что несовершеннолетним вход разрешен, Поттер попытался проскочить туда по-тихому. Доверия магазин не вызывал. Но только он собирался зайти, как раздались громкие хлопки.

Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Гарри понял, что звук раздавался с главной улицы. Но, в любом случае, было предельно ясно, что там происходит.

Послышались крики.

Гарри прищурился, когда эхо истеричных голосов, отразилось от многочисленных витрин. Нападение? И ему не сказали? Тихо выругавшись, он помчался к главной улице, спрашивая себя, кто же санкционировал такое. А если никто, то Гарри с удовольствием проявит свой творческий потенциал, пытая инициаторов.

Тихо матерясь на смеси английского и парселтанга, Гарри вбежал в переулок, прилегающий к главной улице. Перед ним стояла совсем не простая задача: строить из себя истинного гриффиндорца и, в то же время, суметь выяснить, какого лешего Пожиратели смерти действуют вразрез приказам Волдеморта. И, конечно же, при всем при этом, Пожиратели все еще не знали кто он на самом деле.

Гарри ворвался прямо в эпицентр боевых действий, и поспешил кинуть заклинание Stunner* в ноги нападающего, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Около дюжины Пожирателей смерти рассыпалось по улице, терроризируя покупателей и студентов, которые пытались отбиться. Ну, по крайней мере, двое в масках, лежали на земле, связанные толстыми веревками. Гарри прошел мимо и как будто невзначай освободил неудачников. Уворачиваясь от проклятий и просчитывая движения противников, он всеми силами стремился выяснить, почему нападающие действуют без разрешения.

Вдруг кто-то грубо вцепился в его волосы и потянул назад. От сильной боли на глазах навернулись слезы.. Оказалось, что в этом детском теле, она ощущается намного острее. Шипя, он немного вывернулся из захвата. Его держал крупный мужчина с гривой грязных волос и грубой кожей. И он возвышался бы над Гарри, даже если бы тот был в своем истинном облике.

Но есть очень хорошая старая пословица: чем больше шкаф, тем громче падает.

Пригнувшись, насколько это было возможно, Гарри со всей дури ударил захватчика ногой. И вместе с ним свалился в грязь, отборно матерясь. Вырвавшись из захвата и потеряв клок волос, он кинул в бугая Stunner и мстительно пнул его.

Diffindo пронеслось мимо, по касательной задев плечо и шею. Проклятье! Ему ни в коем случае нельзя попадать под серьезные проклятья, ведь тогда вездесущая мадам Помфри заметит его нечеловечность.

Гарри огляделся, и не найдя поблизости любопытных глаз, оглушил надвигающихся на него трех Пожирателей. Теперь на поле битвы практически не было студентов, зато прибыли члены Ордена и учителя. Поттер по-быстрому развязал ближайших нападавших и привел в сознание, тех, кого недавно оглушил. В пылу битвы этого, конечно же, никто не заметил. Пробежав несколько переулков, он остановился, решая, как быть дальше. Как ни хотелось поучаствовать в сражении, Гарри не мог себе позволить очернить раньше времени имя. Но и подставлять приспешников тоже не было на руку, именно поэтому он их и освобождал.

Громкий хлопок аппарации за спиной, и вот его уже схватили за шкирку. Еще секунда – он отброшен к стене и связан по рукам и ногам, от неожиданности выроненная палочка покатилась по земле. Тихо матерясь, Гарри хмуро взирал на жирную рожу Пожирателя. Он никогда раньше его не видел, но тот был похож или на Кребба, или на Гойла. А в принципе небольшая разница. Уже в который раз он проклял свое немощное тело и понял, что даже физическая сила в этот раз ему не поможет. Нет, он мог магией разрушить путы, но всплеск волшебства привлечет внимание и подвергнет еще большей опасности. Но будь он проклят, если умрет от рук своего собственного подчиненного.

- Так, так, так... разве это не Гарри Поттер, - усмехнулся мужчина, показывая желтые зубы.

- Так, так, так, разве это не ходячий флоббер-червь, - спокойно парировал Гарри, приподнимая бровь.

Мужчина сердито зарычал и поднял палочку:

- Ты откроешь мне путь во власть и известность, Поттер. Повелитель будет очень рад увидеть тебя... мертвым, - глаза Гарри округлились. Он не думал, что кто-то из последователей Волдеморта окажется настолько глуп. В конце концов, Темный Лорд самолично хотел его убить. Теперь понятно в кого пошел сын. - Авада...

Его прервали шелковистым, манерным и очень скучающим голосом:

- Не думаю, что ты хочешь это делать, Гойл. Наш Лорд будет очень... раздосадован.

Гарри раздраженно выдохнул, когда понял кто скрывается под маской и одеждами Пожирателя. Люциус Малфой. Кончики его платиновых волос выглядывали из-под глубокого капюшона, а палочка уперлась в лоб Гойла.

- О, мой спаситель... как я могу отблагодарить тебя?

Люциус хмыкнул:

- Скоро увидим, как вы сможете... отблагодарить меня.

- Освободи меня, и тогда поговорим, Красавчик. А то я очень недоволен.

Блондин остро глянул на него, но все же убрал палочку ото лба старшего Гойла и освободил Гарри. А тот сразу же обездвижил толстого Пожирателя.

- Итак, соизволь объяснить мне, почему набег совершен без моего согласия, или какого–либо предупреждения? - спросил Гарри обманчиво мягким голосом.

Люциус снял маску, немного склонив голову:

- Прошу прощения, что не сообщил Вам. Сова, посланная Повелителю, была перехвачена по дороге и вернулась уже под действиями отслеживающего заклинания. В свою очередь я наложил на нее чары Confund, чтобы сложилось впечатление, что она улетела в другом направлении. Но сам факт слежки, означал, что было слишком опасно посылать вам сообщение.

Гарри приподнял бровь:

- Что же происходит?

- Как Вы знаете, меня оставили ответственным, пока милорд отсутствует, - Люциус подождал утвердительного кивка от Гарри и продолжил. - На прошлой неделе стало известно, что фиаско во время набега за несколько дней до Хэллоуина дело рук шпиона в наших рядах. Какой-то Пожиратель низшего ранга поставлял информацию прямо в Министерство. Ему удалось ускользнуть от нас, но сегодня утром, мы нашли его здесь – в Хогсмиде. Поэтому у нас не было времени сообщить Вам.

Гарри кивнул, впечатленный таким профессионализмом. Поведение Люциуса очень изменилось со времен его октябрьского неповиновения.

- Красавчик, ты скучал по мне? - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Люциус напрягся и прищурился, но не стал возмущаться, как делал раньше:

- Это прозвище отвратительно.

Поттер состроил удивленную рожицу:

- И что, никаких оскорблений? Никаких описаний боли, которую ты хочешь мне причинить? Никаких запатентованных убийственных Малфоевских взглядов? Никаких возражений?

- Я пытаюсь быть почтительным, - отвел взгляд Люциус.

- И с чего ты решил, что я заслуживаю твоего уважения?

- Я видел воспоминания... презентации того, что осталось от Сибиллы Треллони.

Гарри хихикнул:

- Так, все что нужно было сделать, чтобы впечатлить тебя – это творчески кого-то изувечить? Черт, если бы я сразу это знал, то давно бы уже добился твоего расположения.

- Я долго не хотел верить, что Вы по квалификации равны милорду. Однако теперь я готов дать Вам... шанс.

Гарри усмехнулся и придвинулся к мужчине поближе, кончиками пальцев скользя по его груди:

- Правда, Красавчик?

Люциус скривился:

- Пожалуйста, Повелитель, Ваш внешний вид приводит меня в замешательство.

Гарри усмехнулся, понимая дискомфорт Малфоя, и отстранился, приваливаясь к стене дома:

- Понимаю, что у тебя не так много времени, но, надеюсь, вам удалось поймать предателя?

- Да, Повелитель.

- И что вас тут задержало?

- Остальные ждут моего сигнала. Я хочу принести извинения за тех, кто посмел на вас напасть, Повелитель.

- Ничего страшного, Люциус, они же не знают кто я. Но, тем не менее, думаю, что на Рождество исправлю это положение дел. Главное найти хороший предлог уйти из замка.

В серых глазах Люциуса появилась осторожность, когда недалеко от них раздались звуки сражения.

- Если Вам удастся уйти, Вы сможете остаться в моем поместье. Мой Лорд к Рождеству должен вернуться, и он надеялся, что Вы будете свободны и посетите собрание.

Гарри растрепал свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы, все еще думая как бы выкрутиться:

- Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю.

- Мне нужно идти, Повелитель. Нельзя допустить, что бы нас заметили.

- Я уже скучаю, Красавчик, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

- Да, Повелитель, - стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами, Люциус поклонился немного ниже, чем прежде, и резко выпрямившись, поднял палочку.

Одно слово "Morsmordre", и отовсюду послышались хлопки аппарации. Набег был завершен.

оОоОо

Гарри состроил на лице сердитую гримасу, когда объявили о жертвах недавнего нападения: пятнадцать человек были мертвы. Большинство из них - жители Хогсмида, и имели отношение к Ордену Феникса. В их число входили: Элфиас Дож, Алиссия Спиннет и Мэнди Броклехерст. На самом деле, Гарри было очень скучно сидеть и выслушивать, какие это были хорошие люди. Немного наклонив голову, он зевнул так, что чуть челюсть не вывихнул. Было столько дел, но их всех, как скот, загнали в Большой зал. Если бы кто-то решил напасть на Хогвартс, они оказались бы сейчас легкой добычей. Враги, ворвавшись в зал, заблокировали бы вход, а ломанувшиеся к боковой двери студенты, начали бы топтать своих же одноклассников. Да, глупо.

Самое ужасное, что он даже не мог отвлечься на что-то. С последней поучительной беседы с Данте, он усердно пытался переосмыслить все, что было в его жизни. Возможно, он просто не понимал своих переживаний.

Конечно, он ничего в них не понимал.

Но это же не его ошибка. Да и жизненных примеров практически нет. В конце концов, он вырос в доме, где его воспринимали как прислугу, и это не способствовало развитию душевности и сострадания. А после поступления в Хогвартс к нему стали относиться только как к спасителю Волшебного мира. Даже то, что Гермиона и Рон помогли ему понять любовь к друзьям, не помогало с осмыслением романтических эмоций. И еще долгое время, у него не было опыта.

Нет, конечно, Чо Чанг, была очень симпатичная, и именно поэтому так и приглянулась. Только поэтому. Гарри ничего о ней не знал: ни ее увлечений, ни что у нее на уме. Просто, когда она была рядом, низ живота сладко тянуло. Хм, если честно, то мысленно представляя ее, можно было очень плодотворно провести время в душе. Конечно, это плохое начало в понимании романтических чувств, особенно, когда стало понятно, что Чанг слишком тупая для Ревенкло, да и с личностными качествами нелады.

Когда же он пришел в Цитадель, то все его внимание сконцентрировалось на обучении, ему стало не до любовных похождений. Так было, пока он в свои семнадцать лет не столкнулся с самой красивой женщиной в своей жизни. Длинные, вьющиеся каштановые волосы, пухлые губки и миндалевидные глаза очаровали его. Их первая встреча окончилась в кровати. Нет, он не сожалел, скорее, чувствовал себя идиотом. Только после близости, Гарри понял, насколько с ней было скучно. Но интеллект в кровати не так уж и необходим.

К сожалению, завышенная нравственность гриффиндорца не позволила еще раз с ней переспать.

Потом был Валериан... остроумный, гениальный, вредный, и возможно, самый интригующий человек из тех, кого встречал Гарри до возвращения в Магический мир. Целый год ежедневных тренировок сделали чудо: Гарри подрос и набрал мышечную массу. А потом, самый красивый мужчина в его жизни захотел его... его! Нет, конечно, до их связи Поттер невинно считал себя натуралом. Но всего одна ночь изменила его мнение. До этого он даже и не думал, как непривычны женские округлости, пока не попробовал упругость мышц.

Это все было в прошлом, текущая же ситуация вызывала много вопросов. Поттер даже не мог себе представить, каков Волдеморт под своей мантией. Он хотел откреститься от всего этого, но не имел привычки лгать самому себе. С завидным упорством, он мысленно талдычил, что это просто дружба, но в то же самое время понимал, что занимается самообманом. Его чувства к Волдеморту разительно отличались от дружеских.

Гарри не мог понять, что это за чувства, потому что прежде не испытывал их. Может это продукт застарелой ненависти, навязчивых идей, злобы, исказившихся до какой-то больной привязанности? В любом случае, он понимал змееподобного мужчину с полуслова и полувзгляда. Это ужасно бесило, и он всеми силами пытался игнорировать сигналы своего тела.

Это было неправильно до такой степени, что желудок схватывало спазмом, но надо признаться – Волдеморт его очаровал.

Нет, если бы Волдеморт был тем Томом Риддлом, которого он видел в дневнике, то с удовольствием провел бы с ним время. Хотя Гарри и был в курсе, что внешность в отношениях не главное... Но разве можно делить постель с тем, кто тебе противен? Конечно, по прошествии нескольких недель, его уже не так беспокоила змеевидная физиономия, но как это можно захотеть поцеловать или просто потрогать в интимном плане? Гарри передернуло. Нет, даже думать об этом противно. Хотя, эти проникновенные красные глаза, были довольно сексуальны, и, да, он уже думал о возможностях раздвоенного языка... Но картину портили лысая голова и отсутствие носа. Может он просто придирчивый... или прозорливый?

Гарри по привычке растрепал руками свои волосы и тяжело вздохнул, не понимая, что на него уставилось большинство людей в Большом зале. К счастью, все, кроме нескольких индивидуумов, подумали, что он переживает из-за потерь при набеге. А те, кто знал его немного лучше, просто задумались над таким поведением.

оОоОо

Три дня спустя, Гарри бесцельно блуждал по многочисленным коридорам замка. Рон с Джинни ушли на квиддичную тренировку, Невилл засел в теплицах с профессором Спраут, а с остальными было скучно. Гермиона, по обыкновению, должна быть в библиотеке, и поэтому, он направился туда. С начала семестра девушка уже насела на них с ТРИТОНами, хотя до них было еще два года, и вовсю хвасталась своей высокой подготовкой.

С прошлого месяца, она вела себя странно, но Гарри списывал это на предстоящие тесты. Он заметил, что когда Рона не было поблизости, с подругой можно было нормально поговорить. Находясь теперь на равных, Поттер понимал, насколько интересно с ней общаться.

Гермиона и правда сидела в библиотеке, в окружении гор книг. Она машинально что-то писала в пергаменте, не отрывая взгляда с раскрытого перед ней пыльного талмуда. Применив свои способности, Гарри бесшумно подкрался к ней сзади и уже был готов ее напугать... Но вся игривость вмиг умерла, когда он увидел, что именно писала девушка.

Странности Гарри:

1. Молчаливый больше обычного (долгие приступы невнимательности и странного созерцания);

2. Более серьезный (прилежный, редко улыбается);

3. Не заинтересован квиддичем;

4. Темное, задумчивое выражение лица (смотрит в пустоту, часто в раздумьях);

5. Плохой аппетит (очень мало ест);

6. Феноменальная сила (отбросил от себя Малфоя);

7. Повышенный интеллект и хорошие оценки (сам варит зелья!)

8. Часто исчезает по ночам (Невилл видел, как он, сев на метлу, куда-то улетел).

Выводы:

1. Жестокое обращение (Дурсли хуже, чем мы думали? Но это маловероятно, из-за отсутствия гнева и пугливости. Так же не объясняется сила и все остальное);

2. Секреты (Пророчество, возможно, и объяснило это, однако оно уже раскрыто, а изменений так и нет. Нет объяснения силы и всему остальному);

3. Стресс из-за Волдеморта (Объяснило бы многое из психологических признаков, но не интеллект и силу);

4. Оборотень (Нет. Объяснило бы большинство признаков, но его видели в полнолуние);

5. Вампир (Нет. Он не боится дневного света. Поблизости не было странных убийств);

6. Темный эльф (Нет. Невозможность "обращения". Да и в роду Поттеров и Эвансов не было эльфов);

7. Гном (Нет. Невозможность "обращения". Меня оскорбляет даже писать такое. Притом рост Гарри не такой уж и маленький);

8. Вейла (Нет. Совершенно не выглядит, как латентный...

Она продолжала писать в пергаменте. Гарри вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу. Кажется, она в своих подозрениях зашла очень далеко. Как он мог быть настолько неаккуратным? Да, ему не хватало осмотрительности. Невилл видел, как он улетел? Гермиона видела его с Малфоем? Он так глубоко погружался в свои мысли, что не заметил, как за ним опять наблюдают?

Гарри сжал рукой плечо девушки, но его совершенно не обрадовали ее визг и удивленно распахнутые глаза.

- Г-Гарри! - пробормотала она, неуклюже запихивая пергамент в сумку. – Ты что-то хотел?

- Подозреваешь меня в чем-то? - в глазах Гарри стояла вселенская печаль.

Гермиона съежилась, но потом, взяв себя в руки, выпрямилась и решительно посмотрела на друга:

- Тогда, почему бы тебе самому мне все не рассказать?

- Нет, - Гарри осмотрелся, и чтобы точно удостоверится, что они одни, использовал вампирское чутье. В этом закутке библиотеки никого больше не было. Самый близкий человек, находился далеко за пределами диапазона слышимости. - Не думаю, что ты поймешь. Прости, Гермиона.

- За что ты просишь прощение? - осторожно спросила она, отступая на шаг назад.

Гарри вытащил терновую палочку и указал на лоб девушки. Он не мог смотреть в ее глаза, в которых сейчас плескалось удивление и боль предательства.

- Obliviate.


End file.
